Harry Potter e o Pássaro de Ouro
by Layse Ravenclaw
Summary: Quando a mais temida e maligna das criaturas é despertada de seu sono de quatro séculos, uma improvável aliança é feita para tentar contê-la. Fanfic pré OotP.
1. Default Chapter

****

**_Harry Potter e o Pássaro de Ouro_**

_by Layse Ravenclaw_

**SINOPSE:**

Harry Potter está em seu 5º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde esperam por ele novos desafios, novos amigos e novos inimigos. Além dos velhos inimigos. Lord Voldemort está de volta, mais forte do que nunca, e dessa vez conta com uma nova aliada, que lhe entregou a mais poderosa e temida das criaturas. E seu alvo principal continua sendo _Harry Potter_.

Hogwarts está diferente; a comunidade mágica está diferente. O pânico se espalha aos poucos pela população, e raros são os que se sentem seguros. Mas aqueles que confiam num misterioso grupo de justiceiros que luta contra as forças das trevas conseguem enxergar alguma esperança no dia de amanhã.

Nossos protagonistas se metem em muitas confusões, e precisam aprender a lidar com as novidades dessa conturbada fase da vida que é a adolescência. E Harry descobre o amor; ou, pelo menos, aquilo que ele imagina que é o amor.

_NOTA: spoilers de 1 a 4_

**Prólogo**

Em uma propriedade no povoado trouxa de Little Hangleton, erguia-se uma imponente casa senhorial, já muito desgastada e maltratada pelo tempo. Os habitantes das redondezas imaginavam que a casa estivesse vazia; eles não podiam saber que dois bruxos a ocupavam. Lord Voldemort encontrava-se sentado no que ele chamava de "Meu Trono", na realidade uma poltrona que cheirara a mofo e umidade, e que fora restaurada por um de seus servos incompetentes, o Goyle. Ela agora estava forrada com veludo verde escuro, e botões prateados prendiam o tecido à madeira. Eram as cores de seu ancestral, Slytherin, o maior dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts.

— Vá chamá-la, Rabicho. Quero vê-la agora. E relaxar um pouco... — um sorrisinho esboçou-se no seu rosto — Depois continuaremos traçando os planos para chegar ao Santuário. Eles não perdem por esperar.

— Eles nem ao menos têm que esperar, não é, milorde? — sua voz estava nervosa — Com tantos servos querendo chamar a atenção de milorde, eles têm tido bastante trabalho, mesmo sem a arma principal...

— Não seja tolo, Rabicho. Dumbledore sabe que não me contento com pouco. Que se estou quieto até agora, é porque preparo algo maior e mais grandioso do que ele consegue imaginar. E ele está certo. — outro sorrisinho entortou de leve seu rosto de serpente — O velho caduco acha que está preparado para me enfrentar. Mas ele não espera que eu use uma arma que não pode ser neutralizada, que não pode ser destruída. Jamais passaria pela cabeça dele o que nós estamos fazendo, Rabicho. E essa é a nossa vantagem.

— Claro, milorde, como sempre, o senhor está certo. C-com licença, vou trazê-la para o senhor.

O homenzinho retirou-se e voltou minutos depois acompanhado. A mulher que ele trouxera olhou para o bruxo sentado na poltrona, correndo os olhos para a serpente que ondulava de maneira medonha sobre o tapete e, ocultando seu asco, sorriu.

— Mandou me chamar, milorde?

— Sim. — ele sorria maldosamente. A mulher agitou levemente os cachos prateados e caminhou na direção do bruxo.

**Cap. 1 – O erro de Duda**

Harry estava sentado na calçada da rua dos Alfeneiros, em frente ao nº 4, contemplando o asfalto à sua frente com o olhar perdido. Volta e meia desviava o olhar do asfalto e voltava-se para o pesado malão ao seu lado. A qualquer momento o sr. Weasley chegaria e o levaria dali, e Harry sabia o que o aguardava. Uma carta dizendo que ele tinha sido expulso de Hogwarts, é claro. Talvez ele até voltasse para o castelo, mas, chegando lá, encontraria a profª Minerva McGonagall de prontidão, pronta para quebrar a sua varinha. Era uma visão terrível, a da sua varinha sendo partida ao meio, mas ele não podia evitar porque por mais que tentasse desviar seus pensamentos eles teimavam em se voltar para a grande burrada que acabara de fazer.

Enfeitiçar Duda... Era a _última_ coisa que Harry deveria ter feito. E, no entanto, ele fez. Agora Duda estava lá, largado no sofá, cercado por tio Válter e pela tia Petúnia, com galhos cheios de maçãs brotando atrás das orelhas. Estava ridículo, é verdade, e Harry sentia uma vontade imensa de cair na gargalhada, mas era impedido pelo seu estômago, que revirava de dor, como se fosse inconcebível a idéia de ele achar qualquer coisa engraçada na iminência de ser expulso de Hogwarts. 

A verdade é que Duda tinha merecido aquela macieira na cabeça. No dia anterior, tio Válter tinha mandado Harry ao mercado comprar carvão para um churrasco que eles dariam na casa dos Dursley em comemoração aos "lucros estratosféricos" que a Grunnings, a empresa de brocas da qual tio Válter era diretor, tinha alcançado, graças a um "excelente contrato" que ele conseguira assinar com o sr. Mason, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo tentando, desde que Harry arruinara o jantar deles há três anos.

Harry voltava do mercado com dois enormes sacos de carvão, um em cada braço, quando foi _interceptado_ por dois grandalhões mal-encarados. Antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, foi acertado por um direto no estômago. Alguém o segurou por trás, enquanto arrancavam os sacos de carvão e batiam com eles na sua cabeça. Logo ele estava estirado no chão, cheio de dores por todo o corpo, o carvão espalhado pela calçada, ouvindo uma mulher gritar feito uma maluca que uma gangue espancara um garotinho indefeso em frente à casa dela.

Harry queria dizer que _não_ era um garotinho, e _não_ era indefeso, mas não conseguiu porque quando abriu a boca tudo o que ele sentiu foi um gosto horrível de sangue. Contentou-se em ser levantado por um rapaz com cara de débil mental e ser levado, cambaleando, até à casa dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia ficara horrorizada com a visão de Harry absolutamente imundo em sua sala, e tio Válter só faltava botar fogo pelo nariz.

— Será que você não _consegue_ agir como uma pessoa normal? _Nem_ ir ao mercado você pode sem se meter em confusão! Hoje nós temos um encontro _importantíssimo_, e tudo o que você faz é arruiná-lo, como sempre fez, _arruinou_ nossas vidas desde que chegou a esta casa!

Harry ficou indignado. Ele acabara de ser espancado, e tio Válter parecia nem ter se dado conta que ele estava cheio de cortes e de sangue. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de voar no pescoço do tio Válter, mas desistiu porque se lembrou de que tio Válter _não_ tinha pescoço. Então ele murmurou um "Estou indo para o meu quarto" e subiu as escadas. Tomou um banho gelado, sentindo arder cada ferimento novamente, mas consciente de que logo estaria melhor. Pensou na única coisa que costumava pensar que o consolava quando estava com vontade de fazer o mundo explodir: Hogwarts. Faltavam duas semanas para Harry voltar para Hogwarts, e ele não tinha conseguido sair da casa dos Dursley ainda. Olhou para a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, que estava entregando uma carta para Sirius. Então abriu a gaveta, e começou a reler as últimas cartas que recebera de seus amigos.

Harry só conseguiu se levantar às 10h na manhã seguinte. E, estranhamente, tia Petúnia não viera acordá-lo aos berros. Ainda com dores pelo corpo, ele desceu as escadas e não encontrou ninguém, a casa estava completamente vazia. Isso era definitivamente estranho, os Dursley jamais o deixavam sozinho em casa, com medo de a encontrarem destruída quando voltassem. Então Harry lembrou-se que era o aniversário de Pedro Polkiss, um chato da turma do Duda, e que os Dursley passariam o dia todo fora. Mal conseguindo acreditar na própria sorte, Harry foi até a cozinha e preparou um super café da manhã. Fritou ovos, bacon, e comeu até o cereal do Duda. Há muito tempo ele não comia bem assim, desde que estava em Hogwarts. Depois, lavou todas as louças, achando que seria melhor tia Petúnia não suspeitar que ele andava comendo coisas escondido.

Quando saiu no jardim para tomar um ar fresco, Harry avistou os dois malucos que tinham batido nele no dia anterior. Mais que rapidamente, ele se escondeu atrás da estátua de pedra de um homenzinho de farda, pois não queria que o vissem. Os brutamontes foram se aproximando, até parar em frente à porta do nº 4 e tocar a campainha. Seria possível que eles tinham vindo ali para terminar o serviço e matar Harry de uma vez? Harry achou que não seria um jeito muito legal de morrer, assim, de pancada. Ele só não conseguia entender _por qu_. Não tinha a menor idéia de quem seriam aqueles caras e muito menos por que o estariam perseguindo. Achou que talvez fosse porque simplesmente o viram um dia na rua e não foram com a cara dele. O que, aliás, era bem possível, já que eles pareciam meio pirados, mesmo. Mas a resposta para suas dúvidas veio quando ele ouviu um trecho da conversa dos dois.

— ...Duda está nos enrolando, ele devia ter vindo falar com a gente ainda ontem.

— Eu não quero nem saber, se ele não botar a grana nas nossas mãos agora, eu vou encher ele de porrada!

— Ele é muito burro, não? Podia ter batido no magrelo sozinho, nem precisava gastar dinheiro conosco. Mas é ridículo, ele parece que tem medo daquele fracote...

— O loirinho banhudo é mesmo uma comédia!! A vontade que eu tenho é de bater _nele_, sabe, ele me irrita. Só não faço isso porque sou muito bem pago... Você não acha que ele está demorando muito?

— Vai ver não tem ninguém em casa... Vem, a gente volta outra hora.

Enquanto os dois iam embora, Harry sentia a raiva crescer dentro dele, como se ele estivesse se incendiando por dentro, o fogo consumindo suas entranhas. _Duda_ era o culpado, _Duda_ tinha pagado àqueles hipopótamos para baterem nele. Duda era um covarde, morria de medo de fazer qualquer coisa contra Harry, um pouco por medo do próprio Harry, mas muito mais por medo de Sirius. Provavelmente achou que se alguma coisa acontecesse a Harry, sem que ele soubesse que tinha o dedo gordo do Duda no meio, Sirius não poderia fazer nada, não podia acusar Duda nem transformá-lo numa lesma gigante e gosmenta.

Decidiu que iria se vingar. Mal podia esperar para ver.

Então, quando os Dursley chegaram no finalzinho da tarde, cantarolando alegremente, Harry entrou em ação.

— Dois caras estiveram aqui hoje de manhã, procurando por você, primo.

Duda ficou subitamente pálido.

— Q-quem eram eles? O que eles queriam?

— Receber uma grana que você está devendo. — Harry sorriu cinicamente — Pelo showzinho de ontem. Sabe, os socos no meu estômago, esses cortes aqui, o carvão na calçada.

Tio Válter mantinha uma expressão de levemente intrigado, enquanto tia Petúnia estava decididamente horrorizada. Ela ficava horrorizada com tudo. E Duda estava ainda mais pálido. Harry continuou:

— Parece que eles não estão muito satisfeitos com o seu calote. Acho que estão com uma vontade incontrolável de socar você, também.

Duda gaguejava, tentando se explicar.

— Não, primo, acho que eles se enganaram, eu não fiz trato nenhum com ninguém, eu não paguei para ninguém bater em você, é... é sério... Isso é uma tremenda mentira...

— Eu só acho — interrompeu Harry — Que se você vai apanhar na rua, devia ter uma arma para se defender.

E pegou a varinha que ele estava segurando nas costas. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, tio Válter pulou na frente de Duda, ficando entre ele e Harry.

— Não vou permitir que você dê essa _coisa_ para o meu filho, não você deixar você transformar ele num anormal como você! Ele _jamais_ vai encostar nessa... vareta! E ele não vai fazer bruxarias!

— Não era essa a minha intenção, tio Válter — ele respondeu calmamente, saindo do alcance das garras gordas de tio Válter — Eu pensei em algo mais prático, como uma galharia.

E, ao dizer isto, apontou a varinha para Duda e um lampejo marrom saiu da ponta dela acertando Duda no nariz. Galhos verdes brotaram atrás das orelhas dele, e começaram a frutificar. Pequeninas maçãs surgiram, e começaram a crescer. Harry ficou apenas observando os galhos cresceram e engrossarem, e as maçãs incharem. Estava se acabando de tanto rir.

Tia Petúnia estava desesperada, tentando arrancar os galhos da cabeça de Duda.

— Não, mamãe... Ai! Está doendo! Não, não puxa!...

Tio Válter estava com tanto ódio de Harry que mal conseguia falar. Sua imensa cara ganhara uma cor quase roxa, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi gritar, quase sem fôlego, e enchendo Harry de cuspe.

— FORA... DA MINHA... CASA...! E NÃO VOLTE... NUNCA... MAIS...! SEU MOLEQUE... ATREVIDO... E ANORMAL!...

— Com todo o prazer! — berrou Harry em resposta, ainda com raiva, mas bem mais aliviado porque conseguira se vingar de Duda.

Ele pulou para trás do sofá, pegou o malão que tinha deixado arrumado e a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, e se precipitou para a porta da frente. Mas, nesse instante, uma grande coruja negra entrou voando e deixou cair uma carta na cabeça de Harry. Ele abriu.

_Prezado Senhor H. Potter,_

_Acabamos de ser informados que um feitiço _Arborum_ foi realizado em sua residência às 7:23h da tarde de hoje._

_De acordo com o Decreto Para Restrição Racional da Prática de Bruxaria por Menores, 1875, parágrafo C, bruxos menores de idade não formados não podem fazer feitiços durante o período das férias._

_Notificaremos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sobre o uso ilegal de magia pelo senhor, a fim de que possam tomar as providências necessárias._

_Atenciosamente,_

Mafalda Hopkirk

Escritório de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia

_Ministério da Magia_

Harry terminou de ler a carta estupefato, dobrou-a rapidamente, enfiou-a no bolso de qualquer jeito, e já ia saindo quando outra coruja chegou derrubando um bilhete para Harry. Ele reconheceu como sendo Hermes, a coruja de Percy.

_Harry,_

_Eu soube o que aconteceu. O Ministério vai notificar Hogwarts, querem que eles vejam uma punição para você. Acho que pretendem que você seja expulso. Mas não esquenta, papai prometeu aliviar as coisas para o seu lado. Fique pronto, espere na rua, estamos indo te buscar agora._

_Rony._

Ele saiu correndo para a rua, sentou-se na calçada, esperando, o ar morno de fim de tarde a lhe fazer companhia. Escureceu, e Harry ainda estava lá. Não se preocupou em saber quanto tempo tinha passado; pareceu-lhe que eram horas.

E agora estava lá, com o olhar perdido, esperando. Sua cabeça estava em turbilhão, mais de uma vez ele achou que fosse ser expulso de Hogwarts, mas não era como agora. Ele enfeitiçara Duda, por vontade própria, usando uma varinha, chamando a atenção dos trouxas. Se algum dos vizinhos visse aquilo, o Ministério ia ter um bocado de trabalho. Ele _planejara_ o feitiço, não fora um descontrole, como naquela vez com tia Guida. E Rony também achava que Harry seria expulso, o que significava que isso provavelmente aconteceria. Não era só paranóia.

Harry desviou os olhos do asfalto e olhou para o céu da rua dos Alfeneiros.

"Não é como o céu de Hogwarts", pensou. Voltou os olhos para o asfalto, e tornou a olhar para o céu. Seria possível?

Um pontinho verde no céu vinha crescendo, aproximando-se. À medida que chegava mais e mais perto, Harry notou que tinha uma forma retangular. Decididamente, não se parecia com um carro. Era um retângulo estampado em vários tons de verde, com desenhos florais, que crescia a cada segundo. E só quando a coisa aterrissou, pairando a uns 40 cm do chão, foi que Harry pôde entender de que se tratava. Quatro Weasleys, o sr. Weasley, Rony, Fred e Jorge, vieram buscá-lo. _De tapete voador_.

_(continua...)_


	2. O Tapete Voador

**Cap. 2 – O Tapete Voador**

Os meninos sorriam acenando animadamente para ele. O sr. Weasley parecia muito preocupado.

— Ahn... Olá, Harry. Você está bem? — balbuciou o sr. Weasley. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, mas ainda não conseguia fechar a boca — Então, suba.

Harry continuou parado. Ele esperava absolutamente tudo, qualquer coisa, _menos_ aquilo. Um carro do Ministério, o Nôitibus Andante, outro carro voador, talvez uma moto voadora, pó-de-flu, até vassouras, mas _nunca_ um tapete voador.

E, no entanto, era _fantástico_! 

Jorge pulou do tapete para ajudar Harry com o malão.

— Ei! Fecha a boca, ou vai acabar destroncando seu queixo! — exclamou ele, zombeteiro, enquanto jogava o malão em cima do tapete.

Harry fechou a boca, ainda maravilhado, pegou a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, e subiu no tapete.

— Eu nunca andei de tapete voador, sabem...

— Nós também não! — disse Rony, animado — É a primeira vez, papai comprou este na semana passada!

O sr. Weasley se virou para conferir se todos estavam confortáveis. Então, deu um tapinha no tapete e disse: "Vamos!" A parte da frente do tapete se curvou, como um gancho, e ficou parecendo um trenó para deslizar na neve. Acelerou e...

Saiu zunindo, como uma bala ou um carro de corrida, sempre subindo. Harry achou que fosse cair, mas, estranhamente, ele estava bem seguro no tapete, como se estivesse grudado nele. Estavam a uma velocidade incrível, então, quando o tapete já tinha subido o bastante, se endireitou e perdeu o ângulo inclinado, e, seguindo em frente, ainda com a ponta curvada, sua velocidade se multiplicou, e Harry percebeu que nunca antes andara em algo tão rápido. Exceto por, é claro, o vagonete que descia pelos túneis subterrâneos do Gringotes.

Ventava muito àquela altura e àquela velocidade, os cabelos de Harry, naturalmente bagunçados, agora voavam para trás. Ele inspirou profundamente, sentindo-se embriagado pela velocidade. "Então é assim que se sentem" pensou Harry, "os trouxas que saem por aí a 200km por hora num conversível atropelando as velhinhas na rua." 

— Então, — falou Fred — você fez brotar uma árvore na cabeça do seu primo?

— Não chegou a ser árvore... Apenas alguns galhos...

Todos estavam rindo.

— Eu daria tudo para ter visto essa cena, Harry! — disse Rony — Ele ainda está de dieta? — Harry respondeu que não, que tinham desistido porque tia Petúnia ficou com dó de deixar seu pobre filhinho mal alimentado e resolvera, ela mesma, costurar calças novas para seu anjinho — Ah, que pena!... Pelo menos ele poderia produzir seu próprio alimento. Você sabe, sentiu fome, estende a mão e pega uma maçã na cabeça!

Harry gargalhava, estava tão alegre que até se esquecera que estava para ser expulso de Hogwarts.

— Você não devia ter feito isso, Harry. — começou o sr. Weasley — Os trouxas também merecem respeito, e, além disso, ele é seu primo, vocês pertencem à mesma família, não devia ficar com briguinhas bobas.

— Ah, pai, corta essa! — interrompeu Fred — Aquele trouxa chato bem que mereceu, não mereceu, Harry? Fica implicando com Harry o tempo todo, e fala mal dos bruxos...

— E mandou me bater! Olha, sr. Weasley, sinceramente, eu concordo com o senhor que devemos respeitar os trouxas, mas não me peça para aplicar isso ao Duda também. Ele é _insuportável_! Pagou a dois malucos para acabarem comigo, eu _não podia_ deixar barato! Eu _tinha_ de me vingar!

— Ele _não_ fez isso, Harry... — balbuciou o sr. Weasley, incrédulo — eu não posso _acreditar_ que seu primo tenha feito isso...

— Fez sim! Mas nunca mais vai fazer, tenho certeza! Aqueles galhos devem ser bastante incômodos...

— Ah, mas a essa altura o Ministério já resolveu toda a situação e...

— Ahn... Sr. Weasley!... — interrompeu-o Harry, lembrando-se subitamente da notificação que o Ministério mandaria para Hogwarts — Eu não vou ser expulso, vou?

O sr. Weasley sorriu, o que deixou Harry muito aliviado.

— Quanto a isso não se preocupe, já conversei com a Mafalda, ela não vai notificar Hogwarts sobre seu deslize, Harry. Eu a convenci de que foi só uma travessura de criança, sem maiores conseqüências, e que ninguém havia visto, não ia ser difícil consertar tudo, e que isso não vai mais se repetir. E, além disso, você é _Harry Potter_. Afinal, acho que foi só por causa disso que ela deixou passar.

Harry nunca gostou muito do fato de que era famoso, isso causava um certo constrangimento. Mas, às vezes, tinha lá suas vantagens. Não ser expulso de Hogwarts, mesmo fazendo brotar uma árvore na cabeça do primo, era uma dessas vantagens.

Era maravilhosa a sensação de estar ali em cima, sentindo o vento no rosto, longe dos problemas, dos perigos, a uma velocidade que ele nem se atrevia a imaginar qual seria. Por alguns instantes, se esquecera dos Dursley, de Draco, de Voldemort. Harry tinha pesadelos com Voldemort quase todas as noites, desde a final do Torneio Tribruxo. Sonhava com ele emergindo do caldeirão, sonhava com a morte de Cedrico, sonhava com a "reunião" dos Comensais da Morte, sonhava com a Marca Negra, sonhava com o braço prateado de Rabicho, sonhava com os ecos de seus pais, sonhava que Voldemort os estava matando novamente, sonhava que Voldemort matava seu Patrono, e, o mais horrível de todos, por duas vezes, Harry sonhara que ele matava Dumbledore. Depois da segunda noite que sonhara com a morte de Dumbledore, Harry acordou assustado e mandou uma carta a Sirius. Precisava desabafar com alguém. E, ainda que a resposta não tivesse chegado, Harry se sentia melhor, e não mais tivera pesadelos.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para _tentar_ observar alguma coisa lá embaixo. Tudo o que conseguiu ver foi um imenso borrão verde com pintinhas coloridas e, volta e meia, uns riscos cinzas, azuis e cor de terra. Supôs que fossem as casinhas no meio das plantações, cortadas por rios e estradas.

— Estamos quase chegando! — anunciou o sr. Weasley, apontando o dedo para uma colina que ainda estava muito longe. A Toca ficava atrás dela.

Harry estava realmente muito feliz de poder estar ali, com seu melhor amigo e a família de bruxos que ele mais gostava no mundo. Era perfeito, terminar as férias assim.

O tapete começou a reduzir sua velocidade, se inclinou para frente e para baixo e foi perdendo altura. Então parou, a uns cinco metros da porta da frente da Toca, flutuando a 40 cm do chão, já com a ponta reta.

O sr. Weasley, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry desceram do tapete. Harry com o malão na mão, e Rony com a gaiola vazia de Edwiges. Fazia uma noite linda, o céu estava cheio de estrelas e soprava uma brisa fresca. Eles se encaminhavam para a porta da frente, quando Harry, do nada, se lembrou de algo.

— Sr. Weasley?

Ele virou-se.

— Sim, Harry?

— Tapetes voadores não são... ilegais? — perguntou Harry, hesitante.

Antes que o sr. Weasley pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Jorge falou, com os olhos brilhando:

— É _claro_ que são ilegais! Ou o que você acha, que Fred e eu toparíamos fazer alguma coisa que fosse absolutamente dentro dos padrões? Francamente, até parece que você não conhece a gente!!

— Não ligue para ele, Harry! — falou o sr. Weasley, rindo-se do comentário do filho — Não são mais ilegais. Há um mês, mais ou menos, o Ministério acabou concordando em liberar seu uso, desde que mantenham certa discrição, é claro. Não podemos sair por aí sobrevoando as cidades dos trouxas, eles provavelmente veriam, e o trabalho que isso daria ao Ministério... É certo que tapetes chamam muito mais a atenção do que vassouras, mas havia uma deficiência de veículos familiares na Grã-Bretanha. Crianças muito pequenas não se dão bem com vassouras, é _perigoso_, sabe. Além disso, vassouras não são rápidas o suficiente, precisávamos de algo mais veloz. Bom, demorou um bocado, mas o velho Ali Bashir conseguiu me convencer, e eu diria que ele está certo, por um lado... É bem verdade que ele tem um lucro fabuloso exportando para cá, por enquanto é o único fornecedor atuando na Grã-Bretanha, mas eu não me arrisco ao dizer que muito em breve ele terá concorrência. Amin Sharif está pleiteando uma licença junto ao Departamento de Regul...

— Harry, querido! — a sra. Weasley apareceu na porta da casa, e estava vindo na direção dele — Eu fiquei tão _preocupada_! Como você _pôde_ fazer isso, menino? Isso lá é coisa que se faça, sair enfeitiçando seu primo?... Arthur e eu ficamos tão preocupados com você!... Você podia ter sido expulso! Se não fosse a boa vontade da Mafalda, ah, eu não sei o que seria...

E a sra. Weasley abraçou Harry tão forte que ele até deixou o malão cair, fazendo um estrondo.

— Esteve se alimentando bem? — ela continuou, depois de soltar Harry, agora segurando os ombros dele — Não estavam te maltratando, estavam? Foi por isso que você fez aquilo com seu primo?

— Nã... não, não estavam me maltratando, os Dursley, foi só um probleminha com Duda, nada de mais... Eu...

— Ah! — ela suspirou aliviada, agora tentando ajeitar os cabelos de Harry com as mãos — Isso me deixa _bem_ mais tranqüila, saber que você está bem... Com todas as coisas que estão acontecendo por aí... Pelo menos você estava seguro... Mas, vamos, entrem, o que estamos fazendo aqui fora ainda?!...

E, um a um, todos entraram na Toca. Fazia um ano desde a última vez que Harry estivera lá. Ele estava _tão_ feliz naquela época... Sem o retorno de Voldemort a lhe preocupar, sem a morte de Cedrico a lhe pesar na consciência... Ainda que todos tivessem dito que Harry não tinha culpa, ele _sabia_ que podia ter evitado, que se não fosse tão teimoso e tivesse tocado na Taça sozinho, se não tivesse bancado o garoto generoso que divide o prêmio, Cedrico ainda estaria vivo... 

Todos esses pensamentos que estavam perdidos durante a viagem no tapete, voltaram velozes para sua cabeça assim que ele entrou na casa. Talvez pela visão de um Percy debruçado sobre pilhas e pilhas de papéis numa mesa no canto da cozinha, com profundas olheiras, trabalhando em relatórios quilométricos. Ou talvez porque simplesmente era inevitável que eles voltassem, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A sra. Weasley serviu chá ("Para vocês todos relaxarem") e depois mandou os garotos para a cama, enquanto ela permaneceu na cozinha com o sr. Weasley e Percy, que não parou nem por um instante de trabalhar nos papéis e sequer ergueu a cabeça enquanto todos estavam ali. Parecia nem ter notado que havia mais alguém na cozinha.

— Percy está estranho... — falou Harry, enquanto subiam os lances de escada em direção ao quarto de Rony.

— Ah, não ligue para ele! — disse Fred — Está assim há várias semanas, analisando papéis e mais papéis. Isso quando não está despachando corujas. Além de usar o Hermes, ele alugou mais três corujas no criadouro do sr. Gray. Sinceramente, acho que o Percy está pirando de vez...

— O que, claro, é maravilhoso! — completou Jorge — Ele mal tem tempo para pegar no nosso pé, e nem reclamar de nada. Aliás, ele não tem tempo nem para dormir, virou praticamente um zumbi!

Rony lançou um olhar de censura aos dois irmãos, que se dobravam em risadinhas abafadas.

— Eu não sei como mamãe permite uma coisa dessas! Ela está visivelmente preocupada com o Percy, mas não fala nada, ela diz que ele está fazendo a coisa certa e dando tudo de si, e quisera Deus que todos fossem como ele. E, para falar a verdade... bom, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer uma coisa dessas, mas... eu também estou preocupado com ele... Tenho certeza que tudo isso é por causa da volta do Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu também queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas mamãe não deixa! Diz que eu sou muito jovem para poder fazer qualquer coisa. Então eu tento pelo menos não atrapalhar, mas esses dois aí — e apontou a cabeça na direção de Fred e Jorge, lançando um olhar de reprovação que Harry nunca imaginou que Rony um dia pudesse ter — só ficam provocando explosões e fazendo chover sapos o dia todo.

— Que é isso, Roniquinho! — zombou Fred — Deixa disso, volta ao normal enquanto ainda dá tempo! Sabe, você fica péssimo nessa panca de bom garoto e responsável. Não é porque o Percy não está mais em condições de nos encher que você vai fazer isso por ele, né?

— E sabe o que mais? — interrompeu Jorge — Se você não tomar cuidado, Rony, vai ficar igualzinho ao Percy!

— Babacas!... — murmurou Rony — Eu não vou ficar igual ao Percy, eu não sou igual a ele! Vamos Harry, que essa conversa já me encheu.

E puxou Harry para dentro do quarto, batendo a porta na cara de Fred e Jorge que gargalhavam no corredor.

Rony estava com uma cara muito aborrecida. Colocou o malão de Harry ao pé de uma das duas camas que havia no quarto, enquanto resmungava coisas do tipo: "Igual ao Percy, francamente!... Eles não enxergam?..." ou "De onde tiraram essas idéias absurdas?... Eu não vou ficar igual ao Percy!..."

Harry não falou nada, porque não queria aborrecer o amigo, mas não pôde deixar de concordar intimamente com o que os gêmeos disseram. Se Rony não tomasse cuidado, acabaria como o Percy.

— Você viu, Harry, como Fred e Jorge estão? Pior do que nunca, não conseguem nem levar a sério a volta do Você-Sabe-Quem! E ficam fazendo piadinhas idiotas o tempo inteiro! Já está na hora de eles criarem um pouco de juízo, ao invés de ficarem me enchendo com essas comparações absurdas, dizendo que eu sou o Percy 2!...

Harry fez força para sufocar uma risada. Percy 2 era realmente engraçado, embora ele achasse que os gêmeos estavam exagerando um pouco. Mesmo passando sermão nos irmãos, Rony estava muito longe de se parecer com um novo Percy.

— Bom, — começou Harry — você tem que concordar que é estranho ver você dizendo aquelas coisas para os seus irmãos, dando lição de moral... Definitivamente, Rony, não é sem motivo que eles fazem essas comparações... Mas você não parece um novo Percy — Harry apressou-se em dizer, ao ver que o queixo de Rony caíra — Ainda está longe disso, você ainda é o Rony que eu conheci, só parece um pouquinho mais... consciente.

Visivelmente decepcionado, Rony resmungou.

— Até _você_, Harry! Pensei que pelo menos _você_ fosse me dar razão, depois de tudo o que aconteceu na final daquele Torneio... Você sabe como _ele_ é perigoso, como tudo vai ficar mais difícil agora que _ele_ voltou... Você sabe do que ele é capaz, você viu... Eu não esperava que você fosse dar razão a Fred e Jorge, ao invés de concordar comigo...

Harry amarrou a cara para Rony, enquanto puxava a colcha alaranjada para se deitar na cama.

— Não precisava ficar me lembrando disso agora.

— Ah, claro que não! Eu me sinto tão confortável sendo chamado de Percy 2 quanto você tendo que lembrar de Cedrico e todas aquelas coisas.

Harry sentiu que estava ficando quente. Rony estava passando dos limites. Como ele podia querer comparar um apelido idiota que os irmãos colocaram nele com tudo o que ele passara na final do Torneio Tribuxo? Então ele achava que ser chamado de Percy 2 era tão horrível quanto ver Voldemort ressurgindo, e ser torturado por ele?

Mas ele não queria brigar com Rony, em vez disso deitou na cama e puxou as cobertas, dizendo:

— Estou com sono, e se você não se importa eu gostaria de dormir.

Rony soltou um último resmungo, e apagando a lamparina, também foi se deitar.

Harry logo caiu no sono, e teve uma noite sem sonhos.

_(continua...)_


	3. Um ataque de Comensais

**Cap. 3 – Um ataque de Comensais**

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se animado e bem disposto. Rony já estava de pé, trocando seu pijama por uma roupa mais apropriada, e lhe falou animadamente:

— Acorda logo seu preguiçoso! Vamos ao Beco Diagonal esta manhã. Venha tomar café.

Harry olhou para o amigo sem entender. Era quase como se a discussão da noite anterior nem tivesse acontecido. Mas achou que era melhor assim, não estava com cabeça para ficar martelando nesse assunto e muito menos para pedidos de desculpas.

— Eu já vou.

Vestiu-se e desceu para a cozinha com Rony, onde já estavam reunidos Gina, Fred e Jorge, e o sr. e a sra. Weasley. Percy não estava lá.

— Percy está dormindo? — perguntou a Rony.

— Ah, não. Ele saiu para trabalhar.

— Já?! — espantou-se Harry.

— Para você ver, Harry, que Jorge não estava brincando quando diz que Percy virou praticamente um zumbi.

Harry e Rony sentaram-se à mesa. O sr. Weasley, que estava lendo o Profeta Diário enquanto bebericava uma xícara de café, cumprimentou-os animado.

— Bom dia, garotos! Vejo que dormiram bem.

— Humhum — fez Rony.

— Bom dia, Harry. — cumprimentou Gina, timidamente.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu. Não pôde deixar de notar como ela estava... _crescendo_. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa, porque era de Cho que ele gostava, mas era impossível Harry não admitir para si mesmo que a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo estava ficando uma belezinha. Então desviou o olhar para sua caneca, como se temesse que ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

A sra. Weasley começou a servi-lo de salsichas e pão.

— Hoje vamos comprar o material escolar de vocês. — e lançando um olhar faiscante aos gêmeos, continuou — E desta vez, não quero _ninguém_ tentando entrar na Travessa do Tranco enquanto eu compro asas de besouro indiano. Estamos entendidos?

— Ora, mamãe, não estávamos tentando ir à Travessa do Tranco, estávamos apenas tentando resgatar a coruja do Rony! — falou Jorge, fingindo indignação.

— É verdade! — disse Fred — Pichitinho ficou louco, não podíamos deixar ele entrar sozinho naquele lugar! Nós tentamos impedi-lo, mas sabe como ele é pirado...

— Vocês mandaram Pichitinho ir até lá! — berrou a sra. Weasley — A coruja não tirou essa idéia do nada! Vocês usaram o pobrezinho como desculpa para suas travessuras!

— Como pode pensar tão mal da gente, mamãe?! — falou Fred, tentando parecer inocente — Nós nunca faríamos uma coisa dessas!

— Claro que não... — resmungou a sra. Weasley, ainda nervosa, num tom de quem não acreditava realmente no que acabara de ouvir — Mas nada de arranjar confusões hoje, está bem?

— Pode deixar, mamãe, vamos nos comportar como anjinh... — Jorge começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma exclamação alta e revoltada do pai.

— O que foi, Arthur? — perguntou a sra. Weasley preocupada.

— Leia isto. — respondeu o sr. Weasley, entregando-lhe o exemplar do Profeta Diário que ele estava lendo.

— _Por Merlin!_— ela levou uma mão à boca e deixou cair no chão com estrépito a chaleira que estava segurando. Olhava horrorizada e boquiaberta para o que quer que fosse que estava estampado no jornal.

Os gêmeos levantaram-se e contornaram a mesa indo em direção à mãe para ver o que a assustara tanto. Pegando o exemplar da mão dela, Fred exclamou.

— É a Marca Negra!

Tomando o Profeta Diário do irmão, Jorge leu em voz alta:

— "Ataque de Comensais da Morte na Bulgária".

Tomado pela curiosidade, Harry também foi ver o jornal, e viu o crânio brilhando na foto em preto e branco, a cobra saindo pela boca, pairando sobre uma casa com enormes jardins. 

Rony pareceu subitamente desesperado.

— Não é a casa do Krum, é? Por favor, diz que não é!

— Não, não... — disse Harry, enquanto lia a notícia — Aqui diz que é uma casa de trouxas... Foi ontem, por volta das nove horas... Os vizinhos viram a Marca Negra e ligaram para a polícia dos trouxas, eles invadiram a casa e encontraram os corpos... Um casal e duas meninas pequenas... O Ministério da Bulgária teve muito trabalho para apagar a memória de toda essa gente...

À medida que lia, Harry se sentia tomado por uma profunda tristeza. Não lamentava tanto pela morte daquela família de trouxas que ele sequer conhecia, mas sim pelo que isso representava. Os Comensais da Morte agindo tão abertamente... Os tempos horríveis de que todos tinham medo estavam de volta...

Ele olhou para Rony e viu que Gina o estava abraçando, parecia estar tentando consolá-lo.

— Foi uma casa de trouxas, Rony, você ouviu... Mione está bem, tenho certeza de que está...

Então Harry lembrou-se. Como podia ter esquecido? Mione fora com os pais passar os últimos dias de férias na casa de Vítor Krum, na Bulgária. Era por isso que Rony andava _tão_ nervoso e irritadiço. _Ciúmes_. Não tinha nada a ver com preocupação por causa da volta de Voldemort. Era pura e simplesmente porque Hermione estava naquele exato momento divertindo-se com Krum em algum lugar da Bulgária.

A sra. Weasley conseguiu se recuperar do choque assim que o sr. Weasley jogou-lhe um copo d'água no rosto.

— Você está bem, querida? Vamos, Molly, diga alguma coisa!

— Talvez seja melhor irmos ao Beco Diagonal amanhã... — sugeriu Gina timidamente.

— Não, querida — falou a sra. Weasley, levantando-se da cadeira em que estivera estirada, enquanto enxugava o rosto — Os Comensais não estão atacando o Beco Diagonal, estão? Então não há motivo para preocupações.

— Mas, mamãe, você acabou de...

— Isso não importa, eu estou bem de novo. Então... vamos?

— Claro, mamãe, vamos ver se encontramos alguns amigos por lá para comentar o ataque desta noite — falou Fred excitado.

E, servindo-se de Pó-de-Flu, Harry e os Weasley foram até o Caldeirão Furado, e de lá, para o Beco Diagonal, onde as mais fantásticas lojas de artigos de bruxaria apresentavam-se na rua apinhada de gente. Passaram em frente à Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, onde Harry pôde ver na vitrine uma vassoura igualzinha à dele — a Firebolt ainda era, de longe, a melhor vassoura do mundo. Ao que parecia, a tentativa da fabricante de vassouras Nimbus de desbancar a maravilhosa Firebolt com suas Nimbus Jet não estava dando muito certo, a julgar pelos pacotes de Nimbus Jet encalhados no fundo da loja.

Ladearam a rua até chegar em frente a um prédio de mármore branco, o banco de Gringotes, onde Harry resgatou uma bolsa cheia de moedas de seu cofre particular, e os Weasley as suas poucas economias. Depois, seguiram para a Floreios e Borrões a fim de comprar os livros, penas e pergaminhos para o novo ano letivo. O sr. e a sra. Weasley disseram que tinham assuntos a tratar e mandaram as crianças se divertirem enquanto eles estavam ocupados.

— Não sei onde ela está vendo crianças aqui — comentou Rony — Até mesmo Gina já tem 14 anos. Francamente!...

— Ei, Rony — chamou Jorge, enquanto Fred puxava o irmão mais novo pelo braço — Venha ver! O presente que lhe prometemos! — e dizendo isso, piscou para Harry.

Os gêmeos arrastaram Rony para dentro da loja de Madame Malkin, enquanto Harry, aturdido, seguiu-os, com Gina em seu encalço.

— O que...

Mas antes de alcançar a loja, ele ouviu uma voz que reconheceu na hora chamando pelo seu nome.

— Harry! Hei, Harry!

Era Colin Creevey, que vinha correndo pelo Beco Diagonal em sua direção, seguido pelo irmão Denis.

— Tudo bem, Harry? Puxa, legal ver você aqui! Oi Gina!

— Oi, Colin — responderam os dois, em uníssono. Gina visivelmente mais animada com a presença dele do que Harry, que notou que Colin, graças a Deus, não trazia uma máquina fotográfica.

— Desculpe, Colin, Denis, eu tenho que ir, Rony está lá dentro, eu vou ver como ele está...

— Mas, Harry... Eu quero mostrar uma coisa pra você, espera...

Só que Harry não estava mais ouvindo. Ao entrar na loja Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões, deparou-se com Rony sorrindo de orelha a orelha, uma caixa na mão, enquanto os gêmeos acertavam com a dona da loja.

— Veja, Harry, vestes a rigor novas! — e abrindo a caixa mostrou uma veste alaranjada com detalhes em negro — Não é linda?

Era realmente bonita. Bom, comparada com as vestes que Rony usara no Baile de Inverno do ano anterior, essa era _maravilhosa_. "Pelo visto, Fred e Jorge cumpriram com a promessa", pensou Harry, enquanto elogiava a boa ação dos gêmeos, dando-lhes depois uma piscadela sem que Rony visse.

Ao saírem para a rua, avistaram Gina entretida numa animada conversa com Colin Creevey, enquanto Denis lambia um enorme sorvete da Florean Fortescue, sem sequer dar atenção a eles.

— Olha lá — apontou Fred — Até que eles formam um casal bonitinho!

— Eu não acho! — resmungou Rony — Garoto chato. Vou lá chamar Gina.

— Ah, não vai, não! — retrucou Fred, segurando o irmão pela gola por trás, o que quase o estrangulou — Deixa ela em paz, Rony, eles estão só conversando. São colegas, esqueceu?

— Humpf — fez Rony, com a cara amarrada.

Harry nem fez questão de esconder o quanto achara a cena engraçada.

— Você está ridículo, Rony, bancando o irmão ciumento — disse ele aos risos.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã no Beco Diagonal, onde encontraram alguns conhecidos de Hogwarts. Conversaram com Simas Finnigan e Lilá Brown que, para surpresa deles, estavam namorando.

— É, desde a semana passada — contou Lilá, levemente corada, em meio a uma risadinha.

— Eu já gostava dela há algum tempo, sabem, faltava coragem para pedir ela em namoro — confidenciou Simas mais tarde.

Harry olhou para Rony significativamente, quando Simas perguntou de Hermione, mas ele não pareceu entender.

Quando estavam no Caldeirão Furado, preparando-se para ir embora, Harry ouviu dois garotos um pouco mais velhos do que ele conversando sobre quadribol. O garoto moreno, mais alto e forte dizia:

— ...um fracasso de vendas a nova Nimbus Jet, meu tio me contou.

— O que é uma pena — dizia o outro, que usava óculos quadrados e tinha os cabelos muito pretos — Uma excelente vassoura, e não é tão cara quanto a Firebolt, claro que também não é tão boa.

— De qualquer forma, tio Roger teve um prejuízo danado, vai tentar devolver o estoque encalhado para a fábrica, acho que ele não vai conseguir, não...

— Minha mãe comprou uma pra mim o mês passado, se eu soubesse que seu tio estava tendo tantos problemas, teria pedido a ela que comprasse aqui e não lá em Hogsmeade...

Então Harry entrou na lareira e ordenou que o mandasse para a Toca.

O almoço na Toca estava delicioso, como tudo o que a sra. Weasley preparava. À tarde, Fred e Jorge mostraram suas últimas invenções para Harry.

— Estas são mais algumas das inocentes diversões Gemialidades Weasley, patrocinadas por Harry Potter — anunciou Jorge, despejando um punhado de coisas que não pareciam nada inocentes em cima da cama. — Esta gelatina fez Rony soluçar soltando bolhas azul-escuras pela boca por duas horas. E este pirulito deixou Gina com as orelhas inchadas e peludas.

— Eles são nossas cobaias, sabe — explicou Fred — Na falta de alguém disposto a comer nossos doces, nossos queridos irmãozinhos comem sem saber. Caso contrário, eles não concordariam, sabendo que a cara pode ficar cheia de pintinhas verdes.

_(continua...)_


	4. Uma reunião agitada

**Cap. 4 – Uma reunião agitada**

Ao anoitecer, a sra. Weasley anunciou que eles deveriam jantar mais cedo e subir logo para os quartos, porque ela e o sr. Weasley teriam uma reunião importante dentro de algumas horas.

— Outra?! — exclamou Fred — Quando é que vocês vão enjoar dessas reuniões?

— Quando elas não forem mais necessárias — respondeu uma aborrecida sra. Weasley — Agora tratem de jantar.

Obedientemente, foram todos para a mesa e engoliram o jantar. Não foi nenhum sacrifício, é verdade, mas Fred e Jorge nem deram atenção à comida, muito ocupados arquitetando um meio de "animar" a reunião de logo mais.

— Bombas de bosta não, estaria muito na cara... Precisamos de algo mais sutil...

— Poderíamos colocar alguns biscoitinhos especiais no meio daqueles que mamãe vai servir...

— Genial, Fred!...

Gina se balançava na cadeira, tentando conter as risadas.

— Vocês não tomam jeito! Imagino o que mamãe não vai fazer com vocês se algum dos membros da Ordem de repente ficar com as orelhas inchadas como as de um mamute galês.

— Como você é boba, Gina — retorquiu Fred — Acredita mesmo que algum dos membros da Ordem viria até nossa casa? Eles têm coisas mais importantes a fazer!

— Então você acha que nós não somos suficientemente importantes para recebermos a visita de alguém da Ordem? — disse Rony indignado.

— É isso mesmo, Roniquinho. Eles não se ocupariam de vir até nossa casa para uma reuniãozinha à toa do papai, não com gente como os malucos do Olho-Tonto Moody e do Dédalo Diggle participando dela.

— Que Ordem é essa? Do que vocês estão falando? — quis saber Harry, já sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade.

— A _Ordem da Fênix_, Harry! — explicou Rony — Pessoas especiais, escolhidas a dedo para lutarem contra o Você-Sabe-Quem. Um grupo de elite, entende? Só que ninguém sabe quem eles são, e é bem provável que até já tenha vindo algum deles numa dessas reuniões que papai tem feito o verão todo. Só que a gente _não sabe_.    

— Rony e Gina, por que vocês não param de se iludir? — perguntou Fred — Nós somos pobretões e o papai é um funcionário subalterno do Ministério da Magia...

— Já arranjei uns biscoitos! — anunciou Jorge, entrando pela porta da cozinha. Harry nem viu quando ele saíra para buscá-los.

— Vocês não vão fazer isso! — exasperou-se Rony.

— Ah, é?! Pois então, espere para ver!

Fred e Jorge cumpriram a palavra. A sra. Weasley guardara os biscoitos num pote colorido no alto do armário, e eles colocaram seus "biscoitos especiais" junto com aqueles. Quem olhasse nem perceberia a diferença, pois pareciam todos iguais. Rony estava planejando dar um sumiço no pote sem que os gêmeos percebessem, mas não teve oportunidade porque logo a sra. Weasley entrou pela porta da cozinha e eles tiveram de subir.

— Vamos usar a sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry. Descemos até a cozinha e pegamos o pote com os biscoitos sem que mamãe veja. É só colocar debaixo da capa que ele também vai ficar invisível. Depois, é só jogar fora. Ela não vai se preocupar com isso, simplesmente vai providenciar outra coisa para servir.

Sem opção, e também porque não tinha nada para fazer, Harry concordou e eles colocaram a capa. Quando começaram a descer as escadas, ele notou que já havia algumas pessoas na sala, conversando animadamente com o sr. Weasley. Um deles era bastante velho e tinha o nariz de batata, usava umas roupas fora de moda e um chapéu cônico de couro marrom bastante surrado, além de exalar um extraordinário mau-humor. Outro homem, mais jovem, de uns trinta e poucos anos, tinha as feições parecidas com as do velho, mas, ao contrário dele, parecia animado e muito falante, além de usar umas vestes mais coerentes. E o último, Harry já conhecia. Chamava-se Dédalo Diggle, e haviam sido apresentados na primeira vez que Harry fora ao Caldeirão Furado, com Hagrid. Era bem velho, mas tinha os olhos de uma criança, que brilharam de exaltação nas poucas vezes que ele falou com o garoto. Estava usando um chapéu cônico roxo estampado com estrelas amarelas e uma capa roxa.

Harry e Rony já estavam na metade da escada quando alguém bateu na porta. A sra. Weasley foi atender, e entrou uma mulher toda vestida de preto, que tinha os cabelos castanhos bem curtos, pouco abaixo das orelhas, e usava óculos de um finíssimo aro prateado.

— Valerie, querida! — exclamou a sra. Weasley, antes de abraçar a mulher e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha — Que prazer revê-la!

— O prazer é todo meu, Molly. — ela respondeu sorrindo, e depois, voltando-se para os presentes, acrescentou — Parece que cheguei bem na hora!

— E chegou mesmo, Valerie — disse Dédalo Diggle animado — Vem, venha sentar-se conosco! Estávamos no meio de uma reuniãozinha, se é que você me entende.

— Deveria ter nos avisado que viria, Sands — interveio o velho de nariz de batata, bastante mal-humorado — Não esperávamos por você.

— Nem eu planejava vir, Fletcher — ela respondeu — Acabei de chegar, e resolvi passar por aqui para cumprimentar, mas pelo visto dei sorte e encontrei vocês.

Tentando acalmar os ânimos dos dois antes que se exaltassem, o sr. Weasley interveio.

— Ora, o que é isso, Mundungus? Valerie já é de casa, não precisa dessas formalidades, e é sempre muito bem-vinda às nossas reuniões.

— Obrigada, Arthur — respondeu Valerie, acomodando-se numa cadeira.

O homem mais jovem, que tinha o nariz igual ao de Mundungus Fletcher, dirigiu-se a Valerie.

— E então, como foi a viagem? Soube que esteve na América, não foi?

— Oh, sim. É um lugar lindo, o Triângulo das Bermudas. Ficamos na ilha de Ola-Ola, hospedados na pousada do sr. Aloha. Foi um campeonato interessante, o de quadribol aquático. Donald adorou.

— Há décadas que eu não vejo uma partida de quadribol aquático — comentou Dédalo Diggle — Eu deveria ter ido com vocês. Mas acho que posso esperar pelo próximo verão. Que acha de me acompanhar, Péricles?

— Por que não? — respondeu o jovem de nariz meio grande — Contanto que isso não atrapalhe meu trabalho...

Só então foi que Harry se deu conta de que ainda estavam parados no meio da escada.

— _Vem_ — sibilou Rony, e eles desceram os degraus que faltavam o mais silenciosamente possível. Mas Valerie parecia estar olhando na direção deles, o que foi uma sensação bastante incômoda. Por um momento delirante, Harry pensou que ela podia ver através de capas de invisibilidade, mas então lhe ocorreu que isso era impossível, a menos que ela tivesse um olho especial como o de Moody.

Assim que entraram no corredor que dava para a cozinha, a sra. Weasley passou por eles segurando o pote com biscoitos e o levou para a sala.

— _Droga!_ — resmungou Rony — Não deu tempo! Ela já levou para a sala, e eu não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer quando alguém comer um dos biscoitos de Fred e Jorge — ele suspirou, desconsolado — Devíamos ter vindo logo, ao invés de ficar parados no meio da escada.

— E se demorarmos aqui embaixo, você nem vai precisar _pensar_ no que vai acontecer, porque você vai _ver_.

— Ai,ai — Rony balançou a cabeça — A única coisa a fazer é torcer para ninguém comer um daqueles biscoitos. Se bem que se o chato do Mundungus Fletcher comê-los não vai ser uma grande perda... — ele completou, fazendo uma careta.

Então Mundungus Fletcher apanhou um biscoito e comeu. Rony apertou o braço de Harry com força, mas eles viram que nada aconteceu.

— Ufa! — suspirou Rony.

— Ué... Pensei que você não se importasse se _ele_ comesse um dos biscoitos...

Logo todos estavam comendo biscoitos e servindo-se de suco de abóbora enquanto conversavam amenidades. Por enquanto não tinha acontecido nada, e ocorreu a Harry que talvez Fred e Jorge não tivessem realmente enfeitiçado os biscoitos. Mas a todo instante Valerie lançava um olhar para o lugar onde eles estavam, perto da porta da cozinha, e Harry começou a se perguntar se ela podia vê-los, mas como ela nada fez, ele chegou à conclusão de que estava fantasiando.

Percy irrompeu pela porta da frente, parecendo muito cansado mas tentando imprimir um tom animado à sua voz.

— 'noite, senhores!

— Ora, ora, se não é o jovem Weasley! — exclamou Valerie, sorrindo.

— Como vai, sra. Sands? — ele cumprimentou — Sr. Diggle, srs. Fletcher...

— Estamos ótimos! — respondeu Dédalo Diggle — Esperávamos por você, meu rapaz, para dar início à reunião.

— Quer um suco de abóbora, meu filho? — ofereceu a sra. Weasley, servindo um copo.

— Obrigado, mamãe — ele disse, tomando o suco e pegando um biscoito.

— Temos novas medidas de segurança a serem postas em ação — começou Mundungus Fletcher, entregando um punhado de papéis ao sr. Weasley — Soube do ataque da noite passada na Bulgária? Pois é, o ministro de lá resolveu colaborar, e se ofereceu para tentar dissuadir o Fudge — ele fez um ruído de engasgo — É claro que não vai conseguir, e eu o convenci a desistir dessa idéia. Por fim, ele concordou que o melhor é continuar trabalhando em segredo.

— Hum... — dizia o sr. Weasley enquanto analisava os papéis — Ele mandará uma comissão de aurores para cá... Vão precisar de instruções... Creio que você possa cuidar disso, não, Valerie?

— Claro — ela respondeu.

— Reforço na segurança da plataforma 9 e meia durante o embarque para Hogwarts... — continuou ele, lendo.

— Temos que cuidar do jovem Potter — explicou Mundungus Fletcher — Longe de Dumbledore ou da casa dos tios ele fica muito vulnerável.

— Está vendo só isso, Harry? — cochichou Rony.

Harry fez um sinal para Rony ficar quieto. Ele não se sentia bem escutando uma conversa assim, escondido, mas já fora vencido pela curiosidade e, afinal, estavam falando dele e ele precisava saber o que era.

— Ah, claro, claro — concordou o sr. Weasley — Bem, acho que vocês ainda não sabem, mas ele está aqui em casa...

— Harry Potter está aqui?! — exclamou Valerie — Mas que imprudência, Arthur! Trazer Harry Potter para sua casa, francamente!

— Ele teve uns problemas em casa... — o sr. Weasley tentava explicar-se — Sabem... eu tive que trazê-lo...

— Não se preocupem quanto a isso — interveio a sra. Weasley — Harry está seguro aqui conosco, e falta pouco mais de uma semana para ele embarcar para Hogwarts. Não vai lhe acontecer nada, fiquem tranqüilos...

— Dumbledore não vai gostar disso... — resmungou Mundungus Fletcher.

— Ele já sabe, Mundungus — informou a sra. Weasley.

— Bem, se Alvo concordou, então não há problemas! — concluiu Dédalo Diggle — Me passa os biscoitos, por favor, Percy.

Mas Percy parecia sem ar, estava engasgando e tossia de uma maneira definitivamente estranha.

— Ah, não! — exclamou Rony, sem saber se ria ou se desesperava — Percy comeu um biscoito enfeitiçado! Por Merlin! Ele... Ele está... cacarejando?!?****

O sr. Weasley estava dando tapinhas nas costas do filho, tentando desengasgá-lo, enquanto a cada tossida sua ouvia-se um sonoro "cócócó".

— Vamos subir, Harry, antes que sobre para nós — falou Rony, puxando Harry pelo braço.

Eles subiram rapidamente as escadas, e Harry olhou para trás a tempo de ver que Valerie os seguia com os olhos, com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

— Acho que ela pode nos ver — cochichou a Rony.

— Ver?! Está se referindo a Valerie Sands? Não, não, ela não pode nos ver. — então Rony fez uma careta de preocupação — Mas pode ter _ouvido_ alguma coisa. Ela é auror, sabe. Tem treinamento para descobrir pessoas invisíveis.

Harry e Rony entraram no quarto e, fechando a porta, largaram-se cada um em sua cama.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Harry? Aqueles papéis que o Mundungus Fletcher entregou ao papai... Acho que eram instruções da Ordem! Ah, como eu gostaria de poder esfregar isso na cara do Fred!...

Mas alguma coisa estava incomodando Harry, e ele tentou dizer isso para o amigo.

— Acho que estão exagerando, não estão? Quer dizer, aumentar a segurança na plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts, só por minha causa... É meio estranho, todo mundo querendo me proteger... E você viu como aquela mulher reagiu quando seu pai disse que eu estava aqui?

— Ah, Harry, você está reclamando de barriga cheia! Todo mundo está preocupado com você e você ainda acha ruim! Ora, por favor...

Harry desistiu de tentar argumentar com Rony, sabia que não ia adiantar nada, simplesmente porque o amigo adorava ser o centro das atenções nas poucas vezes que isso aconteceu, e tinha até um certo ressentimento de Harry porque ele sempre recebia mais atenção, mas isso não tinha tanta importância assim, afinal.

— Tem outra coisa, também...

— O que, Harry?

— O velho, o Mundungus Fletcher, ele disse... ele disse que longe de Dumbledore ou da casa dos meus tios eu fico muito vulnerável... O que será que ele quis dizer? Quero dizer... o que é que meus tios têm a ver com tudo isso?... Eles não podem me proteger de Voldemort, podem?

— _Harry!_ Não fala o nome dele! E, além do mais, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como é que aqueles trouxas chatos podem te proteger. Bom... Deve haver algum feitiço envolvendo a casa, ou alguma coisa assim.

É, fazia sentido. Então Harry decidiu deixar para se preocupar com isso outra hora, e logo ele e Rony estavam absorvidos numa animada conversa sobre o desempenho do Chudley Cannons na última temporada.

_(continua...)_


	5. Surpresas em Hogwarts

**Cap. 5 – Surpresas em Hogwarts**

E os últimos dias de férias de Harry correram maravilhosamente bem. A sra. Weasley passou um baita sermão nos gêmeos por conta daquele _pequeno incidente_ que ocorrera com Percy na última reunião. E, volta e meia, o pobre Percy era acometido por crises de ingurgitamento e fumacinhas coloridas saindo das orelhas. Mas andava tão cansado que mal tinha ânimo para ralhar com os irmãos. Uma vez, Harry viu ele correr atrás dos gêmeos com uma varinha na mão, mas quando tentou lançar um feitiço, a varinha se transformou num rato de borracha. Fred e Jorge ficaram com cãibras de tanto rir. Percy só ficava um pouco melhor quando recebia visitas de sua namorada, Penélope Clearwater. Rony fazia caretas a cada visita dela.

— Olha lá, como são _melosos_!

Quase todas as noites faziam-se reuniões na casa dos Weasley. Harry entreouvira algumas conversas e ficara conhecendo alguns amigos do sr. Weasley que as freqüentavam, gente como o verdadeiro Olho-Tonto Moody, que ele só vira uma vez antes, durante o banquete final em Hogwarts, e Julius Corsair, um homem sério na casa dos 50 anos que se vestia muito distintamente. Além deles, com freqüência vinham Valerie Sands, Dédalo Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher e seu filho Péricles.

Todos eles pareciam estar trabalhando arduamente para evitar que Voldemort triunfasse, e Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de orgulho quando Péricles Fletcher, o homem de nariz levemente desproporcional, falou em Tiago Potter.

— Lembro-me bem da última vez que o vi. Tiago era de uma bravura e nobreza como nunca vi igual. Ele honrava o sangue que tinha. Uma pena que estivesse atravessado no caminho do Lord das Trevas.

Gina não parecia tão tímida na frente dele como das outras vezes, e nem ficava vermelha quando ele a surpreendia o observando. "Talvez ela tenha superado aquela paixonite por mim", pensou, embora não acreditasse realmente nisso — ou não quisesse acreditar.

O sr. Weasley estava sempre bombardeando Harry com suas perguntas sobre os trouxas, coisas do tipo "o que é um vídeo cassete" ou "para que serve uma caixa de isopor".

— Não sei como papai não se cansa de conversar sobre os trouxas — admirou-se Fred — Pensei que ele já tivesse esgotado a cota desse verão interrogando a namorada do Jorge.

— Jorge tem uma namorada trouxa? — quis saber Harry.

— Ah, não! Ela estuda em Hogwarts, os pais dela é que são trouxas. Vieram passar uns dias aqui e papai não deu folga. Ficou encantado em saber como se liga uma televisão — Fred imitou a voz do sr. Weasley — "É só apertar um botão?! Fantástico!"

De vez em quando Harry era acordado no meio da noite pelo vampiro que morava no sótão, bem em cima do quarto de Rony. O garoto tinha a impressão que o sonho do vampiro era ser um baterista, a julgar pelo modo como ele batia os canos.

O tempo passou voando, e logo chegou o dia de embarcar para Hogwarts. Todos acordaram bem cedo, e tinham muitas coisas para arrumar. Dois carros do Ministério vieram buscá-los, e Harry teve a amarga sensação que era por causa dele. Chegaram à estação de King's Cross às 10:30, com tempo de sobra para atravessar a plataforma 9 e meia e embarcar no trem vermelho que levava a Hogwarts. Mas antes que Harry pudesse atravessar pela barreira que separava as plataformas 9 e 10, sentiu alguma coisa fechar-se com força em seu ombro.

— Edwiges! — alegrou-se o garoto, ao ver a enorme coruja branca como a neve que carregava uma carta de seu padrinho — Você demorou, hein?!

E, retirando o pedaço de pergaminho das patas de Edwiges, atravessou a barreira para o mundo dos bruxos. Chamou Rony a um canto e os dois foram ler a carta de Sirius.

_Caro Harry,_

_Eu preciso saber se a sua cicatriz doeu depois daquele sonho, e com que freqüência isso acontece. Acho (e espero que eu esteja certo) que o que você sonhou significa apenas que você está impressionado com o que aconteceu na final daquele maldito torneio. Quero dizer, Dumbledore está bem vivo, não está?, e premonições não são o seu forte. Mas se sua cicatriz doer, devemos redobrar os cuidados._

_Quanto a mim, não precisa se preocupar. Estou com Remo, e temos trabalhado duro este verão. As coisas estão ficando difíceis, Harry, há ataques por toda parte e os Comensais estão ficando audaciosos. Mas, por sorte, estamos conseguindo manter a situação sob controle. Graças a Dumbledore, claro._

_Aguardo notícias suas, e me avise sobre qualquer coisa estranha. Devemos nos ver algumas vezes este ano, talvez eu vá a Hogwarts._

_Sirius_

— Ele ficou maluco?! — exclamou Rony — Como é que ele vai a Hogwarts? Ele é um foragido, procurado nº 1 na lista do Ministério!

— É, e ele também é um animago, esqueceu, Rony?

— Harry! Rony! — gritou Hermione esganiçada, que vinha correndo na direção deles, e os apertou num abraço meio desajeitado — Ah, como eu estava com saudade de vocês!

— Nós também, Mione. Não é mesmo, Rony? — falou Harry, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas do amigo.

— Ah, é, é. Sentimos muito a sua falta.

— Puxa, temos tanta coisa para conversar... — dizia Hermione animada — Tantas novidades... Vocês estão bem, não estão?

— _Que_ tipo de novidade, Hermione? — perguntou Rony em tom aborrecido — De que você está namorando o Krum, por exemplo?

— Deixa de bobagens, Rony! — ela retrucou indignada — Vítor e eu somos apenas amigos. Você não tem...

— Ah, é! Eu tinha me esquecido que para você ele é Vitinho...

— Ei, calma aí, vocês dois! — interveio Harry — Não vão brigar por causa do Krum, não agora, vão?

Com as caras amarradas, Rony e Hermione postaram-se cada um de um lado de Harry e os três entraram no trem. Encontraram uma cabine vazia, onde puderam ficar à vontade e conversar por toda a viagem, assim que o clima ruim entre os dois amigos se dissipou. Parecia que a viagem à Bulgária fizera muito bem a Hermione, porque ela estava animada e, pela primeira vez na vida, dispôs-se a falar sobre quadribol. Não foram incomodados durante o caminho, a não ser por Neville Longbottom, que viera reclamar que uma garota muito chata o estava perseguindo e tinha deixado Trevo, o sapo dele, todo cor-de-rosa. Hermione deu um jeito na situação e levou um Neville muito agradecido de volta para a cabine dele.

Quando anoiteceu, eles desembarcaram na estação de Hogsmeade, onde coches encantados estavam à espera deles para levá-los diretamente à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Adentrando os jardins da propriedade, Harry pôde divisar as paredes de pedra do castelo, com suas muitas torres e torrinhas. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

O Salão Principal estava com uma decoração magnífica, as velas flutuantes que mudavam de cor formando um estranho arco-íris dançavam no alto e o teto encantado mostrava um céu límpido e estrelado. As quatro mesas das casas estavam enfeitadas com muitas flores e havia um grande laço de cetim na mesa onde se sentavam os professores.

— Quem será que foi o responsável por organizar o banquete de hoje? — perguntou Hermione — Eu nunca vi Hogwarts com uma decoração assim — comentou, olhando para as fadinhas luminosas de 10 cm de altura que voavam sobre as mesas.

Logo entraram os novos alunos de Hogwarts, conduzidos pela professora Minerva McGonagall. Eles formaram uma fileira e dessa vez parecia haver muito mais alunos do que das outras. E, Harry reparou, havia alunos que não pareciam ser do primeiro ano. Ora, pelo tamanho, alguns poderiam bem ser do sétimo. A profª McGonagall depositou o Chapéu Seletor no banquinho de três pernas e ele começou a cantar. Mas Harry sequer ouviu o que o Chapéu falava, porque seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa dos professores e o seu queixo caiu.

Lá estava, sentada entre Alvo Dumbledore e a prof. Flitwick, usando o que parecia ser um camisolão de mangas compridas muito florido e um chapéu pontudo também estampado com margaridas, a última pessoa no mundo que Harry imaginava que fosse encontrar em Hogwarts. É, não havia dúvidas de que era ela. A sra. Figg. A velha maluca que cuidava de Harry sempre que os Dursley precisavam ir a algum lugar. Que sempre mostrava fotografias de seus gatos também malucos. Que morava na rua dos Alfeneiros numa casa absolutamente fedida que cheirava a repolhos podres. Nunca ocorrera a Harry que ela pudesse ser uma bruxa. E era óbvio que nunca ocorrera aos Dursley, também, ou eles jamais teriam permitido que Harry se aproximasse dela.

A sra. Figg estava alegre e sorridente e, a menos que a imaginação de Harry estivesse lhe pregando uma peça, ela piscara um olho na direção dele. Harry balançou a cabeça, meio aturdido, e voltou a atenção para a Cerimônia de Seleção que já começara. Um garoto de vivos cabelos vermelhos cacheados acabara de ser selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa.

— O que foi, Harry? — perguntou Hermione ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto de Harry.

— Aquela — Harry apontou a sra. Figg — é a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...? 

— Ah, sim — confirmou Hermione — Arabella Figg, eu suponho. É a nova professora, sim. Soube que ela já lecionou em Hogwarts, há alguns anos...

— Como é que você sabe? — perguntou Harry levemente surpreso.

Hermione de repente pareceu um pouco tímida.

— É... bem... Aconteceram algumas coisas... — ela estava corando, mas não era de vergonha — Em todo caso, acho que talvez seja um pouco cedo, mas sabe como são as coisas, Harry, a profª McGonagall insistiu que eu estou preparada e eu fui...

Mas Hermione não concluiu a frase porque o prof. Dumbledore levantara-se de sua cadeira e estava falando.

— Ah, meus alunos queridos! — ele sorria radiante — Estou muito feliz com o início de mais um ano letivo. Como vocês notaram, este ano temos mais companhia do que de costume.

Todos olharam para os alunos que ainda não haviam sido selecionados. Nenhum deles, obviamente, iria para o primeiro ano.

— Todos eles vêm de outras escolas de magia — continuou Dumbledore alegremente — E de hoje em diante seguirão conosco. Creio que não preciso dizer o quanto me sinto feliz de tê-los aqui! Então, vamos prosseguir com a Seleção. O Chapéu dirá a série e a Casa a que pertencerão.

Rony virou-se para Hermione.

— Preparada para o quê? — perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Ahn... Bem, vocês sabem o quanto eu tenho me esforçado e me dedicado esse tempo todo... E que, afinal, estamos sem m... Ai!

Uma fadinha desajeitada caíra na cabeça de Hermione, e balançava-se segura pelos cabelos dela.

— Ei! O que... Solta meu cabelo, sua coisinha... — dizia ela, tentando arrancar a alegre fadinha de uma mecha na qual ela estava pendurada — Isso dói, está puxando!... Sai!

Mas antes que Hermione conseguisse se desvencilhar da primeira fadinha, outras duas vieram voando em sua direção e juntaram-se à primeira. Pareciam pensar que o cabelo de Hermione era um parque de diversões. Rony tentava ajudá-la a se livrar das inconvenientes criaturinhas, mas Harry concluiu que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, considerando o fato que se encontrava de frente para Rony e Mione, do outro lado da mesa. Então lançou um olhar para os alunos que estavam sendo selecionados.

A profª Minerva McGonagall chamou o nome de Malta, Lorraine e uma garota de rosto bronzeado e cabelos cor-de-mel bem compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo experimentou o Chapéu Seletor. Ele demorou bem uns três minutos antes de se decidir e anunciar em voz alta: _"Quinto ano, Lufa-Lufa!"_ Ela pareceu muito animada ao correr para a mesa de Lufa-Lufa e reunir-se aos colegas.

O próximo nome da lista era Poliakoff, Cassandra. Harry não gostou do ar superior que ela exibia, quando o Chapéu cobriu-lhe o rosto sardento e apenas um pedaço dos cabelos loiros bem crespos ficaram de fora. O Chapéu demorou bem mais dessa vez, e quando finalmente anunciou _"Quinto ano, Grifinória"_ ela pareceu muitíssimo desapontada.

— Ah, não! — gemeu Neville, ao lado de Harry.

— O que foi? — perguntou o garoto.

— Aquela maluca! Eu não acredito que ela vem para a Grifinória!

Cassandra Poliakoff chegou à mesa em meio aos aplausos dos alunos da Grifinória e disse rispidamente:

— Não sei o que estão aplaudindo. — então sentou-se justamente do lado de Neville — E não sei como é que eu vim parar nesta Casa.

Neville recuou a cadeira alguns centímetros para o lado de Harry, mirando a garota com visível pavor no rosto.

Hermione, que até então estava ocupada com as fadinhas encrenqueiras, largou mão delas e dirigiu-se à garota levemente alterada.

— Se não está satisfeita, por que não sai daqui? Talvez Sonserina queira recebê-la por lá...

— É o que eu faria, se pudesse — respondeu Cassandra, olhando Mione com uma expressão de desagrado. Então mais uma fadinha pousou inesperadamente em seu nariz e ela esqueceu a garota sardenta e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho de livrar-se delas.

Sem se conter, Harry virou-se para Cassandra Poliakoff com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

— Começou muito mal. Não vai ter a consideração de nenhum aluno da Grifinória se sair dizendo por aí que preferia estar na Sonserina.

— E por quê? — perguntou ela, olhando com curiosidade para a cicatriz de Harry — Eu estou dizendo a verdade, Potter. Não podem me censurar por dizer a verdade. Eu _realmente_ preferiria estar na Sonserina. E quer saber? — ela completou — Não preciso de qualquer consideração que possam me oferecer.

Aquilo encerrava o assunto. Se ela não queria a consideração de ninguém, ótimo. A de Harry, pelo menos, ela não teria.

Rony lançou um Feitiço Congelante nas fadinhas e elas ficaram paralisadas, e ele estava tentando desenroscá-las do cabelo de Mione.

Harry forçou sua atenção na Cerimônia de Seleção para não ter que olhar para Cassandra Poliakoff. Sands, Donald acabara de ser chamado e estava experimentando o chapéu. Era o garoto que Harry vira no Beco Diagonal que dizia ter ganhado uma Nimbus Jet da mãe. O chapéu tampava-lhe os cabelos pretos rebeldes e os óculos quadrados de aro prateado quando anunciou: _"Sétimo ano, Corvinal"_. A segunda mesa a contar da direita prorrompeu em aplausos.

— Que fadinhas insolentes! — Hermione estava dizendo — Vou ter de reclamar com quem colocou elas aqui!

Mas antes que Hermione pudessem iniciar um longo discurso sobre a péssima idéia de colocar fadinhas voadoras para enfeitar as mesas, o prof. Dumbledore estava falando com grande animação.

— Agora que todos estão confortavelmente acomodados, dêem um segundo de sua atenção a este velho professor. — ele sorriu — Temos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Arabella Figg.

A sra. Figg levantou-se e o som de numerosas palmas encheu o Salão. Ela sorria, e parecia sinceramente feliz de estar ali, e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria como os de Dumbledore.

— Também temos alguém que cuidará da decoração e arrumação do castelo este ano. Creio que muitos de vocês já conhecem a srta. Fleur Delacour.

Fleur sorriu graciosamente, jogando sua cascata de longos cabelos prateados para um lado. Todos os garotos de Hogwarts aplaudiam com energia, enquanto as poucas garotas que se dispuseram a fazer o mesmo pareciam não ter força para juntar as mãos. Harry viu Hermione amarrar a cara.

— Então, bom apetite! — concluiu Dumbledore, e as travessas de ouro encheram-se magicamente de comida.

— Os elfos capricharam hoje, hein? — disse Rony, visivelmente tentando provocar Hermione — Provavelmente a nossa nova decoradora conseguiu coordená-los muito bem. Você não concorda, Harry?

Harry simplesmente abaixou a cabeça. Não ia ajudar Rony a armar uma briga com Hermione.

— O que _eu_ acho — falou a garota — é que tinha que ser alguém como aquela _veela_ maluca para colocar essas fadas malucas voando em cima da gente.

Foi nesse instante que o sapo de Neville, Trevo, pulou em cima da mesa e tentou pegar uma das fadinhas com sua enorme língua. Aparentemente, pensou que se tratava de um inseto. Não conseguiu, e a criaturinha saiu praguejando com sua vozinha esganiçada.

— Ora, ora! — exclamou Cassandra Poliakoff, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto — O seu sapo incompetente já está verde de novo?

— Eu consertei ele — murmurou Neville enquanto apanhava Trevo e o guardava dentro do bolso.

Revoltada, Hermione virou-se para encarar a garota.

— Então foi você, não foi? Foi você quem enfeitiçou o sapo do Neville!

— Achei que ele ficava bem melhor cor-de-rosa — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Os gêmeos Weasley cochichavam excitados quando Fred virou-se com um sorriso maroto no rosto dizendo:

— Quanta injustiça, gente! Então é assim que damos boas-vindas aos novos alunos? Vamos, Poliakoff, não ligue para eles, e aceite este chocolate como prova sincera do quanto nós estamos felizes em tê-la conosco!

A garota sorriu e agradeceu. "Quanta ingenuidade!", pensou Harry. Ela perguntou o nome deles.

— Sou Fred Weasley, e este é Jorge.

— Vocês dois podem me chamar só de Cassandra.

Cassandra rasgou o embrulho cor-de-rosa do chocolate e deu uma mordida. Rony escorregou um pouco da cadeira e sufocou uma risada. Logo todos que estavam por perto começaram a gargalhar. Cassandra não entendeu que todos estavam rindo dela, e de sua recém-conquistada pele rosa choque. Quando se deu conta do que tinha acontecido porque suas mãos estavam rosa berrante, ela ficou muitíssimo furiosa.

— Chocolates Furta-Cor! Temos disponíveis dez opções de cores! É baratinho, apenas 11 sicles cada! — anunciou Jorge.

Quando quase todos tinham terminado de comer, a profª Minerva McGonagall chamou Hermione.

— Vejo vocês mais tarde! — falou ela para Rony e Harry.

Sem opção, eles seguiram para a torre da Grifinória, mas havia uma aglomeração de alunos na entrada da Mulher Gorda.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Harry.

— Não sei — respondeu Dino Thomas — Parece que o monitor ainda não chegou para informar a senha.

Nesse instante Hermione vinha tentando abrir caminho para chegar até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, e falou alto para todos ouvirem:

— A nova senha é Guisado de Codorna!

Rony olhou espantado para ela.

— Você?! A nova monitora?!

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa. 

_(continua...)_


	6. Ritinha

**Cap. 6 – Ritinha**

Rony pareceu não gostar muito da idéia de sua melhor amiga agora ser monitora. Hermione pareceu um pouco magoada, pois obviamente não esperava essa reação. Talvez ela contasse que receberia um parabéns dos amigos ao invés do "Onde fomos parar?!" que Rony soltou. Harry tentou animá-la, dizendo que ela, mais do que qualquer outro aluno da Grifinória, merecia a monitoria, e que isso ia acabar acontecendo qualquer hora já que ela era a melhor aluna da escola. "Pelo menos _você_ me compreende, Harry", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, embora, digamos, isso não tenha sido tão animador assim.

Eles haviam chegado a Hogwarts numa sexta-feira, logo, não teve aula na manhã seguinte, já que era final de semana. Mas eles receberam o horário no café da manhã, e Harry ficou animado de ver que teriam uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas já na segunda-feira à tarde. Desde a noite anterior, ele andava querendo, mais do que tudo, uma oportunidade de ter com a sra. Figg. Uma curiosidade absolutamente natural, se levarmos em conta que ele conheceu a velhinha a vida inteira e nem ao menos desconfiou que havia alguma coisa _diferente_ nela. Para Harry, ela nunca passou de uma velha maluca. Agora, ela era uma bruxa velha e maluca que daria aulas para ele.

Depois do café, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram dar uma volta pela propriedade, e decidiram visitar Hagrid. Harry reparou que a amiga andava com o peito levemente estufado, de modo que seu recém-adquirido distintivo de monitora ficasse bastante aparente. Rony, por sua vez, não parava de lançar olhares venenosos para o objeto.

Os garotos foram recebidos por um excepcionalmente animado Canino, que encharcou suas vestes de baba e parecia tão feliz como nunca. Eles tomaram chá de urtigas e recusaram educadamente os bolinhos que Hagrid ofereceu. Harry tentou arrancar do amigo qualquer coisa sobre a missão secreta que Dumbledore encarregara ele e Madame Maxime de executarem durante o verão, mas Hagrid não deixou escapar nada.

— Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que Olímpia e eu fomos bem-sucedidos na nossa tarefa. E que estamos prontos para enfrentar tudo o que estiver por vir.

— Pelo menos — ponderou Hermione mais tarde — Hagrid está confiante, e isso _é_ um bom sinal. Se deu tudo certo mesmo, como ele diz...

Foi um final de semana animado, apesar da chuva horrorosa que caiu no domingo o dia inteiro e os impediu de ir ao campo de quadribol voar na Firebolt, como Harry prometera a Rony. O clima não estava tão tenso como Harry esperava que estivesse diante das notícias veiculadas no Profeta Diário de que havia uma "movimentação anormal de bruxos supostamente ligados ao Partido das Trevas".

Ele e Rony estavam no Salão Comunal jogando xadrez de bruxo há uma hora e aquela era a terceira partida seguida que Harry perdia.

— Isso já não tem a menor graça, Harry!! Estou precisando de adversários de verdade, ganhar sempre e tão facilmente de você já está ficando monótono!...

— Ei, não precisa ofender! Eu não sou tão ruim assim!...

Foi então que uma faísca de Fogo Filibusteiro "alterado" pelos gêmeos Weasley e seu amigo Lino Jordan caiu sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez de Rony e este pegou fogo, destruindo-se instantaneamente. Ele não foi rápido o suficiente para salvá-lo, de modo que pegou as cinzas do que antes era um tabuleiro de xadrez e, arremessando-as na cara dos irmãos, berrou:

— VOCÊS... AINDA... ME PAGAM!!!

— Esquenta não, maninho! A gente compra um novo para você! — berrou Fred, enquanto Rony subia as escadas raivoso, com Harry atrás dele.

— Ah, aí estão vocês! — exclamou Hermione animada, quando os encontrou no corredor. E, arrastando-os por um outro corredor, ela disse — Tem uma coisa que eu quero mostrar a vocês.

— Espera aí! — disse Harry, brecando na porta de madeira escura que Mione acabara de abrir. — Isso aqui é o dormitório das garotas!

— Exatamente, Harry, é o _meu_ dormitório, e tem algo aqui dentro que eu quero mostrar a vocês dois. Entrem.

Hesitantes, Harry e Rony entraram e depararam-se com um dormitório bem maior e mais luxuoso que o deles. Havia quatro camas de colunas cobertas com colchas de cetim dourado, as cortinas nas janelas em arco eram douradas também, além de quatro cômodas de madeira escura com espelhos e cheias de objetos que meninas adoram, como perfumes, pentes e maquiagem. A cômoda que Hermione indicou estava atulhada de livros e pergaminhos, e só um pequeno espaço era destinado às suas coisas pessoais. Havia na ponta um aquário seco, retangular, com um pouco de terra, um laguinho mínimo e algumas plantinhas. Harry calculou mentalmente que o aquário devia ter uns três palmos de comprimento, dois de altura e um palmo de profundidade. Havia um besouro gordo dormindo sobre as folhas de uma plantinha esquisita.

— Então, — perguntou Mione — o que vocês estão achando da Ritinha?

— _Isso_ — disse Rony apontando para o besouro — se chama _Ritinha_?!

— É, e é o meu novo bichinho de estimação. Então, o que vocês acham? — seu tom de voz era animado.

Harry achou que o bicho era, de alguma forma, _familiar_. Rony ainda apontava para o besouro, incrédulo, quando falou, e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Harry entendeu.

— Mione... — balbuciou — Isso aí... Isso aí não é a Rita Skeeter... é?

A garota assentiu e Rony quase teve um treco.

— Você pirou? Ficar com essa mulher aqui... Você não disse que ia soltar ela em Londres?

— Se me deixar explicar, Rony, talvez você consiga entender. E não chame ela de mulher, Ritinha é um besouro.

Rony deixou-se largar em uma cadeira estofada de veludo mostarda, e estava inconformado.

— Definitivamente, você pirou...

— Não, não pirei. Skeeter descumpriu nosso acordo, andou escrevendo uma matéria cabeluda sobre o Karkaroff, e ao que tudo indica, queria se vingar de mim, porque eu a peguei no jardim da casa do Vitor. Então a prendi num vidrinho e prometi a ela que nunca mais a libertaria. E depois que eu a coloquei nesse aquário lacrado, descobri que besouros podem ser ótimos bichinhos de estimação. Não dão trabalho nenhum, e apesar das meninas implicarem com ela e o Bichento também, eu não me arrependo de ter trazido Ritinha comigo.

— Mas, Mione — questionou Harry — Ninguém vai dar pela falta dela? Como é que você vai explicar o desaparecimento de uma jornalista famosa?

— Isso não é problema meu, Harry. Ninguém pode ligar o desaparecimento da Skeeter a mim. Não sou eu que tenho que dar explicações, e sim as pessoas mais próximas dela. Ninguém nunca vai saber que ela está aqui comigo.

— Isso é seqüestro, sabia? — interrompeu Rony — Alguém vai levar a culpa pelo desaparecimento dessa mulher, e você vai precisar de muita sorte para não ser descoberta... 

Mas, de repente, seu olhar iluminou-se e ele exclamou:

— Karkaroff!

— O que você disse? O que tem o Karka...

— Você ainda não entendeu, Mione? Vão culpar o Karkaroff por isso! Ela escreveu sobre ele, não? Dizendo que ele era um Comensal da Morte, e que era um covardão, esse tipo de coisa, não foi?

— Foi, mas...

— Então! Você não percebe? O trapaceiro do Karkaroff vai levar toda a culpa, e ninguém nunca vai desconfiar da gente!

— Da gente?...

— É. Me deixa ver melhor a Ritinha.

O sorriso de Hermione se iluminou.

Na segunda-feira, as primeiras aulas de Harry foram absolutamente normais, a não ser pelo pequeno discurso da profª McGonagall dizendo que eles estavam em ano de N.O.M.s e que deviam dedicar-se aos estudos muito mais do que estivessem planejando se dedicar. Ele ouviu Cassandra Poliakoff comentar qualquer coisa sobre como seriam fáceis os N.O.M.s se comparados aos exames que ela costumava prestar em Durmstrang.

Mas a aula que ele estava mais ansioso em assistir era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e quando a sra. Figg entrou na classe, usando vestes amarelas com estampas de joaninhas, e cantarolando uma canção infantil de bruxos que falava sobre as emoções da primeira vassoura, ele não pôde reprimir o pensamento de que ela seria uma professora tão competente quanto Lockhart.

A sra. Figg começou a aula fazendo a chamada, e parando em cada nome para memorizar os rostos dos alunos. Depois, abriu um enorme sorriso e falou para a classe.

— Vocês nem podem imaginar o quanto estou feliz em estar de volta a esta escola. Já fui professora de Hogwarts, há muitos anos, mas nunca lecionei Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Na verdade a minha especialidade é outra, mas, como vocês estão precisando de um professor _desta_ matéria, resolvi aceitar o convite do diretor para dar aulas.

"Andei pesquisando com seus últimos professores e sei que vocês já estudaram algumas criaturas das trevas mais comuns, além de defesas contra maldições poderosíssimas. Creio que este ano podemos aprofundar um pouco mais, estudar sobre criaturas mais poderosas a aprender a lidar com azarações e contra-azarações.

"Mas, antes, gostaria de fazer uma revisão rápida. O que é que vocês podem me dizer sobre _hinkypunks_?"

Ela passou o resto da aula fazendo perguntas e esclarecendo dúvidas dos alunos a respeito de matérias passadas pelos professores Lupin e Moody — ou melhor, Crouch, o falso Moody. E, quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula, ela pediu uma redação sobre o que tinham discutido em sala. Harry já estava saindo com Rony e Hermione pela porta, quando ela chamou.

— Potter! Fique, por favor, quero falar com você.

— É que... ahn... professora, eu tenho aula de História da Magia agora...

— Vocês dois, Weasley e Granger, avisem ao prof. Binns que se Potter se atrasar é porque está aqui comigo.

Eles assentiram e saíram, mas ainda foi possível ouvir Rony resmungando: _"Como se ele fosse _ouvir_ o que a gente diz..."_ Harry pensou que até que não seria ruim perder uma chatíssima aula de História da Magia, mas ele não tinha a menor idéia do que a velha estaria querendo com ele, e não gostou nada disso. Desejou que ao menos ela não perguntasse como estavam os Dursley.

— Então, Harry — ela sorriu — Tem algo para me perguntar?

O garoto não acreditou no que ouvira. 

— A senhora quer dizer... sobre a aula de hoje?

— Não, Harry. Não é nada em relação às aulas. Eu apenas gostaria de saber se há algo que você deseja me perguntar.

É claro que ele tinha muitas coisas para perguntar, e a primeira era por que ela nunca contara a ele que era uma bruxa. Mas Harry nunca tivera muita intimidade com a sra. Figg, de modo que apenas balançou a cabeça, dizendo:

— Não, senhora. Não tenho nada para perguntar.

— Não há nada que você queira saber, queira entender? — insistiu ela.

"Que mal faria perguntar", pensou ele "se ela quer tanto me explicar?"

— É... bom, a senhora me conhece da vida inteira... Por que nunca me contou nada? Por que nunca me contou que eu era um bruxo? Que os meus pais não morreram num acidente de carro? E mesmo depois, quando eu já sabia quem era, por que não me contou quem _a senhora_ era?

Ele não tivera a intenção de parecer tão rude, mas as palavras foram saindo de repente, sem que ele pudesse controlar, e quando viu, já tinha falado. Ela sorriu simplesmente (essa mania de estar sempre sorrindo começou a irritar Harry) e falou calmamente:

— Se eu nunca lhe contei que você era um bruxo, creio que você já saiba o porque. Alvo não permitiu, proibiu-me de contar-lhe, e essa é a razão pela qual você não teve qualquer contato com o mundo da magia até os 11 anos. Quanto ao fato se eu ser uma bruxa, responda-me: que diferença faria se você soubesse?

— Pelo menos eu teria alguém com quem conversar... Não me sentiria tão isolado deste mundo... A senhora não tem idéia de como é horrível passar semanas inteiras tendo só os Dursley como companhia...

— É claro que eu sei. Eu via como aqueles trouxas idiotas sempre te trataram. Achavam que podiam sufocar a magia que existia em você... Quanta ignorância!... Mas, pense bem Harry, você acha mesmo que os seus tios não desconfiariam se de repente você começasse a gostar da minha companhia? Eles achariam estranho, não é mesmo? — ela suspirou — Talvez você não saiba, Harry, mas não é mera coincidência o fato de eu morar perto da casa dos seus tios.

— Ahn?... Não é...?

— Não. Foi Alvo quem me pediu que ficasse por perto e...

A sineta tocou.

— Vá, Harry. É melhor você ir, vai começar sua aula.

— Mas...

— Vá.

Seu tom de voz indicava que ela não continuaria a conversa por mais que Harry insistisse. Então ele resolveu que poderia terminar esse assunto mais tarde, e saiu para a aula de História da Magia.

Quando relatou para Rony e Hermione a conversa que tivera com a sra. Figg, a garota murmurou:

— Devíamos saber, não é?, que Dumbledore não deixaria Harry desprotegido. É só parar para pensar, Vocês-Sabem-Quem podia voltar a qualquer momento, antes mesmo de você vir para Hogwarts. E se ele resolvesse ir atrás de você lá na casa dos seus tios? — com um suspiro, ela concluiu — Ele pensa em tudo, o Dumbledore.

Hermione tinha razão. E era reconfortante pensar que Dumbledore sempre estava preparado para tudo.

_(continua...)_


	7. O presente de Snape

**Cap. 7 – O "presente" de Snape**

Os dias que se seguiram foram relativamente normais para Harry — ou tão normais quanto era possível em Hogwarts. Na sexta-feira, a profª McGonagall chamou-o para dizer que deviam reunir o time da Grifinória no dia seguinte no campo de quadribol, porque eles precisariam de um novo capitão e um novo goleiro. Um papel foi afixado no quadro de avisos, no qual se lia uma convocação de "todos aqueles que se considerarem aptos ou quiserem tentar a vaga de goleiro no time". Dizia para estar no campo quarta-feira às 5 da tarde.

No sábado de manhã, levemente sonolento, Harry encaminhou-se para o campo de quadribol. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet já estavam esperando, e conversavam animadas. Logo depois de Harry, chegaram Fred e Jorge Weasley. Os garotos resolveram voar um pouco enquanto a profª Minerva não chegava. Apostaram corridas, tentaram derrubar uns aos outros das vassouras, e Harry sentiu-se bem disposto e animado como há muito tempo não sentia. Era incrível como voar sempre fazia ele se sentir melhor.

A professora chegou e eles desmontaram as vassouras.

— Precisamos de um novo capitão, vocês sabem disso — começou ela — E tem que ser alguém com senso de responsabilidade e capacidade de liderar o time sem provocar confusão. Alguém que esteja disposto a se dedicar de corpo e alma a esse campeonato, e que tenha condições de nos trazer a Taça desta temporada.

— Nem precisa continuar, professora — interrompeu Fred — Todos nós sabemos que não há ninguém aqui com disposição suficiente para elaborar planos complicadíssimos de jogo e esquemas táticos, que teria coragem de vir nos acordar às 6 da manhã para fazer a gente treinar...

— Esquece, Fred — interveio Angelina — Não queremos um novo Olívio, queremos apenas um novo capitão.

— Pois eu e Fred achamos que Harry seria o capitão ideal — falou Jorge — No último campeonato, ele estava quase tão fanático quanto Olívio. Mas acreditamos que ele terá o bom senso de não nos acordar de madrugada para treinar. O que vocês acham?

As garotas concordaram, e a profª McGonagall também.

— Por mim está bem, creio que o Potter dará um bom capitão. Então na próxima semana...

— Espera aí! — disse Harry — Ninguém vai perguntar o que eu acho?

Não era bem que Harry não tivesse gostado da idéia de ser capitão do time. Na verdade ele até pensara nessa possibilidade. Mas exigia responsabilidade demais, e ele não se sentia muito disposto a assumir grandes responsabilidades. Além do que ele não agüentaria as comparações que fariam entre ele e Olívio, e esse não era um pensamento nada animador. Afinal, Harry acabou sendo convencido pelas artilheiras, que nem precisaram usar tantos argumentos, e ficou acertado que ele comandaria a seleção do novo goleiro na semana seguinte.

Harry voltou para o castelo com um leve sorriso que não teimava em sair do seu rosto. Estava começando a gostar da idéia de ser capitão.

Rony ficou animado com os testes para goleiro da Grifinória.

— Vou me inscrever, quem sabe eu consigo uma vaga no time!

Mas Rony não foi o único. Na quarta-feira, quando Harry chegou ao campo de quadribol, parecia que a Grifinória em peso comparecera aos testes. E, para sua decepção, Rony não se saiu nada bem.

— Grande goleiro você é — Fred estava lhe dizendo — Dez arremessos e você deixou passar sete. Com esse desempenho espetacular, com certeza vai ser nosso novo goleiro.

— Ah, cala a boca!

Ao final dos testes, Harry pegou a tabela que Angelina fizera, e constatou que quem se saíra melhor até ali fora Dino Thomas. Nove defesas, um gol.

— Tem certeza que você nunca jogou quadribol, Dino? — dizia Harry.

— É o que eu estou falando, só fiz esse teste porque o Simas também queria fazer. Até que ele não foi tão mal, cinco defesas...

— Dino, esquece o Simas. Estamos falando de você. Só deixou passar um gol, e nunca viu uma goles de perto antes. Como isso é possível?

— Aconteceu a mesma coisa com você, Harry, já esqueceu?

Harry engoliu em seco. Era verdade. Acontecera com ele do mesmo jeito. Seu primeiro vôo de vassoura, e ele tornou-se apanhador do time.

— Vamos tentar mais algumas vezes, para ver se você é realmente bom — concluiu.

E Dino era realmente bom. Acabou admitido no time.

— Vamos treinar três vezes por semana, por enquanto. Se sentirmos que precisamos acelerar o ritmo, aumentamos o número de treinos. Segundas, quartas e sextas, às 6 da tarde. Está bom para vocês?

— OK, Harry. Agora podemos ir? – perguntou Alicia.

Já estava anoitecendo.

— Hum... certo. Estão dispensados.

Harry permaneceu no campo de quadribol, enquanto observava os outros se retirarem para o castelo. Pensou em visitar Hagrid, contar-lhe o quanto estava animado com as possibilidades da Grifinória ganhar a Taça de Quadribol. Depois pensou que talvez seria melhor dar uma volta em torno do lago. Ele sentia-se inquieto. Provavelmente era excitação por ser agora o capitão do time.

Estava caminhando na direção do lago quando sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz. Uma ardência, que se foi com a mesma rapidez com que veio, e durou tempo suficiente para um piscar de olhos. Harry tomou um susto, e olhou em volta para ver se havia algo suspeito. Tudo o que viu foi um rastro de poeira dourada, acima das árvores, na orla da floresta, caindo lentamente.

— Você tem certeza que a sua cicatriz doeu, Harry? — Rony perguntou quando ele contou o que aconteceu.

— Rony! O que é que você está pensando, que eu _imaginei_ a dor na minha cicatriz?

— Mas se foi tão rápido...

— Olha, _eu_ acho que você devia tomar mais cuidado, Harry — falou Hermione, em seu típico tom autoritário. Se antes ela já era mandona, depois que se tornou monitora, ficou muito mais — Isso é um sinal de perigo, todas as vezes que a sua cicatriz doeu, aconteceu alguma coisa ruim. Você pode evitar ficar circulando por aí à noite, e também evitar sair sozinh...

— Hermione, eu não preciso de babá, eu sei me cuidar sozinho!

— Você devia levar a sério a preocupação dos seus amigos com você, Harry — ela disse ligeiramente magoada — Eu me _importo_ com os perigos que você pode estar correndo, e é assim que você reage!

Ela saiu correndo do salão comunal e subiu as escadas muito rapidamente. 

— Espera aí, Mione... — Harry tentou ir atrás dela, mas Rony o deteve.

— Deixa pra lá, amanhã ela já esqueceu.

Harry há algum tempo já aprendera a dar importância aos sinais de perigo que as dores em sua cicatriz significavam. Não perdeu tempo e escreveu a Sirius. O padrinho lhe mandara outra carta, perguntando se ele _realmente_ não vira nada suspeito naquela noite, mas tal como havia dito na carta anterior, Harry disse que não havia. Contudo, ele não sabia que a única coisa que vira de diferente era um sinal, um sinal de todo o horror que havia sido libertado.

***

A algumas centenas de quilômetros dali, um bruxo flácido e baixinho trocava os curativos da beldade loura à sua frente.

— Ai! Mais devagar, Pedro, essa poção arde!

— Precisa cicatrizar, milady. Se eu não passar a poção, essas feridas vão acabar infeccionando. A madame sabe, são ordens expressas de milorde.

— Sei — ela fez cara de tédio — E ele? Já está melhor?

— Oh, sim. Milorde está muitíssimo bem. Ele se recupera espantosamente rápido. Nunca vi coisa igual.

— Uma pena que eu não tenha a mesma sorte... Malditas aranhas!

— Elas são muito assustadoras? — perguntou o bruxo nervosamente.

— Horríveis! Se eu tivesse ido sozinha, acho que elas teriam me matado. Tenho sorte de ter um bruxo tão poderoso ao meu lado.

— Claro, milady, muita sorte. Eu também tenho sorte de poder servir a vocês dois.

***

O trimestre mal começara, e os professores já estavam enchendo os alunos de deveres de casa. Até mesmo a profª Sibila Trelawney pedira uma composição de dois rolos de pergaminho sobre as origens do jogo de tarô. As aulas mais interessantes estavam sendo, sem dúvida, as do prof. Flitwick, que resolvera ensinar com enfeitiçar vassouras e outros objetos para fazê-los voar. No outro extremo, as piores aulas eram do Snape. Ele voltara das férias de verão com disposição renovada para perseguir os alunos da Grifinória.

Harry estava cortando raízes para sua poção do sono quando um estrondo às suas costas indicou que um caldeirão explodira. Virou-se pronto para acudir Neville, e ficou surpreso quando viu que a poção do amigo estava perfeitamente normal, e que Cassandra estava coberta dos pés à cabeça por um líquido viscoso amarelo enquanto seu caldeirão cozinhava o que restara da poção.

— Srta. Poliakoff, creio que ouviu quando eu disse para não adicionar os cogumelos inteiros, e sim uma raspa do caule — sua voz era seca — São menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória por sua falta de atenção.

Pela primeira vez, os alunos da Grifinória não protestaram ou ficaram aborrecidos porque Snape descontara pontos da Casa. Estavam todos achando bem merecido e que era uma boa lição para a garota.

— E ela que dizia que era a melhor aluno do ano em Durmstrang — comentou Hermione — Imaginem só como devem ser os outros!

Harry e Rony sufocaram as risadas, para não dar a Snape pretexto para descontar mais pontos.

Draco Malfoy estava falando em voz alta:

— Ei, Longbottom, é melhor tomar cuidado, ou vai acabar perdendo o posto de Desastre Ambulante da escola para a loirinha aí!

Para surpresa de todos, Cassandra pegou seu caldeirão e arremessou-o na cabeça de Draco Malfoy, acertando também Pansy Parkinson que estava ao lado dele. Dessa vez, até os alunos da Sonserina riram, menos as duas "vítimas" e seus capangas Crabbe e Goyle. Snape descontou 50 pontos da Grifinória e mandou Cassandra em detenção.

— Até que a Cassandra não é tão má pessoa — estava dizendo Rony mais tarde.

— Você está dizendo isso só porque ela tacou o caldeirão em cima do Malfoy. — falou Hermione.

— É um bom motivo para gostarmos dela, não acha?

— _Eu_ não acho — disse Harry — Não gostei da garota, ainda que ela tenha dado uma lição no Malfoy. Isso não faz com que ela seja menos arrogante ou menos chata.

— Pois na minha opinião, depois do que ela fez na aula do Snape, está parecendo quase simpática — concluiu Rony.

Em um mês, já era a terceira ou quarta vez que Hermione recebia uma correspondência trazida pela mesma coruja amarelada e nunca deixava os amigos verem de quem eram, apesar dos esforços de Rony para descobrir de que se tratavam as tais cartas. Ele e Harry tinham fortes motivos para desconfiar que eram de Vitor Krum.

— Vê como ela fica rindo feito boba quando lê aquela carta? — disse Rony uma vez, bastante aborrecido.

Por conta disso, Rony demonstrava a maior simpatia cada vez que via Fleur Delacour, e fazia questão de cumprimentá-la sempre. Harry achava que ele beijaria as mãos dela se ela pedisse. Foi numa noite que eles estavam conversando sobre o trabalho dela que tudo aconteceu. A maioria dos alunos ainda não tinha chegado ao salão para o jantar, e Fleur dizia que estava adorando trabalhar em Hogwarts e que o sr. Filch era muito simpático porque sempre ia ao jardim colher flores quando ela pedia.

— De outrra maneirra eu nón poderria decorrar o salón com tán belas florres. O prrofessor Dumbledorre foi muit gentil de me dar emprrego aqui.

— Mas ele não se arrependeu, afinal, você faz o seu trabalho muito bem — disse-lhe Rony, dando uma espiada em Hermione para ver se ela teria alguma reação — E até já está falando inglês direitinho.

— _Eu_ não acho que ela esteja falando bem o inglês — falou Hermione de repente, levemente alterada — Ainda precisa melhorar muito. E se não parar com essa mania de carregar nos "rr", nunca vai conseguir falar direito.

Fleur olhou para ela espantada, mas, para não perder a pose, retrucou.

— Inglês é uma língua muito enrrolada. E nón tem a classe e o refinamant do frrancês. Sincerramant, eu nón prretendo perder mon sotaq, é muit mais charrmoso. Saiba que, se eu quisesse, estarria falando parfeitament a sua língua.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Fleur virou-se e foi andando rapidamente na direção de um rapaz da Corvinal.

— Quanta pretensão! — resmungou Hermione, cortando o bife com tanta violência que um pedaço voou para fora do prato.

— Você não devia ter falado assim com ela! — disse Rony, fingindo que estava muito aborrecido, mas na verdade se controlando para não sorrir.

— Não se mete, Rony, que você já anda muito assanhado para o lado dela.

Ele calou-se e olhou para Harry com um olhar que dizia claramente: _"Viu como ela está com ciúmes?"_

Foi nesse instante que uma coruja castanha entrou voando e deixou cair uma caixa negra, grande o suficiente para acomodar uma bola de futebol, na mesa dos professores, bem diante de Snape. Ele olhou espantado para a caixa, e aparentemente aborrecido por ter seu jantar interrompido. Quando abriu a tampa e viu o que tinha dentro, sua expressão raivosa se desfez e transformou-se numa expressão de assombro. Ele arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, e depois tornou a fechar a caixa. A essa altura, todos no salão já tinham virado as cabeças na direção do professor, curiosos para saber que encomenda era essa que tinha de ser entregue no meio do jantar e não na hora normal do correio, pela manhã. Snape mostrou o conteúdo da caixa para Dumbledore, e então se retirou levando-a consigo. O semblante do diretor ficou sério, e ele comeu rapidamente antes de levantar-se e sair pela mesma porta que Snape, seguido pela profª Figg.

— O que será isso que o prof. Snape recebeu? — perguntou Lilá Brown, transformando em palavras a pergunta que estava na cabeça de todo mundo.

Na manhã seguinte, quando estava saindo do castelo com Rony e Hermione para a aula de Hagrid, Harry viu Valerie Sands e Péricles Fletcher se aproximando rapidamente com os rostos preocupados. Eles passaram sem sequer olhar para os lados e subiram os degraus do Saguão de Entrada.

— Esses dois... Eles não estavam na sua casa aquela noite, Rony?

— Estavam... Sands e Fletcher... Será que vieram aqui por causa daquela caixa que o Snape recebeu?

— É provável — falou Hermione — Não é qualquer coisa que assusta o Snape, e vocês viram como ele ficou quando recebeu a caixa. Além disso, Dumbledore ficou muito preocupado, deu para perceber, não deu? Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grave...

Hagrid levara para a aula filhotes de aranhas tailandesas, que eram verde-clarinhas e tinham 5 cm de diâmetro de uma pata a outra, mas, segundo ele, quando atingissem a fase adulta elas ficariam 6 vezes maior.

— Eu nunca tive uma aula tão horrível em toda a minha vida! — disse Rony, ainda tremendo, enquanto Hermione tentava convencê-lo a almoçar — O que foi que deu no Hagrid? Trazer aquelas coisas horrorosas para mostrar para a gente!

— Ah, Rony, relaxa! — disse Harry — As aranhas eram tão pequenininhas, e nem eram tão feias assim...

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar chocado.

— Não eram tão feias!? Eram horríveis, isso sim! E peludas, e... verdes! E vão crescer, e aquelas pinças assassinas vão ficar enormes e mais pavorosas ainda!...

— Mas o que é isso, Rony? — gritou Hermione de repente — Chega de frescura! Afinal, você é um homem ou um rato? Francamente!... Com medo daquelas aranhazinhas de nada!...

Ela saiu muito brava deixando um Rony encolhido na cadeira, bastante pálido.

— Ora, ora, Weasley! Eu ouvi direito? Você está com medo das aranhinhas daquele bobalhão do Hagrid? — era Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle, que se aproximara da mesa da Grifinória.

— É melhor você dar o fora, Malfoy — falou Harry entre os dentes.

— Eu esperava que você fosse mais corajoso — continuou ele sem dar atenção a Harry — O melhor amigo do grande, valente e perfeito Potter. Que decepção, Weasley! — ele riu e Crabbe e Goyle o acompanharam.

— Eu disse para você sair, Malfoy. _Agora_! — Harry sacou a varinha, mas a profª McGonagall apareceu atrás dele.

— Algum problema, garotos? — perguntou ela. Malfoy sorriu cinicamente.

— Nenhum, professora. Vamos — disse, fazendo sinal para Crabbe e Goyle o acompanharem.

A professora olhou para Harry astutamente.

— Fique longe de confusões, está bem, Potter? Não quero você metido em encrencas. Não se esqueça que agora você é o capitão do time da Casa, e precisa se concentrar neste campeonato. Não desperdice suas energias em picuinhas com seus colegas.

_NOTA DA AUTORA: Este capítulo eu dedico à Angela Miguel, que escreveu _Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts_, pela gentileza de ter me cedido uma passagem da fanfic dela, cuja trama começa a se desenrolar neste capítulo, assim que o Snape recebeu a caixa preta._

_(continua...)_


	8. O ataque de Hermione

**Cap. 8 – O ataque de Hermione**

Parecia que ultimamente as visitas de pessoas de fora da escola haviam se intensificado. Até mesmo Mundungus Fletcher, com seu incurável mau-humor e suas vestes velhas podia ser visto circulando pelos corredores de Hogwarts de vez em quando.

Choveu durante dias seguidos, de modo que as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas da semana foram canceladas. Mas os treinos de quadribol jamais eram cancelados, ainda que uma tempestade estivesse desabando sobre as cabeças deles, Harry insistia em continuar treinando e já colecionava discussões com Angelina e com Dino por conta disso. E foi na tarde de sexta-feira, com uma chuva pavorosa caindo lá fora, que Harry subiu para o dormitório bastante aborrecido e disposto a armar uma briga com Dino Thomas porque ele não ainda não descera para o treino. Harry abriu a porta do quarto e viu os antigos pôsteres de Dino embolados em cima da cama. Num deles, podia-se ver claramente o perfil carrancudo de Vitor Krum, enquanto no outro se avistava pares de chuteiras e uniformes do time de futebol West Ham bastante amassados.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Harry, se referindo ao pôster novo que ele estava pendurando na parede, já esquecido do motivo que o levara até ali.

— São os maiores goleiros do mundo! — exclamou ele sorridente — Está vendo esse aqui de olhos puxados? É o Chung Stenio, da seleção chinesa, mas joga pelo Montrose Magpies. Ele é simplesmente o melhor goleiro que já existiu. Uma muralha!

Harry observou os jogadores que voavam pelo pôster. Havia meia dúzia, e ele reconheceu o goleiro da seleção irlandesa.

— Estou tentando fazer um retrato dele — disse Dino, apontando para uns rascunhos em cima da cama, feitos a lápis —, mas está meio difícil. Bom, quando eu terminar, pretendo mandar para o Chung Stenio pedindo que autografe para mim. Você acha que ele assina?

— Sei lá...

— Ah, Harry, você está aí! — eram Fred e Jorge que apareceram à porta do quarto. — Cabulando treino, hein? Tss, tss... Que coisa feia de se fazer, senhor capitão!

— Eu não faltei ao treino! — protestou Harry — Na verdade, eu vim aqui justamente para chamar o Dino, e...

— Ah, Harry, dá um tempo! Olha esse chuvão lá fora, não vamos nem aproveitar o treino! Só vamos ficar encharcados, e quem sabe, pegar uma pneumonia.

— Pode ficar tranqüilo, senhor capitão — disse Fred, batendo continência — Mesmo que _esse aí_ quisesse treinar, não ia dar, porque Katie andou alisando os cabelos e disse que nem morta pega uma chuva dessas para estragar o penteado.

— Mulheres... — disse Jorge, balançando a cabeça e dando um tapinha nas costas de Harry — Sempre vaidosas... Mas não vamos reclamar, afinal, elas querem ficar bonitas para nós.

E, piscando para Harry e Dino, os dois se retiraram.

Para desgosto de Rony, na aula de Hagrid da semana seguinte, o gigante levou as aranhas tailandesas novamente. Elas tinham crescido um bocado desde a última vez que os garotos as viram, e já estavam com mais ou menos 20 cm. A cor verde estava um pouco mais escura e elas já não pareciam tão inofensivas.

— Elas vão crescer até uns 30 cm, mas já vi algumas atingirem meio metro. Porém, só poderão ser consideradas adultas quando começarem a brilhar. Reparem bem nestas pinças: não são venenosas, mas machucam feio. Evite fazer movimentos bruscos na presença dessas criaturas, elas atacam tudo aquilo que possa parecer uma ameaça para elas. Não é à toa que são tão usadas para guardar tesouros na Tailândia. Como não podem ficar expostas à luz forte quando adultas, vamos protegê-las do sol enquanto ainda estão em fase de crescimento. Venham, vamos colocá-las nesses compartimentos.

Rony olhava as aranhas com absoluto pavor. Parecia que a idéia de se aproximar delas, por si só, já era uma tortura. Harry arrastou o amigo para perto das caixas, o que foi muito difícil porque os pés de Rony estavam grudados no chão como ventosas.

— Que é isso, Rony! Não deve ser tão difícil! — disse, embora não acreditando realmente nas próprias palavras. Ele observou que Malfoy tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, enquanto cochichava alguma coisa para Crabbe e olhava maldosamente para um Rony apavorado.

— É melhor desmanchar essa cara, Rony, se não quiser ouvir piadinhas idiotas do Malfoy — disse-lhe Harry. Como o amigo não disse nada e caminhou lentamente até Hagrid, Harry fez o mesmo e calçou seu par de luvas protetoras. Pegou uma aranha particularmente fedida e levou-a até uma caixa, mas teve dificuldade em enfiá-la lá dentro porque ela não parava de se contorcer. Podemos imaginar como deve ser complicado manusear uma aranha mexendo oito pernas freneticamente.

Quando Harry virou-se para buscar outra aranha, viu que uma das menores (e menores nesse caso significa 15 cm) deslocava-se lentamente na direção de Draco, pelas costas dele. Pansy Parkinson soltou um berro:

— Aaaaah! Draco! Atrás de você!

Ele virou-se tão bruscamente que quase esmagou a aranha com o cotovelo. Não deu para ver muito bem, mas Harry teve a impressão de que Malfoy não fora picado de verdade, apesar do escândalo que ele fez. Pansy o levou até a enfermaria, e Rony demonstrou uma certa simpatia pela aranha que atacara Draco, tanto que ele se dispôs a colocá-la dentro da caixa.

Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam passando pelo corredor da enfermaria em direção à sala do prof. Binns, meia hora mais tarde, viram Draco e Pansy saindo pela porta. Ele estava com um curativo no braço, e Pansy lhe dizia, com a voz preocupada:

— Madame Pomfrey disse que não foi nada, não sei como pode estar doendo tanto!

— Mas está doendo, sim — ele disse, fazendo cara de dor — Tenho certeza que aquela coisinha nojenta é venenosa. Veja, mal posso mexer meu braço.

Hermione bufava de raiva ao lado de Harry, e ele temeu a reação que a amiga poderia ter naquele momento.

— Não há nada com seu braço, Malfoy — ela gritou — Foi Madame Pomfrey quem disse. Mas se faz tanta questão de se machucar, podemos lhe fazer esse favor.

Ela sacou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa. Apontou-a para Malfoy diversas vezes e vários hematomas surgiram, como se ele tivesse apanhado muito.

— O que está fazendo, sua maluca? — ele gritou, antes de sair correndo.

— Uau, Hermione! — exclamou Rony — Que feitiço maneiro! Ele vai ficar marcado por muito tempo?

— Vai. Marcado e dolorido. Quem sabe assim ele aprende a lição e pára de tentar prejudicar o Hagrid.

— Duvido muito — falou Harry — Ele não vai aprender nunca. E ainda por cima vai nos dedurar.

Hermione começou a morder os lábios nervosamente.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela murmurou.

— Que foi? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso, não devia... O que a profª Minerva vai dizer? Isso pode me custar o cargo de monitora. Eu tinha que saber me controlar, tenho que dar o exemplo, não posso sair atacando os outros alunos desse jeito...

Harry pensou que Rony fosse dizer que era muito bom que ela perdesse o cargo, mas, ao invés disso, ele passou um braço pelas costas dela e falou:

— Relaxa, Mione. Ninguém vai tirar a sua monitoria por uma bobagem como essa. Você é a melhor monitora que Hogwarts já teve. S_ério!_

Como já era de se esperar, Malfoy denunciou Hermione e, de quebra, aproveitou para colocar a culpa em Harry e Rony também. Ela não perdeu a monitoria, mas a profª Minerva descontou 50 pontos da Grifinória e passou um sermão na aluna dizendo o quanto ela estava decepcionada com essa atitude. Mione, é claro, ficou péssima.

— Novidades! — disse Jorge três dias depois do ocorrido com Malfoy, sentando-se ao lado de Harry na mesa do café — Warrington tentou cancelar o jogo da Sonserina no próximo sábado, você sabe, por causa do Malfoy. Acontece que ele não conseguiu, então Draco não vai jogar.

— E vão colocar um substituto no lugar dele — continuou Fred — A namorada do Jorge. Finalmente vocês vão poder vê-la jogar. Dá para imaginar como meu irmãozinho aqui está orgulhoso, não dá?

— E não é para menos — falou Jorge entusiasmado — Zelda joga muito bem. Melhor que o Malfoy, isso eu posso garantir.

— A sua namorada é da Sonserina? — perguntou Harry surpreso.

— É, sim. E você conhece ela. Está no mesmo ano que você, Harry.

Harry vasculhou sua memória, mas não lembrou de ninguém que se chamasse Zelda. As únicas sonserinas que ele conhecia por nome eram Pansy Parkinson e Emilia Bulstrode.

— Você vem com a gente ver o jogo amanhã, não vem, Harry?

— Ah, vou sim, claro.

Já passava das 11 horas da manhã seguinte quando Fred e Jorge irromperam pelo buraco da mulher gorda chamando por Harry.

— O que está fazendo aqui ainda, Harry? O jogo já começou!

— Ahn? — perguntou Harry meio sem entender, mas lembrando-se de tudo no segundo seguinte — Ah, é... O jogo da Sonserina contra Lufa-Lufa... Eu fiquei de ver a sua namorada jogar...

— Não é só por causa disso, Harry! Você, como capitão, tem o _dever_ de assistir a todos os jogos e observar os esquemas táticos dos outros times. Senão, como é que vai bolar o _nosso_ esquema de jogo, como é que vai conduzir os treinos?

Correndo um tanto desabalado atrás de Jorge com Fred atrás de si, Harry chegou ao campo de quadribol. Olhou para o alto, protegendo os olhos do sol com a mão e localizou a única menina vestida de verde. Não dava para ver direito, ela parecia mais um borrão verde com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Jorge não tinha exagerado. A garota era capaz de fazer com a Nimbus 2001 que estava montando manobras que Harry acharia difíceis mesmo com a sua Firebolt. E, quando ela capturou o pomo minutos depois, numa volta arriscadíssima, Harry se viu torcendo para que Malfoy ficasse bom logo.

Na hora do jantar, Harry e Rony entraram no Salão Principal e avistaram a apanhadora da Sonserina rodeada de garotas, conversando animadamente. Cho estava entre elas. Indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória para se juntar a Hermione e os outros alunos, tiveram de passar pelas garotas, e Harry não pôde deixar de reparar na apanhadora. Ela não era exatamente bonita, mas esbanjava uma vitalidade de dar inveja. Era a primeira vez que olhava de verdade para ela. Estudavam Poções juntos há cinco anos e nunca tinha reparado. Sempre a vira como apenas mais uma aluna da Sonserina. Nunca notara os longos cabelos negros, lisos e sedosos que desciam até o meio das costas. Nem a pele levemente rosada, e o rosto que agora parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar. Tampouco os grandes olhos amarelos que ela tinha. Amarelos, como os de uma serpente. Harry não soube dizer porque, mas ao ver aqueles olhos, sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, como se fosse um mau pressentimento. Mas havia o sorriso, belo e carismático, que por um instante fez Harry esquecer dos olhos estranhos. É, podia-se dizer que ela tinha carisma.****

— Tenho sangue de apanhador nas veias! — Harry ouviu-a dizer entusiasmada.

— Mas você nasceu trouxa... — questionou uma garotinha que devia estar no primeiro ano.

Emília Bulstrode, uma garota da Sonserina muito atarracada, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvida dela. Então a garotinha virou-se para a apanhadora e disse:

— Ah, desculpa, Zelda... Eu esqueci...

— Tudo bem... — falou a garota, com um sorriso nos lábios — Sério mesmo, não precisa se desculpar.

— Mas como é que você sabe disso? — era Cho que falava — Alguém lhe contou? Por acaso foi o...

— Remo — completou a apanhadora — É, foi ele mesmo. E sabem o que mais? Aposto que não vai demorar nadinha para Camillo vir me comunicar que agora eu serei a apanhadora oficial do time!

Camillo Warrington era o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

Então, vindo do outro lado salão, Harry ouviu uma voz arrastada e invejosa que ele conhecia muito bem se aproximar. Draco Malfoy, com um hematoma avermelhado ainda bem visível no rosto, se dirigiu à apanhadora.

— Você se acha o máximo, não é? Tem esse nariz empinado, mas não vale um nuque rachado ao meio.

— Eu estou tão feliz hoje, que nada do que você disser, Draco, vai conseguir estragar meu dia.

E sorrindo, a garota deu as costas a Malfoy, indo embora. Mas a voz desdenhosa de Draco a fez parar de súbito.

— Você nem _sabe_ quem são seus pais... — esse comentário fez o rosto dela ganhar uma perigosa coloração avermelhada — Como pertence à Sonserina, é _claro_ que você tem sangue puro. Slytherin jamais aceitaria na casa dele uma sangue-ruim.

"Então," continuou Draco, "devemos supor que você pertence a uma droga de família de bruxos, a julgar por você mesma."

A raiva ainda lampejando nos olhos amarelos, ela voltou-se para Malfoy, e falou, com a voz trêmula e visível desprezo.

— Prefiro o benefício da dúvida, a ter a certeza de que pertenço mesmo a uma droga de família de bruxos, como você, Malfoy. A sua família inteira, todos vocês, podres até a alma. Não me admira que você seja essa vergonha de bruxo.

E, dizendo isso, num rodopiar de capa ela se retirou em direção às masmorras, provavelmente para seu Salão Comunal. Cho a seguiu. Mas algo no comentário da garota lhe pareceu familiar. _Os Malfoy são podres até a alma_. Hagrid dissera a mesma coisa certa vez.

Harry tornou a olhar para Malfoy e o que viu foi uma cara de tacho. Ele ficara abobado com a resposta da garota e, aparentemente, sem reação. Pansy Parkinson estava indignada. _"Como ela teve coragem de falar isso da sua família, Draco?"_

Rony era outro que parecia espantado.

— Eu nunca pensei... Quero dizer, eu _sabia_ que ela não gostava do Malfoy, me lembro até que certa vez, no café, ela o azarou, porque ele tinha pegado uma carta dela e saído correndo pelo Salão Principal... Mas dizer todas aquelas coisas para ele... Ofender os Malfoy... Ela comprou briga com a família inteira...

— Malfoy falou da família dela, qualquer um reagiria. _Você_ teria dado um soco no nariz dele, Rony.

— Você não entendeu, Harry, eu não estou chocado, eu estou _deliciado_! Ouvir alguém falando aquelas coisas para o Malfoy, só não é melhor do que vê-lo transformado em uma doninha saltitante! _Cara_, nós temos que dar os parabéns a ela!

— Nós?! Você pirou, Rony? Ela é _sua_ cunhada, eu nem _conheço_ ela.

Assim que alcançaram a mesa da Grifinória, Harry percebeu que Hermione estava com um ar preocupado.

— O que foi, Mione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É a Ritinha...

— Ah, não diga... — falou Rony, em tom debochado.

— Eu acho que ela não está nada bem... — continuou ela sem dar atenção a Rony — Anda muito quieta e... Eu acho que ela está doente...

— Eu nunca ouvi falar de besouros que ficaram doentes.

— Rony, isso é sério! E se for alguma coisa grave? Eu... Eu não quero que ela morra, que espécie de monstro você pensa que eu sou?

— Uma espécie que tranca jornalistas intrometidas em aquários e já tentou incitar os elfos domésticos contra a natureza deles.

— Tentei...? Olha, Rony, se você acha que eu já desisti do F.A.L.E., pode esperar sentado por esse dia. Eu só estou dando um tempo, preciso me organizar, é só isso. Quanto à Ritinha... Eu estava pensando... Talvez seria melhor se eu a libertasse, vocês não acham? Assim ela poderia se tratar...

— Ela pode estar fingindo, não pode? — opinou Harry — Se você veio com esse papo de libertação na frente dela, é bem capaz de ela ter tomado ânimo para seguir em frente com a farsa. Não deve ser difícil se fingir de doente...

— Você acha?... Eu... De qualquer forma, eu não sei... Talvez fosse bom que vocês a vissem, para dar uma segunda opinião. Ou terceira, porque, segundo Parvati, ela continua igual a todo dia, nojenta do mesmo jeito.

_(continua...)_


	9. Surpresa de Halloween

**Cap. 9 – Surpresa de Halloween**

No domingo à tarde, Hermione arrastou os dois amigos para seu dormitório a fim de dar uma olhada em Ritinha. Todas as outras garotas ainda estavam almoçando, então o lugar estava vazio. O besouro estava voando dentro do aquário, muito serelepe, quando eles abriram a porta.

— Ela não me parece nada doente. — sentenciou Harry.

Ritinha percebeu na hora a presença deles, a tratou de pousar, muito chocha, à margem do laguinho. Mas o estrago já estava feito, e Mione olhou furiosa para ela.

— Sua sacana! Eu me matando de preocupação, e você aqui, toda animadinha, sem qual quer vestígio de mal-estar! Não tem vergonha de fazer isso comigo?

— É... Mione? — chamou Rony — Sem querer ofender, mas... Você não tem vergonha do que está fazendo com ela?

Rony tentara fazer uma gracinha, mas Mione não achou graça nenhuma. Porém, antes que ela pudesse responder, ele apressou-se em começar uma discussão.

— Ela é um _ser humano_, não se esqueça disso. É gente como a gente. Tem direito à liberdade e tudo o mais. Você está cometendo um crime, trancando ela aí. Não interessa muito se ela é uma tremenda babaca, isso não vai contar pontos a seu favor se você for a julgamento, nem vai fazer os dementadores terem peninha de você.

— Está tentando me tirar do sério, não é? Pois não vai conseguir — afirmou ela, se contendo — Agora, saiam do meu quarto. Os dois.

Harry e Rony estavam conversando com os gêmeos Weasley na sala comunal da Grifinória, horas depois, quando Mione apareceu correndo escada abaixo com o Profeta Diário na mão.

— Olhem só isso! Saiu no Profeta de hoje, eu estava lendo, aí vi essa noticia, achei que vocês gostariam de saber.

Ela entregou o jornal para Harry e ele começou a ler em voz alta.

**_Pássaro de Ouro ataca novamente_**

_A pequena Ellie Scottsbluff, de apenas sete anos de idade, foi levada ao Hospital Saint Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos na tarde de ontem. Segundo a sra. Scottsbluff, na última vez que ela vira a filha em estado normal foi quando a bruxinha estava brincando no quintal com seu pelúcio de estimação. No momento em que saiu da cozinha para ver como ela estava, a sra. Helen Scottsbluff encontrou-a agachada no chão, rígida e completamente gelada, com o pelúcio preso em suas mãos, guinchando freneticamente. Desesperada, levou-a ao St. Mungus._

_De acordo com a declaração dada ao Profeta Diário pelo medibruxo de plantão, não há qualquer sinal de violência ou ferimentos na menina. O dr. Bowling afirma que estão tendo progressos no tratamento e que logo Ellie Scottsbluff estará perfeitamente saudável e receberá alta. Há um outro caso parecido com o da pequena Ellie, trata-se do sr. Melvin Melville, que encontra-se no mesmo estado de inconsciência há vários dias e ainda não foi liberado do hospital._

_Fontes seguras, porém, nos informaram que havia vestígios de um líquido dourado nas mãos da menina, o mesmo líquido encontrado no rosto do sr. Melville. Outras fontes nos asseguraram que um pássaro dourado com aproximadamente um metro de envergadura foi avistado na região próxima a Newcastle, por duas testemunhas. Segundo suspeitas dessas pessoas, o sr. Melville e a srta. Scottsbluff foram atacados pelo Pássaro de Ouro._

— O Pássaro de Ouro? — falou Rony — Ele é só uma lenda, não existe! Nunca ninguém conseguiu provar sua existência! Isso aí é uma grande piada.

— Piada ou não, isso é grave. Seja lá o que foi que aconteceu com a menina e o velho, não me parece um acidente qualquer. Provavelmente trata-se de um feitiço muito poderoso. E segundo algumas coisas que eu já li, não me parece tão certo que o Pássaro de Ouro não exista.

— É só uma lenda, eu já disse.

— Ah, maravilha! A câmara secreta também era só uma lenda, e, no entanto, você esteve lá dentro, e o basilisco que quase matou o Harry era bem real.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar nesse tal Pássaro de Ouro — informou Harry.

— É por isso que eu vim aqui falar com vocês. Estou indo à biblioteca, pesquisar mais sobre ele. Se quiserem vir comigo...

— _Hermione!_ Hoje é domingo! _Eu_ não vou à biblioteca! — esbravejou Rony.

— Ótimo, não vai fazer falta. Harry?

— Eu... — ele olhou para Rony. Não queria perder o domingo na biblioteca, mas estava cismado. Algo lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa nessa história. — Eu vou com você.

Quando chegaram à biblioteca, Harry e Hermione encontraram uma Madame Pince excepcionalmente irritada, com um espanador na mão, expulsando um casal de alunos da Lufa-Lufa que não tinha vindo ali exatamente para estudar. Quando olhou para os dois que acabavam de entrar, tratou de enxotá-los dali.

— O que vocês querem?

— Viemos estudar — respondeu Hermione com simplicidade.

— Pois tratem de estudar em outro lugar. Estou fazendo uma faxina agora e não quero ninguém aqui me atrapalhando.

— Precisamos de um livro que está aqui! — protestou a garota.

— Podem voltar amanhã, estou certa de que podem. Se fosse algo urgente, não teriam vindo no final da tarde de domingo. Agora, xô!

Muito a contragosto, Hermione saiu. Harry lhe disse que poderiam voltar outro dia, afinal, não era nada urgente. Mesmo assim, ela não pareceu muito satisfeita.

Passando pelo corredor da ala hospitalar, eles puderam ouvir uma pequena discussão que vinha de dentro da sala. Parecia que os apanhadores da Sonserina, o oficial e a substituta, estavam tendo uma ligeira _divergência_. Uma voz feminina dizia:

— Voltar para o time!? Você está brincando!...

— Não mesmo, Hawking. — era a voz de Draco — Divirta-se enquanto pode, minha vaga no time já está assegurada, assim que eu me recuperar completamente estarei...

— Não sonhe tão alto, Malfoy — ela dizia sarcasticamente — Esta manhã, Camillo veio me nomear como apanhadora oficial.

— Você está mentindo. — a voz dele tremeu ligeiramente — Ele não fez isso, ele não pode fazer isso! As minhas vassouras...

— Me pareceu, Malfoy, que eles preferem jogar com as Shooting Star's da escola e ter uma apanhadora de verdade, do que aturar você com as maravilhosas Nimbus 2001 do seu _papai_.    

Um relance de preocupação passou pela cabeça de Harry. Se era mesmo verdade, ele teria muito mais trabalho do que esperava. Jogar contra Malfoy era uma coisa, completamente diferente de jogar contra alguém que sabia jogar _de verdade_. E ela sabia. "Mas eu joguei contra Cho, não joguei? E venci. E ela é muito boa. Por que eu deveria me preocupar com a sonserina?" Ele tentou varrer esses pensamentos da sua cabeça, enquanto rumava com uma frustrada Hermione para a torre da Grifinória.

Harry decidira que, se ele era o capitão do time de quadribol, tinha de honrar o título. Na segunda-feira, apanhou na biblioteca vários volumes referentes ao assunto, que iam desde livros inteiramente dedicados a um único jogador, até títulos sobre táticas e esquemas sofisticados de jogo. Quando Hermione apareceu para falar sobre o Pássaro de Ouro, Harry pediu que o deixasse em paz. Será que ela não via que ele estava ocupado com coisas mais importantes que uma lenda idiota?

No dia seguinte, ele foi espionar o treino da Corvinal. Cho treinava com uma disposição febril que ele nunca notara antes. Fazia movimentos agressivos e até perigosos, e mantinha uma expressão de fúria silenciosa no rosto. O capitão Rogério Davies parecia extremamente animado com a garra de sua apanhadora, e dava força para as manobras quase suicidas dela. Eles tinham também um novo goleiro, Donald Sands, que, Harry descobriu mais tarde, viera transferido de Beauxbaton. "Ele também não está nada mal", pensou Harry.

Quanto tentou contar a Rony e Hermione que estava preocupado com Cho, o amigo mal lhe deu atenção, muito preocupado com um dever de Poções que ele não estava conseguindo fazer. Já Hermione teve uma reação que Harry não esperava. Em vez de acalmá-lo, ela o recriminou por espionar os treinos do time adversário.

— Não há nada de antiético nisso! — argumentou Harry — O campo de quadribol está dentro dos limites do colégio, qualquer aluno pode ir até lá a hora que bem entender. Se ocorreu a coincidência de a Corvinal estar treinando naquele instante, eu não posso fazer nada.

— Não houve coincidência, Harry! Você _sabe_ disso!

— Olha, Mione, o nosso jogo contra a Corvinal é daqui a um mês, e... Tá, OK. Eu admito. Não foi coincidência. Mas, e daí? Ou você acha que eles não espionam os nossos treinos, também?

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero, e enfiou o nariz num livro de Aritmancia.

Mas Harry não desistiu. Dois dias depois, saiu sorrateiramente do castelo em direção ao campo de quadribol, disposto a estudar de perto o esquema de jogo da Corvinal. Essa foi a desculpa que ele deu a Rony, mas intimamente ele sabia que estava muito mais interessado em ver Cho do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mal tinha acabado de descer os degraus do saguão de entrada, quando topou com Jorge e sua namorada da Sonserina na porta do castelo.

— Harry, você não morre tão cedo. — começou Jorge, num tom maroto — Estávamos justamente falando de você.

— É mesmo? — comentou nervoso, pensando em encerrar logo a conversa e livrar-se dos dois o mais rápido possível.

— É. Eu estava dizendo a Zelda que ela pode ser uma ótima apanhadora, mas não é páreo para o astro do time da Grifinória.

Harry olhou nervoso para o relógio no pulso de Jorge. Àquela hora o treino já devia ter começado. Ele forçou-se a pensar numa desculpa qualquer para dar aos dois e poder correr para o campo de quadribol.

— E _eu_ disse a Jorge — falou a garota — que isso nós só vamos saber quando nos enfrentarmos em cima de vassouras, correndo atrás do pomo. Você não concorda, Potter?

— É, eu acho que sim. Tenho de ir, se vocês não se importam... eu estou atrasado...

Dizendo isso, saiu em disparada pelos jardins. Só muito mais tarde foi que lhe ocorreu: fora a primeira vez que falava com Zelda.

E, na manhã seguinte, durante a aula dupla de Poções, Harry não pôde deixar de reparar em Zelda. Ela armara seu caldeirão num canto no fundo da sala, como se não quisesse ser notada. Estava completamente isolada dos outros alunos, e era a única sonserina que não recorria à ajuda de Snape. Tampouco o professor lhe oferecia auxílio, como costumava fazer com os outros alunos da sua casa. Na verdade, Snape parecia ignorar completamente a presença da aluna na classe, era como se ele não a visse. "Ou preferisse não ver", pensou Harry.

Alguns dias depois já era 31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas. Um dia inteiro em Hogsmeade deixou todos, alunos e professores, animados para a festa de logo mais à noite. Com os bolsos estufados de doces da Dedosdemel, Hermione, Harry e Rony avistaram Fred e Jorge negociando alguns de seus produtos com bruxos turistas que passavam pela cidade.

— Esses dois — falou Rony, com a boca cheia de um sapo de chocolate que ele acabara de morder — estão fazendo um bom dinheiro com as porcarias que eles inventam.

— Mesmo sendo porcarias, parece que tem muita gente disposta a comprar — falou uma voz por trás dos três, que viraram-se para encarar um homem sorridente de fartos cabelos castanhos salpicados de fios brancos, com olheiras e rugas profundas em torno dos olhos. Remo Lupin trazia junto a uma coleira um enorme cão negro de olhos amarelados.

— Professor Lupin! — exclamou Hermione, não cabendo em si de tanta alegria.

— Sirius! — exclamou Harry, agachando-se automaticamente para afagar o cão e, como se só então se lembrasse disso, cumprimentou o ex-professor.

— Queremos saber as novidades — disse Rony aos recém-chegados — porque estamos fartos dessa falta de notícias.

— Calma, calma — respondeu Lupin — Tudo a seu tempo. Agora, que tal darmos umas voltas pelo povoado? Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Conversando sobre o que tinham feito nos últimos meses, Lupin não deixou escapar muito mais do que os garotos já sabiam. E, mesmo que não tivessem ido a um lugar reservado onde Sirius pudesse se transformar, este parecia muito feliz só de estar com o afilhado, e não parava de abanar o rabo. Foram todos juntos para Hogwarts, onde Sirius e Remo também passariam a noite das bruxas.

— Há dias que Almofadinhas não fala em outra coisa a não ser nesse banquete de Hogwarts. Ele diz que finalmente vai poder colocar no estômago uma comida decente, depois de tanto tempo. Vocês podem imaginar, como eu não cozinho muito bem, e ele, pior ainda.

À noite, antes de descerem para o banquete, Harry e Rony foram até os aposentos onde Sirius passaria a noite, porque o garoto queria aproveitar o tempo que tinha para conversar com o padrinho em sua forma humana.

Antes, porém, que pudessem se aproximar da porta da sala onde Sirius se encontrava, os dois amigos ouviram vozes alteradas que vinham lá de dentro.

— Não adianta fugir, Remo! Não adianta fugir e você sabe disso!

— Eu não estou fugindo — respondeu ele em tom impaciente — Não se trata disso. É apenas uma questão de que, simplesmente foram os anos mais difíceis da minha vida, e quero evitar uma cena desagradável. Sei que não posso impedí-la, mas... Droga! Seria tão mais fácil se ela desistisse!

— Ela não vai desistir. Você sabe disso. Ela vai voltar, e logo. Você sabe, você sentiu. Não há como evitar.

— Pois faria melhor se não voltasse. Já são 14 anos. Catorze! — Lupin suspirou e sua voz acalmou-se — Catorze anos que não podem ser apagados tão facilmente. 

Harry e Rony entreolharam-se. Não iam ficar escutando uma discussão entre Remo e Sirius. Não mesmo.

Deram meia-volta e encaminharam-se para o Salão Principal, onde uma decoração de Fleur os esperava. As tradicionais abóboras dividiam o espaço com fadinhas fantasiadas de morcegos. Hermione estava irritadíssima, e conversava alguma coisa com Fleur; se é que se podia chamar aquilo de uma conversa amigável. Mas não chegava a ser uma discussão, tampouco.

— Já avisei à veela maluca, que se qualquer dessas fadinhas _ousar_ se aproximar de mim, eu explodo todas elas em mil pedacinhos!

Rony sufocou uma risada. A imagem de Hermione no dia que chegaram a Hogwarts, com uma porção de fadinhas grudadas no cabelo, provavelmente ainda estava bem nítida na cabeça dele.

Não demorou muito e Lupin apareceu no Salão com um cão negro. Dumbledore os recebeu efusivamente, e não havia no rosto do ex-professor qualquer vestígio da discussão que tivera há pouco com o amigo. Para surpresa de Harry, e provavelmente, de boa parte dos que estavam presentes, Zelda saiu correndo da mesa da Sonserina e pendurou-se no pescoço de Lupin, abraçando-o como se ele fosse seu pai. Remo retribuiu a demonstração explícita de carinho, ignorando os olhares espantados que os observavam. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras, e então a garota virou-se para o enorme cão, e, com uma expressão de genuína felicidade no rosto, afagou-lhe a cabeça enquanto dizia-lhe alguma coisa.

Snape observava a cena com absoluto desagrado no rosto, e quando seu olhar encontrou o de Sirius, um brilho de ódio perpassou pelos seus olhos em resposta ao rosnado de Sirius.

Harry voltou-se para os amigos, como a perguntar se eles entenderam alguma coisa. Hermione deu de ombros, e Rony girou o dedo na altura da orelha, dizendo _"Pirados"_.

Quando o jantar foi servido, o clima não podia estar melhor. Sirius, em sua forma canina, comia numa tigela no chão, perto da mesa dos professores, fazendo uma grande lambança. Fleur Delacour não se conformava com a presença do cachorro bagunceiro, que estava _"poluind món decorraçón"_. Em parte, era verdade, porque ele não combinava nada com a toalha roxa de cetim que cobria a mesa a seu lado.

Minutos depois, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, e por elas entrou uma mulher como Harry nunca vira na vida. Ela poderia muito bem ter sido tirada de uma pintura sobre a Grécia Antiga, pois usava uma túnica branca presa a um ombro só, que lhe caía até pouco abaixo dos joelhos e, de tão delicada, parecia tecida com pétalas de flores. As sandálias nos pés tinham a textura de folhas secas, com tiras que subiam pelas pernas. Assentada nos cachos azul-turquesa que lhe desciam pelas costas, havia uma guirlanda, feita de flores e folhas negras. Um par de olhos muito azuis e brilhantes completava o conjunto de beleza ímpar, daquela que era a criatura mais bela que Harry já contemplara.

Rony estava embasbacado.

— É uma ninfa! Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver uma de perto!

A ninfa encaminhou-se lentamente para a mesa dos professores, a tempo de encarar Lupin antes que este se levantasse e saísse quase correndo do salão. Em seus olhos azuis profundos, era visível a decepção. Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e postou-se de frente para a ninfa. Com um brilho de emoção nos olhos que nunca ninguém naquele salão vira antes, Dumbledore beijou a testa dela e disse, com a voz transparecendo uma felicidade absoluta:

— Seja bem-vinda!

_(continua...)_


	10. Sobre o Pássaro de Ouro

**Cap. 10 – Sobre o Pássaro de Ouro**

A ninfa sorriu para Dumbledore. O sorriso mais lindo que Harry já vira. Não, ele não estava enfeitiçado, como ficou quando viu veelas pela primeira vez. A ninfa era bela, mas não de beleza estonteante como a das veelas, era de uma beleza quase virginal. A sensação que ele tinha ao olhá-la era a sensação que se tem quando se contempla uma obra de arte, porque era isso o que ela parecia: uma obra de arte.

Dumbledore conjurou uma cadeira com a varinha e ofereceu para a ninfa sentar-se. As reações à presença dela foram as mais diversas. As profªs Figg e McGonagall pareciam satisfeitas; Flitwick ficou alvoroçado, balançando as perninhas na cadeira; Fleur Delacour decididamente torceu o nariz para ela, no que foi correspondida; e Sirius, discretamente, empurrou com a pata sua tigela para longe da mesa, olhando para trás de vez em quando para espiá-la. A ninfa pareceu estar se divertindo com a reação do cachorro.

— Mas o que é que ela está fazendo em Hogwarts...? — perguntou Hermione, num sussurro, mais para si mesma do que esperando obter uma resposta.

— O que _eu_ gostaria de saber — comentou Harry — é por que o Lupin saiu do salão daquele jeito...

— Provavelmente lobisomens têm algum tipo de indisposição com as ninfas... — arriscou Rony — Vocês sabem, ninfas se indispõem com boa parte das criaturas mágicas...

— O prof. Lupin _não é_ uma _criatura_! — indignou-se Hermione.

— Foi só uma maneira de falar, ah, você entendeu!

Murmúrios excitados espalharam-se pelo salão, todos estavam curiosos em saber o que uma ninfa viera fazer no castelo.

— É mesmo uma ninfa?

— Como ela tem coragem de andar no meio dos bruxos?

— Será que veio promover uma vingança maligna? Talvez ela esteja mancomunada com o prof. Flitwick...

— Não seja imbecil, ninfas não promovem vinganças malignas! E duendes não têm mais nenhum motivo para se revoltarem, eles têm tudo o que podem querer...

— Vai ver ela veio se inscrever no _fale_, vai ajudar os elfos domésticos a se revoltarem também... — comentou Fred com ar inocente, olhando de viés para Hermione.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigi-lo, então, do nada, surgiu em seu rosto aquela expressão que ela sempre tinha quando conseguia resolver algo que considerava um enigma genial. Lembrou a Harry o dia que ela falara sobre a animagia ilegal de Rita Skeeter.

— Pois eu tenho um palpite muito melhor sobre o que ela veio fazer aqui...

— E não vai nos contar, acertei? — concluiu Rony.

Hermione olhou para o amigo com uma expressão severa.

— Pois você deveria ler mais, sabia? Me pouparia o trabalhão de ficar te explicando tudo o que eu descubro e ainda por cima ocuparia sua mente com coisas mais úteis que comida e quadribol.

— E o que poderia ser mais útil que comida? Saco vazio não pára em pé, você não conseguiria nem estudar se não comesse decentemente...

Mione ficou ainda mais aborrecida e arremessou uma fadinha sobre Rony, que recolheu-a desmaiada e deixou cair no chão como se fosse um mosquito. Num sussurro quase inaudível, ele acrescentou para Harry.

— Ela esqueceu de uma coisa muito mais útil e interessante do que comida e quadribol: _garotas_.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Depois do banquete, Rony, Hermione e Harry tentaram falar com Sirius, e o encontraram muito inquieto na sala vazia do corredor do quarto andar.

— O que deu em você, Sirius?

— Nós... não vamos poder ficar por mais dias, como tínhamos planejado... Se fosse depender da vontade de Remo, já estaríamos bem longe daqui... Mas Dumbledore falou com ele, e vamos passar a noite... Amanhã bem cedo iremos embora...

— Por quê?

— Não posso explicar agora, mas... Bom, mais tarde vocês poderão entender, tenho certeza... É que surgiram alguns problemas de última hora e... E temos que ir.

— Que problemas? — era Harry, que já estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Sirius deu um longo suspiro e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do afilhado.

— Já disse que não posso explicar. Não agora. E, na verdade, acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso. Creio que Dumbledore ou... bem... Acho que não vai demorar muito para você ficar sabendo.

— Mas Sirius, eu...

— Não insista. Há diversas coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas e não sou eu que tenho de fazê-lo.

Harry percebeu que era inútil tentar argumentar com Sirius, e saiu um tanto desanimado para a torre da Grifinória.

Foi difícil dormir aquela noite. E quando finalmente conseguiu, sonhou com um grande altar de pedras, coberto de folhas, e dois grandes olhos esculpidos. Vultos que ele não conseguia distinguir recitavam numa língua estranha, e dos olhos surgiu uma luz intensa e branca que o envolveu. Harry teve certeza que aquilo era real, e que acontecera, mas quando acordou pela manhã, não se lembrou que tinha sonhado.

Manhã que, por sinal, estava bastante movimentada. Remo e Sirius já tinham partido quando Harry foi procurá-los, e o garoto quase caiu para trás quando viu Hermione conversando com a ninfa.

— Não vou contar o que era — disse Mione, taxativa, quando Harry e Rony a interrogaram sobre a conversa que ela tivera com a ninfa, vários minutos depois, a caminho da aula de transformação.

— Vá, Mione, não seja cruel! Estamos mortos de curiosidade, você não pode fazer isso com a gente!

— Não adianta insistir, não vou contar! Vocês dois são ocupados demais, não se interessam por lendas idiotas.

Hermione afastou-se rapidamente, apertando o passo para a aula da profª McGonagall, deixando Harry e Rony abobados para trás.

— Ela não estava falando sério... estava? — perguntou Rony, e Harry não soube o que responder.

Os três não puderam conversar na aula da profª Minerva, que era muito severa, mas assim que tiveram um intervalo, os dois amigos desataram a interrogar Hermione.

— Olha Mione, é só você dizer "sim" ou "não": isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Pássaro de Ouro?

— Por que você está tão interessado, Rony? O Pássaro de Ouro é só uma lenda, ele não existe, é fruto da imaginação de bruxos antigos que não tinham mais o que fazer.

— Quer falar direito comigo?! — explodiu Rony, nervosíssimo, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

Mione encarou-o calmamente e falou:

— Se não corrermos vamos nos atrasar e o prof. Flitwick não vai gostar nada disso.

Como a aula de Feitiços era uma tremenda bagunça (bolas de borracha voadoras povoavam a sala), Harry e Rony não desistiram de arrancar informações da garota.

— Você quer que eu peça desculpas, não é? Pois bem eu peço desculpas, Mione, me desculpe por ter dito que o Pássaro de Ouro era uma lenda sem fundamento quando você veio nos mostrar aquela notícia, por não ter te acompanhado nas suas idas à biblioteca, e também por todas as vezes que eu te chamei de cdf.

— Puxa, Rony, você deve estar se mordendo de curiosidade, para ter coragem de me pedir desculpas por tudo isso...

— Chega, Hermione, vamos falar a sério — disse Harry, largando uma bola voando em círculos sobre a carteira e virando-se para encarar a amiga — Se isso realmente tem alguma coisa a ver com o Pássaro de Ouro, você deveria nos contar, porque é muito sério. Eu não conheço essa lenda, nem sei direito o que é esse tal Pássaro, mas ele deve ser perigoso, para ter deixado duas pessoas inconscientes e internadas no St. Mungus...

— Duas não, cinco. Saiu na edição de hoje, houve mais um ataque a semana passada e dois casos antigos, de mais de um mês atrás, foram descobertos. Uma das vítimas já estava morta.

— Morta?! — assustou-se Rony, errando o feitiço e fazendo uma bola disparar direto na cara de Neville — Foi mal, Neville! Mas me diz, Mione, você tem certeza que já houve mortes?

— Eu não tenho certeza de nada, se quer saber! Isso saiu no jornal, eu vou mostrar para você, depois, se não acredita!

— Eu não estou duvidando de você. É que simplesmente, tudo isso é muito absurdo.

— E o que é que a ninfa tem a ver com tudo isso? — indagou Harry.

— A lenda diz, bem... eu não perguntei para ela se a lenda é verdadeira mas, se ela está aqui e confirmou as minhas suspeitas, vamos supor que seja ao menos _em parte_ verdade. — ela tomou fôlego e prosseguiu — Todos sabem que ninfas e veelas nunca se deram bem, e ainda teve aquele episódio do banimento e, bem, isso foi a gota d'água para explodir de vez o ódio e aumentar a rivalidade entre essas duas raças. E, não se sabe ao certo o motivo, aliás, o motivo desse crime já deu origens a uma porção de lendas por aí. Bom, voltando ao que interessa, o fato é que uma ninfa foi assassinada por uma veela, de uma maneira brutal, sabe, houve luta e uma matou a outra com as próprias mãos. Não se sabe exatamente o local onde isso ocorreu, mas os historiadores supõem que tenha sido nas proximidades de uma mina de extração de ouro, porque o sangue da ninfa, os cabelos da veela, pó de ouro, neve, e alguma coisa mais se uniram e deram origem ao Pássaro de Ouro.

— E o que era esse _algo mais_? — perguntou Harry.

— Aí é que está. Ninguém sabe. Vários bruxos tentaram criar um novo Pássaro, houve uma perseguição feia a ninfas e veelas durante muito tempo, em busca das essências que poderiam recriá-lo. Isso porque o Pássaro de Ouro é um servo fiel a quem lhe possui, e é muito, muito poderoso, além de ser imortal. Que bruxo não gostaria de possuir uma criatura assim em seu poder?

— Pois eu sei muito bem _quem gostaria_ — murmurou Harry.

Hermione encarou-o com preocupação nos olhos e acrescentou:

— Eu também acho que quem está por trás de tudo isso é o Você-Sabe-Quem. Não que ele precise do Pássaro de Ouro para executar seus inimigos, há um bando de Comensais da Morte para fazer isso. Mas digamos que nunca é demais ter uma arma a mais para ajudar a espalhar o pânico entre a comunidade mágica.

— É... — comentou Rony — Eu posso até imaginar o que ele anda dizendo por aí... "Renda-se ou eu mando o Pássaro de Ouro congelar você" — disse, numa voz baixa e teatral — Deve ser tão fácil ameaçar as pessoas desse jeito, até porque não há muitos meios de se defender do Pássaro, o único modo seria evitá-lo, mas uma vez que ele resolve te perseguir, você praticamente não tem como escapar.

Harry ficou pensando no que acabara de ouvir... Voldemort tinha uma arma... Uma arma imortal... Outra pessoa morrera... Foi despertado de seus devaneios pela sineta que tocou anunciando o fim da aula, e deu de cara com Rony e Hermione olhando para ele com as feições preocupadas.

— Não se preocupem comigo — pediu Harry.

Rony fingiu não ter ouvido.

— Você não está pensando que ele vai colocar o Pássaro atrás de você, está? Presta atenção, Harry: se ele quisesse fazer isso, já teria feito, ok? Não há nada em Hogwarts que impeça o Pássaro de atacar, ou, pelo menos, não havia até ontem, quando a ninfa chegou.

— Como assim "não há nada que impeça"? Você quer me dizer que Hogwarts não é segura?

Hermione foi arrastando-o para o corredor enquanto dizia:

— Magia poderosíssima, Harry. O Pássaro de Ouro não é uma criatura qualquer, aliás, ele nem mesmo é uma criatura. Ele não nasceu, ele simplesmente surgiu, não é vivo. Acredito que só uma ninfa ou veela possa controlá-lo, e é por isso que Najla está aqui.

— Quem? — perguntou Rony.

— Najla. É o nome da ninfa, ela me falou. Bom, ela não disse exatamente "estou aqui para controlar o Pássaro", mas quando eu perguntei se tinha a ver com o Pássaro de Ouro, ela confirmou.

— Só uma ninfa ou uma veela pode? Então, você quer dizer que Voldemort não pode comandar o Pássaro?

Hermione olhou para Harry mais preocupada ainda diante da menção daquele nome, e acrescentou com a voz contida:

— É por isso... que eu acho que... que tem alguém ajudando ele... Você-Sabe-Quem não poderia controlar o Pássaro sozinho. É claro que eu posso estar enganada, ele domina magia negra, pode conhecer outros métodos eficazes de controlá-lo, mas, para um bruxo comum, teoricamente essa é uma tarefa impossível.

Foi com certa dificuldade que Harry engoliu o almoço naquele dia. Do canto da mesa da Grifinória, ele podia ver Najla, a ninfa, na mesa dos professores, comendo um prato gigantesco. Lembrou-se do que lera num livro da biblioteca no ano anterior, "ninfas são espíritos da natureza". _"Ela não come como um espírito da natureza"_, pensou Harry. Ela virou a cabeça e seu olhar encontrou o de Harry. Ficaram se olhando nos olhos por alguns segundos, até que o garoto viu formar-se nos lábios dela um leve sorriso. Ele lembrou-se de gigantescos olhos esculpidos em pedra, e não entendeu como aquela imagem viera de repente a sua cabeça.

Logo depois do almoço Harry teve uma entediante aula de Adivinhação, e saiu da sala no fim da aula com mais uma dúzia de insinuações feitas pela libélula cintilante sobre sua morte. A profª Sibila também previra um grande desastre nos próximos dias na vida de Cassandra Poliakoff e ela, ao contrário de Harry, parecia muitíssimo preocupada com isso. Estava sentada, desolada, no meio da escada do sexto andar, e Rony cochichou a Harry que ia conversar com ela. Ele andava tratando-a bem desde o incidente que a garota tivera com Malfoy na aula de Poções, quando arremessara um caldeirão em cima dele. Harry, porém, ainda não engolira Cassandra, e disse ao amigo que, se ele quisesse, que fosse conversar com ela sozinho. Assim sendo, Harry desceu as escadas e largou Rony consolando a loirinha sardenta.

Estava dobrando o corredor que levava até à escada para a torre da Grifinória, quando quase topou de frente com a ninfa. Parou, meio sem jeito. De perto ela era ainda mais bonita. Continuava usando aquela túnica de um ombro só, e ele perguntou-se como ela não sentia frio.

— Podemos conversar, Harry?

Ele espantou-se por ela saber o nome dele; acreditava que sua fama de herói não havia chegado ao ouvido de criaturas que vinham de tão longe, e sentiu-se mal por constatar que estava enganado. Harry não conseguiu dizer nada, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sendo então conduzido pela ninfa até a sala mais próxima.

_(continua...)_


	11. Najla

**Cap. 11 – Najla**

A ninfa indicou a Harry uma cadeira e trancou a porta magicamente. Ele espantou-se por vê-la usar uma varinha.

— Podemos começar nos apresentando. Eu me chamo Najla.

Harry quase respondeu _"Eu sei"_, mas se refreou a tempo. Apenas assentiu indicando que estava ouvindo.

— Eu sei que nós deveríamos ter tido esta conversa há muito mais tempo. Aliás, o ideal seria que nós sequer tivéssemos essa conversa. Tudo deveria ser muito natural para você, sem a necessidade de qualquer explicação. Contudo, infelizmente, a vida geralmente não é como nós esperamos que ela seja.

_"Do que é que ela está falando?"_, pensava Harry.

— Eu soube que há algum tempo você conheceu o seu padrinho. Deve sentir-se muito feliz por isso. Eu imagino também o quanto ele deve estar feliz. — aqui ela fez uma pausa e ficou sorrindo, olhando para Harry — Harry, desde que conheceu o seu padrinho, você nunca se perguntou se por acaso não teria também uma madrinha?

Ele fez um esforço para não arregalar os olhos, mas foi inevitável. Ela estava _realmente_ dizendo aquilo que ele achava que ela queria dizer?

— Você... isso quer dizer que... você é... — Harry não conseguiu completar a frase.

— Sua madrinha? Sou.

Harry não sabia que reação Najla esperava que ele tivesse, mas com certeza ela não imaginava que ele fosse ficar um tanto abobado, sem saber o que dizer. Porque foi assim que ele ficou, e ficou claro que não era isso que a ninfa esperava.

— O que foi, Harry? Não acredita? — perguntou ela, seu sorriso vacilando ligeiramente.

— Não, não é isso... Eu só... não entendo...

— Não entende... Não entende porque eu nunca dei sinal de vida, é isso? Porque ninguém nunca falou sobre mim para você?

— Éé. — Harry queria dizer alguma coisa, queria fazer perguntas, mas não conseguia. Havia alguma coisa na ninfa que o intimidava, alguma coisa que o fazia querer ficar quieto, só ouvindo e nada mais. Por fim, ele conseguiu perguntar, meio de supetão — Há alguma coisa entre você e o Sirius?

Najla riu com gosto, e Harry sentiu-se ridículo por ter feito essa pergunta.

— Não, Harry. A única ligação entre eu e o seu padrinho é o fato de termos apadrinhado o mesmo garoto. Nada mais. Nunca tivemos um relacionamento amoroso, se é isso o que você quer saber.

Harry mirou aqueles olhos azuis. Ela estava se divertindo com a situação, e ele não se sentia nada confortável. Então lhe ocorreu: ela não devia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos; de maneira alguma tinha idade para ser madrinha dele.

— Você... não parece ter a mesma idade dos meus pais, ou do Sirius...

— De fato, Harry. Eu completei oitenta e nove anos em fevereiro.

Najla riu da expressão de Harry diante daquela afirmação; e parou de rir quando ele se recompôs, pensando _"não seja idiota, afinal, ela é uma ninfa"_. Aos poucos, Harry foi se soltando mais, e logo sentiu-se à vontade para conversar. Tinha tão poucas oportunidades de falar com Sirius e, quando isso acontecia, raramente falavam sobre seus pais. Agora ele tinha sua madrinha diante dele; quem sabe ela não poderia lhe contar algumas coisas.

— Vocês eram muito amigos? — disse Harry, numa tentativa de fazer uma pergunta banal.

— Bom, na verdade... Eu não era tão amiga dos seus pais quanto Sirius ou Remo, por exemplo. Mas eles eram pessoas que eu admirava muito... Que admiro até hoje, a coragem com que eles enfrentaram tantas adversidades... E eu, bem... Apesar de não ser tão amiga, era alguém em quem Lílian e Tiago confiavam muito. Eu me orgulho disso, de ter sido escolhida por eles.

Certo, então ela não poderia lhe contar muita coisa sobre os seus pais. Mas poderia explicar outras.

— Mas, me diga, por que eu nunca soube que você existia?

— É como eu disse... A vida nunca é o que nós esperamos. Eu gostaria de ter estado com você, por perto, esses anos todos. Gostaria de ter visto você crescer. De ter visto você representando a escola no Torneio Tribuxo. De ter visto você ganhando a Taça de Quadribol. Eu gostaria de ter podido fazer tantas coisas, Harry. Eu gostaria de nunca ter ido embora. Agora é tarde demais. Não se pode mudar o que ficou para trás, o tempo perdido não se recupera.

— Por que é que você voltou, então? Foi só por causa do Pássaro de Ouro? Quando tudo estiver resolvido, você vai embora de novo?

— É engraçado isso... Como as pessoas sempre têm medo que eu vá embora... Isso costumar dificultar as coisas na minha vida.

— Se elas têm medo que você vá, é porque você deve fazer isso sempre. Abandonar as pessoas aqui e voltar para a terra das ninfas, o Parnaso.

Ela baixou os olhos e falou com a voz fraca:

— Minha mãe morreu, Harry.

— Ahn? — ele perguntou rápido, erguendo a cabeça e voltando-se para encará-la nos olhos.

— Minha mãe morreu — continuou Najla tristemente — pouco mais de um mês depois de tudo acontecer, dos seus pais morrerem. Foi no dia 25 de dezembro. O Natal mais negro da minha vida.

Ela parou de falar, e por um minuto tudo ficou em silêncio, com Najla perdida em suas lembranças.

— Ela queria que eu voltasse, que eu assumisse tudo. Ela era a rainha, e queria que eu o fosse. Então eu voltei, para reinar sobre meu povo. Pelo menos até encontrar alguém para me substituir — ela soltou um longo suspiro — Eu não contava que fosse ficar por quase quinze anos. Eu não pretendia.

"E quando o Pássaro de Ouro foi libertado, nós decidimos intervir. Foi quando eu decidi que era hora de voltar. Por ser meio bruxa, todas as ninfas concordaram que eu era a mais indicada para capturar o Pássaro, porque me sentiria mais livre para andar entre os bruxos.

"E foi o que eu fiz. Voltei. As ninfas esperam que, quando eu terminar, volte para o Parnaso. Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não vou embora outra vez. Não há mais nada que me prenda lá, elas não precisam mais de mim. E aqui... há muitas coisas que me prendem a este mundo agora, e eu não vou mais abandoná-lo."

Por um instante, Harry pensou ter visto uma lágrima surgir nos olhos dela, mas quando ela abriu-os novamente, eles estavam surpreendentemente secos.

— Por onde você andou, Harry? Alicia e Angelina passaram aqui feito umas doidas, procurando por você. O que foi que aconteceu? — Rony foi logo perguntando assim que ele entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

— Eu não estou com cabeça para treinar quadribol.

— Você está doente? Desde quando você não tem disposição para jogar quadribol?

— Onde está Hermione?

— ...

— Eu preciso conversar com vocês dois. É importante.

— Ela deve estar estudando, ou dando comida para aquele besouro insuportável. É só o que ela faz.

Rony mal acabou de falar quando Mione apareceu na passagem da mulher gorda, ofegante, e logo anunciou animada:

— Harry, Rony, vocês não vão acreditar! Acabo de voltar das cozinhas e a Winky...

— Mais tarde, Hermione. Agora eu preciso falar com vocês.

Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu na testa dela, que abaixou a voz para perguntar:

— É confidencial? — Harry confirmou — Então vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins, esse salão está muito cheio.

Andando perto da orla da floresta proibida, Harry relatou aos amigos a conversa que tivera com Najla há pouco. Rony ficou absolutamente fascinado com a idéia de Harry ter uma ninfa como madrinha.

— Harry, você deve ser o cara que tem os padrinhos mais esquisitos desse mundo! Um foragido de Azkaban e uma meio ninfa. É... fantástico.

— O que é fantástico? — perguntou Jorge que acabara de chegar com Fred — Por acaso o Harry faltar ao treino de hoje é fantástico?

— O que é que você está pensando, Harry? — continuou Fred — Só falta nos matar quando nos atrasamos para os treinos, e, no entanto, quando não está com vontade, você simplesmente não vai.

Ele olhou para os próprios pés. O que diria aos gêmeos? Eles estavam certos, afinal. Não fora uma atitude correta da parte dele.

— Eu... realmente não estou... me sentindo bem hoje... acho que...

— Acho que você deveria ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade, Harry — afirmou Jorge convicto — Quando assumiu a liderança do time, você contraiu um compromisso. Faria bem melhor se o honrasse.

— Espero que essa sua atitude não se repita novamente, Harry — finalizou Fred, e os dois rumaram para o castelo. Quando já estavam longe, Harry pôde perceber que eles tremeram ligeiramente.

— Estão rindo — constatou Rony — Não ligue para eles. Adoram fazer a gente se sentir mal.

Durante o jantar daquela noite, Harry não parava de lançar olhares em direção a Najla. Era tudo muito estranho. Ele começara o dia apenas levemente curioso sobre o motivo que levaria uma ninfa a se abalar até Hogwarts; e terminava esse mesmo dia apreensivo com a possibilidade de Voldemort ter despertado uma fera milenar, que trouxera até Harry uma madrinha que ele nunca pensou que existisse.

Se isso não era estranho, ele não sabia o que mais poderia ser. E Rony tinha razão: não poderiam ter lhe arranjado uma madrinha mais esquisita. Linda, é verdade, com aqueles cachos azul-turquesa, e muito debochada.

Assim pensando, adormeceu, e sonhou um sonho recheado de pássaros dourados e ninfas de cabelos azuis.

Quando Hermione recebeu o Profeta Diário no café na manhã seguinte, soltou um gritinho de incredulidade ao ver a manchete da primeira página. Ainda balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, chamou Harry e Rony para lerem com ela a reportagem.

— Olhem só para isso! "Ministro dá entrevista bombástica".

— Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! — exclamou Rony.

_O ministro da magia do Reino Unido, Cornélio Fudge, recebeu o repórter Péricles Fletcher em seu gabinete na tarde da última quarta-feira e concedeu uma entrevista exclusiva ao Profeta Diário, na qual ele trata de assuntos como a segurança nacional, cumprimento das leis da magia, rumores a respeito de uma ascensão do Partido das Trevas e supostas traições de antigos companheiros._

**Profeta **– Rumores de uma possível volta de Você-Sabe-Quem têm deixado grande parte da população mágica alvoroçada nos últimos cinco meses. Em comunicados oficiais, o ministério garante que tudo não passa de boatos infundados. O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

**Fudge**_– É claro que são apenas boatos, começados por pessoas que querem desestabilizar o ministério e prejudicar o meu governo. Não vou citar nomes, mas devo dizer que estou muito decepcionado com velhos amigos que se voltaram contra mim e planejam me desmoralizar perante a população, para poderem me tomar o cargo._

**Profeta** – O senhor estaria se referindo ao diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore?

**Fudge**_– Já disse que não vou citar nomes, mas o povo sabe quem são as pessoas que estão espalhando esses boatos._

**Profeta **– Sr. ministro, o senhor há de convir que tem havido uma intensificação nas atividades de bruxos eternamente suspeitos de manterem ligações com as artes das trevas. Não seria esse um indício de que o Partido das Trevas esteja reunindo forças novamente?

**Fudge** _– Não há indício algum. Bruxos que praticam magia negra ilegalmente sempre existiram e sempre vão existir. Apesar de o ministério fazer um grande esforço, não é possível alcançar todos eles, a população bem sabe disso. Mas isso não significa que eles estejam organizados e planejando ataques, não, não é possível. Ações como as que vemos por aí não passam de casos isolados de bruxos malucos que querem aparecer._

**Profeta** – Não é o que diz a Ordem da Fênix. Eles recomendam à população cautela máxima e têm até um contato para quem queira denunciar bruxos e movimentações suspeitas.

**Fudge**_ – A Ordem da Fênix é uma grande bobagem. São bruxos que não têm coragem de me enfrentar cara a cara e ficam se escondendo atrás de codinomes, com medo de represálias. Não vão a lugar nenhum se continuarem seguindo por esse caminho, e a população mágica faria bem melhor se não desse ouvido às ordens desse tal de Mr. Buzz._

**Profeta** – O Profeta Diário realizou uma pesquisa de opinião, e os resultados são que a grande maioria da população se sente mais segura cumprindo as determinações sugeridas por Mr. Buzz. O sr. não acha que isso enfraquece o poder do ministério e sua influência até mesmo diante de outros países?

**Fudge**_– De modo algum. É essa a intenção da Ordem da Fênix, mas o objetivo deles não foi alcançado. Eles têm esperança de enfraquecer meu poder como ministro, ditando regras e criando um poder paralelo. Mas isso já está sendo devidamente combatido, e classificado como crime de atentado à segurança nacional. Todos os membros ativos da Ordem da Fênix, assim que forem descobertos, serão julgados e trancafiados em Azkaban._

**Profeta **– Não seria uma medida muito severa, sr. ministro?

**Fudge**_ – Com os temores do povo não se brinca. A Ordem da Fênix está brincando com o medo do nosso povo, fazendo-os acreditar em mentiras absurdas e deixando-os apavorados. Isso é realmente muito sério, e deve ser devidamente punido._

**Profeta** – E quanto aos rumores de que o Pássaro de Ouro teria sido libertado? O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre isso?

**Fudge**_ – Outra mentira absurda! Todos sabemos que o Pássaro de Ouro está muito bem aprisionado há quatro séculos, não há meios de se libertá-lo. A volta dele não passa de uma invenção de grupos mal intencionados, que pretendem, com isso, instalar o pânico na população mágica._

**Profeta **– Para finalizar, o senhor gostaria de dizer algumas palavras aos nossos leitores?

**Fudge**_– Eu gostaria de dizer a todos os bruxos deste país para não se preocuparem e não se deixarem levar por grupos levianos como a Ordem da Fênix, que têm como único intuito provocar o caos e a desordem no mundo mágico. E gostaria de acrescentar que o povo pode sempre contar comigo, e confiar em mim, o seu ministro._

— Tss, tss... O Fudge não toma jeito, francamente! Chamar a Ordem da Fênix de "grupo leviano"! Aposto que ele bem gostaria de ser chamado para participar. Mas é claro que nunca vão fazer isso, Mr. Buzz recruta gente com cérebro, e não bananas como o Fudge.

— O que me preocupa — começou Hermione — é se as pessoas levarem a sério o que o ministro falou no jornal. Se as coisas estão relativamente calmas até agora, é porque a Ordem tem conseguido mobilizar um grande número de bruxos, sempre dispostos a colaborar. Mas, se a colaboração cessa, acho que não há muita coisa que eles possam fazer sozinhos.

— Não acredito que há muita gente que vá engolir o que o Fudge disse — ponderou Harry — Eu e Rony vimos, lá na casa dele, quanta gente foi às reuniões do sr. Weasley. Pareciam dispostas a depor o ministro se fosse preciso, para frear Voldemort e seus Comensais.

Os dois tremeram ligeiramente à menção daquele nome, mas Harry sequer notou. Seus pensamentos estavam concentrados na Ordem da Fênix. Ele tinha quase certeza que Dumbledore liderava a Ordem. Era bem a cara dele. O velho diretor não entraria em uma guerra declarada contra o ministro, não tendo Voldemort para se preocupar. Criar um poder paralelo, que oferece proteção e age independente lutando contra o Partido das Trevas parecia muito mais eficaz. Harry fantasiou por um momento se ele não se sairia bem como um membro da Ordem, quem sabe Mr. Buzz, o contato.

Najla estava correndo, desabalada, pelos corredores. Quase tropeçou em dois alunos do primeiro ano, e por pouco não bateu de frente com a estátua de uma velha corcunda de um olho só. Quando chegou em frente à porta da sala dos professores, parou para recuperar o fôlego, se apoiando na parede. Deu três batidas na porta, e então entrou. O diretor e todos os professores estavam sentados em volta de uma grande mesa, no meio de uma reunião, à exceção da profª Trelawney que não se encontrava na sala.

— Desculpa interromper — falou, ligeiramente ofegante — mas é que aconteceu... finalmente aconteceu...

— Acalme-se e diga-nos _o que_ aconteceu, senhora — pediu Snape, seu olhar frio mirando a ninfa com desprezo.

— Aqueles horrores... Se juntaram... Abandonaram Azkaban... Se uniram ao Lord das Trevas... Os dementadores... Abandonaram a fortaleza... Eles atenderam ao chamado... Vão se unir ao Lord... 

****

_(continua...)_


	12. Amargo Novembro

**Cap. 12 – Amargo Novembro **

Àquela declaração seguiu-se um silêncio angustiado. 

— Tome um copo d'água, minha filha — disse Dumbledore, oferecendo não um copo, mas praticamente uma jarra cheia de água, que a ninfa bebeu inteira.

— Já esperávamos por isso — murmurou Arabella Figg — Eu só não imaginava que fosse ser tão cedo... Isso é praticamente uma declaração de guerra, o ministério vai ter que admitir que Voldemort ressurgiu...

— Não conte com isso, professora — afirmou Snape, a voz controlada — O ministro vai arranjar milhões de desculpas para a fuga dos dementadores... Dizer que enlouqueceram... Não vai dar o braço a torcer... Ele prefere fechar os olhos para os problemas... Teremos que dar conta deles sozinhos...

Todas as cabeças na sala voltaram-se para Dumbledore.

— Alguém avise Mr. Buzz — disse, calmamente.

Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, uma reunião secreta ocorreu na sala de Dumbledore.

— As pessoas esperam que nós façamos alguma coisa — afirmou Mundungus Fletcher, entre uma baforada e outra de seu cachimbo sabor limão.

— As pessoas esperando ou não alguma coisa da nossa parte, nós teremos de fazer, não é mesmo, Fletcher? — alfinetou Snape, seus olhos apertados num sinal de impaciência.

— Fudge me destacou, a mim e à minha equipe, de zelar pela segurança de Azkaban, 24 horas por dia, todos os dias, enquanto ele não arranja outras criaturas assustadoras para povoar o lugar — comunicou Valerie Sands, sem ânimo, ajeitando os óculos com a ponta do dedo.

— E você...? — inquiriu Mundungus.

— É claro que não vou perder meu tempo lá! — exclamou a bruxa, exasperada — Fudge pensa que eu não tenho mais nada a fazer?! Um bom punhado de feitiços isolantes deve bastar por enquanto. Estaremos muito ocupados com os dementadores para nos preocuparmos com Azkaban.

— Se continuar desobedecendo as ordens de Fudge, vai acabar sendo demitida do ministério — afirmou Moody com convicção.

— Sei disso, mestre — respondeu Valerie — Mas realmente não me importo. Perco meu tempo cumprindo ordens tolas enquanto poderia estar fazendo algo mais útil. E quer saber? Não faço falta nenhuma dentro do ministério, Arthur Weasley está conduzindo maravilhosamente bem as coisas por lá, quase metade dos funcionários coopera com ele em segredo.

— Arthur Weasley não pertence à Ordem — rosnou Moody — É um homem importante para nós, mas _não é um de nós_.

— Valerie — chamou Dumbledore, dirigindo-se a ela bondosamente — sua função é coordenar os aurores, _dentro_ e fora do ministério. Nosso grande homem — ele indicou Moody — não pode fazer isso, mas _você pode_. Se provocar sua demissão agora, ficamos sem ninguém para cumprir essa tarefa.

— Não preciso trabalhar no ministério para recrutar aurores eficientes. Posso fazer isso sem...

— Lembre-se de que a maioria deles precisa de um emprego _e_ um salário — advertiu Olho-Tonto — Nem todos os aurores herdaram fortunas familiares.

Aquilo pareceu convencê-la. Logo em seguida, ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta abrindo, e uma figura de cabelos azul turquesa e vestes brancas adentrou o aposento.

— Aquelas coisas horrendas não são nossa maior preocupação. Lembrem-se que ainda há o Pássaro de Ouro — falou a criatura, sem nem mesmo antes cumprimentar os bruxos presentes.

Moody ficou absolutamente surpreso com a chegada da ninfa, e muito lentamente, seu rosto entortou-se todo em um sorriso.

— Najla — ele constatou — Julguei que nunca mais fosse vê-la.

Os dias que se seguiram foram absolutamente tensos. O sumiço dos dementadores foi manchete de primeira página do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte ao ocorrido, sendo logo substituídas por manchetes sobre ataques e intimidações dessas criaturas por todo o território.

— Dóris Crockford teve a alma sugada, Harriet Havestraw teve sua creche invadida, a concentração do Wigtown Wanderers também foi atacada — lia Hermione nas páginas do jornal, sua voz sumindo aos poucos — Meu Deus, que criaturas horríveis são esses dementadores!

Harry nada disse. Não havia o que dizer.

Mas os ataques de dementadores não foram a única conseqüência do abandono de Azkaban no fatídico dia de 02 de novembro. Sem guardas, vários prisioneiros escaparam da fortaleza, apesar dos feitiços isolantes que envolvem a ilha. Ladrões, assassinos, bruxos das trevas, comensais da morte. Mais do que os dementadores, a possibilidade de topar na rua com qualquer um desses "elementos perigosos" era o que assustava a sempre assustada população mágica.

Harry não soube dizer como sobreviveu a esse mês de novembro, com a ameaça dos dementadores pairando sobre sua cabeça, mas o fato foi que sem que ele sentisse, chegou o dia 25 de novembro e, com ele, o primeiro jogo de quadribol da Grifinória na temporada.

— Entrando pelo lado direito do campo o imbatível time da Grifinória, e, pelo lado esquerdo, o time da Corvinal. Ambos os times não fizeram grandes mudanças nas equipes, as únicas novidades são os novos goleiros: Thomas pela Grifinória, Sands pela Corvinal.

Harry olhou para Cho. Ela parecia definitivamente feroz. Um pensamento desagradável lhe ocorreu: o de que ela era uma pessoa muito mais agradável e sorridente quando Cedrico ainda estava vivo. _"Pare de pensar bobagens"_, censurou-se, _"não é com pensamentos assim na cabeça que você espera ganhar esse jogo, é?"_

Não foi um jogo fácil. Dino era realmente muito bom, mas não era páreo para o goleiro da Corvinal. O placar estava 80 a 20 para a equipe de Cho quando o pomo foi capturado. A garota bem que tentou, fez voltas arriscadas, concentrou todas as suas energias na partida, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Harry chegou primeiro e, com um placar de 170 a 80, a Grifinória ganhou a partida.

— Foi uma partida difícil, mas conseguimos! — falou Harry para o time, quando a torcida se dispersou e eles conseguiram desmontar das vassouras. Jorge fora arrastado para fora do campo pela namorada que pulou no pescoço dele, Fred carregou Angelina para longe das vistas do resto do time, e Katie e Alicia tentavam consolar Dino, que estava desolado.

— Eu não merecia ter entrado para o time, Olívio nunca deu um vexame desses! — dizia ele, totalmente desanimado apesar da vitória do time.

— Não diz besteira, cara! — animou-o Harry — Nós vencemos! Você foi muito bem, e não queira se comparar com Olívio. Olha pra mim, tem idéia do esforço que eu fiz esses últimos meses para não me comparar com nosso antigo capitão? Desencana, vai. Você é o melhor que temos na Grifinória, não vai querer desistir agora, vai?

— Harry — chamou uma voz nas costas dele. Harry virou-se. Era Cho. Ela não estava com uma cara muito feliz. O garoto sentiu suas mãos suarem quando respondeu.

— Ahn... Oi, Cho. Como é que você está?

— Normal. Não vou morrer por causa disso. Foi só uma partida de quadribol — Harry assustou-se um pouco com a atitude dela, mas sentiu seu rosto corar quando ela acrescentou — Você é um ótimo capitão. Acho que treinou bem o seu time. E continua um apanhador perfeito. Acho que eu realmente nunca vou conseguir vencer você.

— Que é isso, Cho... Foi sorte. Você também joga muito bem. Eu só tenho uma vassoura mais veloz que...

— _Uma vassoura?!_ Tá brincando?! Você tem talento nato, já nasceu sabendo voar. Suspeito que teria ganhado essa partida mesmo montado numa Shooting Star.

Harry sentiu que ficara absolutamente vermelho. Não sabia direito porque, mas um elogio daquele vindo de Cho fazia seu estômago dar cambalhotas. Pensou em agradecer, mas achou que ficaria pedante demais soltar um "muito obrigado" naquele momento; pior ainda seria continuar dizendo "não, o que é isso, você está exagerando", ficaria parecendo uma ceninha boba de falsa modéstia. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, e foi com certo alívio e frustração que ouviu Cho falar:

— Então, Harry, a gente se vê por aí. Até mais.

— Até.

Ele observou-a encaminhar-se para o vestiário, viu quando ela parou para trocar umas palavras com o goleiro do time, e depois quando a namorada do Jorge, apanhadora da Sonserina, arrastou-a para fora do campo, às gargalhadas.

Alguém deu um cutucão nas costas de Harry, e ele virou-se para dar de cara com um rosto sardento envolto por cabelos loiros bem crespos.

— Então, capitão — falou Cassandra — Satisfeito com a vitória?

Harry não entendeu se aquilo era uma demonstração de apoio ou um comentário irônico. Apenas limitou-se a responder:

— É, estou satisfeitíssimo. O time estava entrosado, jogamos com garra e... vencemos.

— Isso foi só porque você é um excelente apanhador e conseguiu ganhar o pomo na corrida com aquela chinesinha. Se você não reparou, a Grifinória estava perdendo, por _oitenta a vinte_.

— Onde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Poliakoff?

— Já que perguntou... Meu irmão costuma dizer que eu sou uma ótima goleira.

— Não estamos interessados, obrigado. Se _você_ não reparou, já temos um goleiro. Aliás, um _excelente_ goleiro.

— Excelente? Bom, se você diz... Não vou ficar insistindo, o meu recado já está dado. _Tchau_.

"Já vai tarde", acrescentou Harry mentalmente.

Harry aproveitou por aquela noite todos os benefícios que uma vitória no quadribol era capaz de lhe proporcionar: riu, brincou, jogou conversa fora, comeu até não agüentar mais, se animou a provar uma Gemialidade, se dispôs a jogar xadrez com Rony e perder espetacularmente, e dormiu o sono dos justos. Dementadores foram varridos de sua vida por aquela noite.

E pelo dia seguinte, também. Era domingo, e dia de visita a Hogsmeade. A população do povoado estava visivelmente mais precavida, a segurança havia sido reforçada, via-se "projetos de aurores" fazendo a patrulha do local por todos os lados. Segundo Rony, eram só "projetos", porque aurores de verdade tinham mais o que fazer e não se envolviam em questões mínimas como patrulhar uma cidade.  Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam prestes a entrar no Três Vassouras para se esquentar com saborosas canecas de cerveja amanteigada quando quase toparam com Draco Malfoy. Não, não era Draco Malfoy. Ou melhor, _era_ um Draco Malfoy de uns 25 anos de idade. É claro que não podia ser ele, era provavelmente um primo, ou, o que parecia mais provável, um irmão mais velho, porque a semelhança era enorme. Harry olhou para os dois amigos, momentaneamente sem fala. Foi Hermione que falou primeiro.

— Eu não sabia que Malfoy tinha um irmão — murmurou a garota.

— E não tem! — exclamou Rony, meio baratinado — Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Quero dizer, se ele tivesse, a gente saberia.

Harry lançou um olhar para o estranho que já ia longe descendo a rua, e sequer olhara para os três garotos ao passar por eles. O primo — ou seja lá o que for — de Draco tinha uma expressão esquisita no rosto, um sorriso de excitação, que Harry não conseguiu definir, e saiu esfregando as mãos como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria. Chutando o tal Malfoy de seus pensamentos, eles entraram no pub. Rony e Hermione foram até o fundo do bar ocupar a única mesa que parecia disponível, enquanto Harry foi buscar três canecas de cerveja amanteigada no balcão. Chegando até a mesa, ele notou que os dois observavam Fred e Jorge Weasley e Lino Jordan sentados numa mesa próxima, contando uma pilha de moedas, com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

— Eu não entendo como eles conseguem tanto dinheiro — comentou Rony, lançando um olhar invejoso para a pilha de galeões.

— Eles estão fazendo muitos clientes com os logros que inventam — começou Mione — Hogwarts inteira consome aquelas coisas, e não é de se estranhar que estejam nadando em ouro.

— Eu gostaria muito que o negócio deles fosse para frente — disse Harry — Quem sabe eu não poderia comprar uns biscoitos para o Duda.

Ele e Rony se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Era definitivamente impossível esquecer de como Percy ficou quando comeu um biscoito de Fred e Jorge; a imagem dele cacarejando não sairia mais da cabeça de Harry, e imaginar Duda na mesma situação era cômico. Mione não entendeu, mas eles nem se deram ao trabalho de explicar, deixando-a um tanto irritada.

Sair do ambiente aquecido do Três Vassouras e andar pela neve gelada que caía em flocos na rua não era uma sensação das mais agradáveis, mas os três amigos estavam bastante aquecidos com a cerveja amanteigada em seus estômagos. Começaram a caminhar pela estradinha em direção à escola, e viram — Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou-os nas vestes a fim de limpá-los e ter certeza do que estava vendo — viram _os irmãos mais velhos de Crabbe e Goyle?!_ Réplicas mais velhas de Gregório Goyle e Vincent Crabbe subiam a ladeira em direção à rua principal do povoado com sorrisos idiotas idênticos nos rostos.

— Isso é real ou estou tendo uma alucinação? — perguntou Rony, um tanto abobado.

— Só se for uma alucinação coletiva — constatou Harry — porque eu também estou vendo.

— É definitivamente estranho — começou Hermione, franzindo as sobrancelhas — Primeiro Malfoy e agora Crabbe e Goyle. O que é isso? Um congresso familiar?

Rony deu de ombros.

— Se você não entende, Mione, quanto mais eu.

Ainda meio atordoados, os três continuaram seguindo para Hogwarts. Estava anoitecendo e o jantar logo foi servido. Dumbledore não apareceu, e Harry reparou que desde o dia anterior não via o diretor na escola.

— Não acredito que Dumbledore tenha se ausentado de Hogwarts — falou Hermione, assim que engoliu a colherada cheia de pudim e creme — Ele não faria isso. Ou, se fizesse, pelo menos teria avisado.

— Onde você acha que ele está, então? Trancado na sala dele lendo um exemplar de _Hogwarts, Uma História_? — falou Rony.

Engolindo a raiva e reunindo toda a dignidade que tinha, Hermione retrucou:

— É bem provável que esteja.

— Talvez a gente deva perguntar à profª Minerva — arriscou Harry.

— Você não precisa se preocupar tanto — aconselhou Mione — Tenho certeza que não aconteceu nada e que o diretor está na escola. Sabe, Harry, você está ficando muito paranóico.

Ele olhou para a amiga com uma expressão idiota de quem não estava entendendo nada. _Hermione chamando alguém de paranóico?!_ A tão preocupada e sempre sensata Hermione Granger dizendo que Harry estava exagerando?! Definitivamente...

Contudo, Harry tinha a cada dia mais certeza de que havia alguma coisa errada. Dumbledore não deu sinal de vida no dia seguinte, e nem no próximo. E na quarta-feira, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black apareceram em Hogwarts. Harry, Rony e Mione estavam passeando com o cão pelo jardim, quando entraram no castelo e perceberam que uma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo. Uma ventania varria todo o salão principal, as toalhas de mesa esvoaçavam e era difícil caminhar. Os garotos não entenderam o que estava acontecendo, mas Sirius parecia saber. Ele abriu caminho em meio à pequena multidão que estava se formando ao pé da escada de mármore, e investiu furiosamente contra o que quer se encontrasse ali no meio da bagunça.

Com muita dificuldade, Harry, Rony e Hermione conseguiram alcançar o centro da confusão, depois de distribuir um bom número de cotoveladas e empurrões. E a cena que eles viram foi absolutamente espantosa: Najla, bela e furiosa, discutindo com um Remo completamente fora de si, como eles nunca tinham visto na vida. Um redemoinho de vento cercava os dois e abafava a maior parte do que diziam, ou melhor, gritavam um contra o outro. Tentando se aproximar do redemoinho, estava Sirius, latindo desesperadamente.

_(continua...)_


	13. Tensão e Revelações

**Cap. 13 – Tensão e Revelações**

Não foi preciso muito esforço para espantar os alunos dali. Bastou que Hermione apontasse a varinha para eles com uma expressão ameaçadora que todos se dispersaram, já assustados com as possíveis conseqüências daquela briga que já arrasara uma boa parte do salão principal. Rony ficou parado com a boca aberta olhando a cena, enquanto Harry e Hermione junto com Sirius tentavam intervir.

Não era possível entender quase nada da discussão, mas Harry pôde ouvir claramente quando Remo perguntou _"Por que nos chamou, então?"_, e Najla respondeu _"Porque estamos em perigo!"_. Afora isso, uma ou outra ofensa de fraqueza, covardia, omissão e crueldade escapavam para seus ouvidos.

Quando desviou o olhar para o portal do outro lado do salão, Harry viu Dumbledore entrando, parecendo muito fraco e doente, e a profª McGonagall logo atrás dele, com o rosto tão preocupado como poucas vezes ela demonstrara antes.

Dumbledore, com muita dificuldade, caminhou na direção do redemoinho, até chegar perto o suficiente para falar, com a voz incrivelmente firme para quem parecia tão fraco:

— _CHEGA!_

O vento cessou, o redemoinho se desfez, os dois se calaram, sem desviar o olhar um do outro. Olhares que não revelavam ódio, e sim raiva e muita mágoa. Com a voz firme e a autoridade que só ele era capaz de exalar, o diretor falou:

— Que isso _nunca mais_ se repita. Não quero presenciar outra cena como essa. — ele calou-se e fitou Najla e Remo, esperando uma mudança nas suas expressões, o que não ocorreu. Respirando fundo, ele dirigiu-se à ninfa — Najla, na minha sala, agora — a ninfa se retirou sem sequer olhar para Dumbledore, e seguiu pelo caminho que levava à sala dele. Desviando o olhar para Remo, Dumbledore completou — Vocês têm muito o que conversar. _Civilizadamente_. Venha comigo.

Quando os dois se retiraram do salão, a professora McGonagall falou, com a voz muito nervosa e estranhamente rouca:

— Que bagunça!... Tenho... Vou chamar os elfos para organizarem isso aqui... — e saiu.

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar inquisidor e depois olharam para Harry. Ele entendeu o recado e voltou-se para Sirius.

— Você vem conosco. Vai nos explicar direitinho o que significa isso que aconteceu aqui.

E saiu arrastando o cachorro.

— Onde podemos ir para que ninguém veja o Sirius transformado? — quis saber Rony.

— Bom... — começou Mione — Sempre tem o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme...

— Da Murta...? Háhá, eu é que não volto mais lá!

— É a melhor opção que temos — falou Harry — Teremos certeza que ninguém vai flagrar o Sirius se estivermos lá.

Com Sirius literalmente arrastado e com Rony um tanto contrariado, eles seguiram para o banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Ignorando a placa "interditado" que continuaria eternamente pregada naquela porta, eles entraram.

Não havia nem sinal da Murta por ali, a julgar pelo silêncio que havia no local. Sirius transfigurou-se em homem e mirou os três, aborrecido.

— Por que me trouxeram aqui?

— Para você nos contar tudo. Pode começar dizendo por que eles estavam brigando — falou Harry em tom imperativo.

— Eu não tenho a menor idéia! Sei lá por que eles estavam brigando, e vamos encerrar esse interrogatório por aqui e sair logo deste lugar.

— Você sabe — disse Harry entre os dentes — Dava para perceber que você sabia pela sua expressão quando viu o que estava acontecendo.

— Hahaha, muito engraçado — retrucou Sirius com ironia — É realmente uma coisa simples compreender o significado das expressões de um cachorro. Os cães têm uma gama muito variada de expressões faciais.

— Sirius — pediu Hermione com jeito — Nós só queremos ajudar. E achamos um tanto óbvio que você saiba o motivo da discussão, afinal você saiu correndo para apartar a briga, antes mesmo de ver que eram os dois que estavam discutindo. Não foi difícil notar que você já sabia.

Sirius cruzou os braços contrariado e respondeu:

— Não vou me meter na vida dos outros, não mesmo! Não me peçam para fazer isso, o que quer que houve entre eles não me diz respeito.

— Não é "se meter na vida dos outros"! — retrucou Harry um tanto indignado — Não estamos falando de pessoas quaisquer! Estamos falando do seu melhor amigo e... da minha madrinha.

Sirius lançou a Harry um olhar que não demonstrava surpresa, e falou, como quem faz uma simples constatação:

— Então ela já lhe contou.

— É, contou sim. Mas não contou tudo, pelo que eu percebi agora. Vai me contar o resto ou não?

— Harry, você faria melhor se não se metesse nessa história. Até eu faço o máximo para evitar...****

— Por favor, Sirius. — pediu Harry.

— É, Sirius, conta — interveio Rony, movido muito mais pela curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa — Explica para a gente por que eles se detestam tanto. Qual o problema entre eles?

— É muito mais complexo do que isso. Não estamos falando de um simples problema. Estamos falando de duas vidas, da história de duas vidas que poderia ter sido completamente diferente não fosse por essa maldita mania que ele têm de agir como duas crianças mimadas.

— Como assim? — perguntou Harry — O que há entre o Remo e a minha madrinha?

Aparentemente vencido pelo cansaço, Sirius resolveu contar.

— Harry, a Najla e o Remo, eles... eles são...

— São...?

— São... casados — concluiu, com um suspiro cansado — Estão casados há mais de quinze anos. 

Por essa Harry não esperava. Ele não conseguiu falar nada, e ouviu quando Rony perguntou, com um ar meio abobado:

— Mas... por que eles se odeiam tanto?

— Odeiam? — Sirius soltou uma risada de reprovação — Odiar... Sabem, eu nunca vi duas pessoas se amarem tanto.

Por um instante, Harry pensou em perguntar se por acaso os pais dele não tinha se amado muito também, mas desistiu quando percebeu que não convinha à situação e compreendeu que aquilo soaria completamente idiota. Aliás, não só soaria idiota, _era_ absolutamente idiota.

— Mas então, por que... a briga, toda aquela cena que nós vimos? — inquiriu Rony, piscando os olhos muitas vezes, tentando entender.

— Então você acha que duas pessoas que se amam não brigam nunca? Você, por acaso, não briga com seus amigos, com seus irmãos? Mesmo assim vocês se amam, não?

— Mas não daquele jeito! — protestou Rony — Eu nunca _tentei_ matar ninguém, muito menos alguém de quem eu gosto!

Sirius soltou uma risada zombeteira.

— Eles não estavam se matando, Rony! Simplesmente fugiu do controle. Ninfas fazem coisas assim sem notar, por isso é realmente perigoso deixá-las furiosas. Ela não destruiu o salão de Hogwarts de propósito, não mesmo!

— Parece que tanto a Najla quanto o professor Lupin guardam muito ressentimento um do outro... — comentou Hermione distraidamente.

— Realmente guardam — falou Sirius, sério novamente — Não é amor o que falta entre eles, fiquem certos disso. Falta compreensão. Eles não se entendem e, se vocês querem saber, acho que nem querem se entender. Nenhum dos dois faz o mínimo esforço para isso. São dois hipogrifos teimosos.

Harry olhou para Rony e Mione a sua frente. O amigo estava andando de um lado para o outro, e ela estava parada apoiada nas pias. Parecia a descrição perfeita para eles. _Não conseguem se entender. São dois hipogrifos teimosos._

Com um pouco mais de melancolia, pensou em si mesmo, e na garota que gostava, e que provavelmente nunca saberia disso. Ao menos eles nunca haviam brigado, mas, àquela altura, parecia muito mais insignificante. Eles mal haviam conversado em dois anos. Harry pensou que preferiria viver brigando com ela do que se tratando como estranhos. Mas, afinal de contas, eles _eram_ dois estranhos.

Um grito esganiçado vindo do último boxe quebrou o silêncio no banheiro.

— _Almofadinhas!_

— Ah, não! — fez Sirius, batendo com a mão na testa. Murta Que Geme veio flutuando até ele com uma expressão de arrebatamento e exclamou:

— Você veio me ver! Há _quanto tempo_ você não vem me visitar!

Sirius balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, murmurando "Ai, eu não mereço, eu não mereço".

— Você _cresceu_, sabe — continuou a Murta — Ficou mais... _homem_, hihihi. E está _tão_ bonito... — ela ficou dando risadinhas e provavelmente teria ficado vermelha se não fosse um fantasma. Sirius, por sua vez, estava _bem_ vermelho. De raiva, ou vergonha, vai saber. — Ah, Harry! — exclamou ela assim que viu o garoto — Você também veio! Aiai, dois dos meus mais queridos admiradores estão aqui, juntos... Que emoção...!

— Vamos embora daqui — sibilou Sirius, puxando Harry pelo braço, enquanto dizia em voz alta — Foi um... hã... prazer rever você, Murta, mas... agora eu realmente tenho que... nós estamos com muita pressa se é que me entende... Então, até breve.

— Tchau, Murta — disse Harry já saindo na porta.

Quando saíram no corredor, Rony e Hermione estavam roxos e se acabando de tanto rir.

— Ai, Sirius — disse Rony entre os risos — Não me diga que a Murta também é apaixonada por você! Eu nunca imaginaria, sabe!

— Há há há, e o que é que você fazia no banheiro da Murta, hein? — perguntou Hermione, sem conseguir controlar as risadas — E que intimidade, você viu? Ela te chamou de Almofadinhas!

— Riam, podem rir — retrucou o bruxo irritado — Mas aquele banheiro era o único lugar seguro e de fácil acesso para que a gente pudesse preparar o Mapa do Maroto. E... falando nisso, como é que a Murta conhece _você_, Harry?!

Harry era outro que estava rindo, embora não tanto quanto os amigos. Mas ele bem que tentou fazer uma cara séria quando respondeu:

— Nós três precisávamos de um lugar seguro para preparar uma poção polissuco. Foi na época da abertura da câmara secreta, achávamos que Malfoy tinha algo a ver com isso, e nos disfarçamos de sonserinos. Mas, no final das contas, ele não tinha nada a verffhaha... — Harry engasgou no final com a própria risada, sem conseguir completar a frase.

— Entendo — disse Sirius com uma careta — E... você disse _Malfoy_? Seria por acaso o filho de Lucio Malfoy?

— É, seria. Você conhece ele, aquele comensal?

— Não muito bem, para falar a verdade. Ele estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu, alguns anos adiantado. Eu me lembro até hoje — comentou ele com um sorriso — do dia que ele recebeu uma lição bem dada pela sua mãe. Ela tinha só 11 anos na época, já chegou na escola estraçalhando o Malfoy e provando que podia se tornar uma grande bruxa, como de fato se tornou.

Harry abriu a boca. Era a primeira vez que Sirius falava sobre Lílian Potter. Ele ia perguntar mais sobre ela, quando ouviram passos pelo corredor próximos dali. Rapidamente, Sirius transfigurou-se em cachorro. Quando a pessoa que estava andando apareceu na dobra do corredor, eles viram que era Gina.

— Ah, vocês estão aí — constatou a menina — E estão com o cachorro, bem que madame Pomfrey falou. Ela pediu que eu levasse Snuffles para a sala dela, parece que Dumbledore está querendo ele por perto. Vocês viram o estado do diretor? Nossa, eu nunca vi ele assim...

— O que ele tem? — perguntou Harry.

— Não sei. Olhando assim, parece uma gripe muito forte. Mas eu não me arrisco a dizer o que é. Tudo o que Madame Pomfrey diz é que o diretor está doente, precisa de repouso e não devemos incomodá-lo. Ela ficou realmente furiosa quando a profª McGonagall veio chamá-lo para resolver aquela confusão no salão principal.

— Mas você sabe se o que ele tem é muito grave? — insistiu Rony.

— Não, não sei. Madame Pomfrey não fala nada, nem mesmo para mim. Mas eu imagino que seja realmente grave, afinal, ele está de cama. De qualquer forma, eu vou levar o cachorro comigo, como ela pediu. Vem, Snuffles, vem.

Sirius acompanhou Gina sem objeção, e quando eles já estavam longe o suficiente, Rony comentou:

— Mamãe está inchando de orgulho da Gina, desde que ela decidiu ser enfermeira. O único que ainda ganha dela na preferência de mamãe é o Percy, só porque entrou para o ministério e ainda por cima colabora com a Ordem com todos aqueles relatórios que ele analisa dia e noite.

Se ele falou de Gina com certo orgulho, foi com azedume que se referiu a Percy.

E se aquela quarta-feira foi tensa, a quinta seguinte foi pior ainda. A quinta-feira 30 de novembro que entrou nas edições seguintes de Hogwarts: Uma História como a mais horrível já vivida dentro dos limites da escola.

_(continua...)_


	14. 30 de Novembro

**Cap. 14 – 30 de novembro**

Ao anoitecer do dia 30 de novembro começou a marcha. O Lord reuniu seus servos mais aterrorizantes, e dentre eles escolheu cem, os cem mais famintos e sedentos de vidas alheias. Aquela centena de criaturas marchou por quilômetros noite adentro, e por volta das 11h da noite, chegou aos portões da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um grito apavorado cortou o silêncio na enfermaria da escola.

— O que aconteceu, Najla? — perguntou Dumbledore, que acordara com o grito dela.

— Eles... eles chegaram... eles estão aqui... — respondeu a ninfa, pálida e tremendo, com a respiração entrecortada — Os dementadores... estão... aqui...

O velho diretor levantou-se de um salto da cama, mas foi empurrado de volta por Najla, que ordenou com firmeza:

— Não _ouse_ se levantar desta cama! O senhor vai ficar _aqui_, porque está fraco e está doente. Precisa de repouso absoluto, se sair lá fora vai morrer nas mãos daqueles horrores.

— Tem idéia do que está dizendo, filha? Está me pedindo para ficar trancado na enfermaria enquanto dementadores arrasam com Hogwarts? Está me pedindo para ficar _aqui_ e abandonar à própria sorte a escola que é a razão da minha vida?

— Estou — respondeu ela. Quem visse a cena se espantaria com a audácia e a autoridade com que a ninfa se dirigia a Dumbledore — O senhor vai ficar aqui. Não vai sair deste quarto. Temos bruxos poderosos o suficiente para dar conta dos dementadores. E _não estamos_ sozinhos.

Dumbledore olhou para a ninfa levemente surpreso. Era como se a estivesse vendo por um ângulo completamente novo, como se ela estivesse revelando um lado que até então ele não conhecia. Ela sorriu nervosamente, e murmurou:

— O senhor me prometeu, lembra? Prometeu que eu não ficaria órfã pelo menos até completar cem anos. O senhor tem de cumprir essa promessa.

Os alunos foram todos reunidos no salão principal. Cada diretor de sua casa cuidara para que nenhum aluno permanecesse isolado dos outros, seja nas torres, nas masmorras, nos corredores, nos banheiros. Foram conjurados sacos de dormir que forraram todo o chão do salão, mas ninguém queria realmente dormir. Estavam apavorados demais para isso. As professoras Sprout e McGonagall, além de Hagrid e Filch, faziam a vigília dos alunos, cuidando para que nenhum deles ficasse longe de suas vistas. Severo Snape, Arabella Figg, Remo Lupin e o prof. Flitwick atravessaram o saguão de entrada e saíram para o exterior do castelo, sendo seguidos por um enorme cão que trazia uma varinha na boca.

Os cinco bruxos, agora que Sirius estava transformado em homem, observaram os invasores. Uma centena de dementadores avançava pelos jardins como uma grande massa de frio e infelicidade, coberta de capas negras com capuzes, deslizando silenciosamente e exalando horror, sugando com um ruído gélido todo o ar que estava à sua volta. 

Os bruxos estavam prontos. Dariam a vida por Hogwarts, mas não deixariam a escola se entregar. Não permitiriam que Hogwarts fosse violada por aquelas criaturas.

Harry olhou em volta os alunos todos apavorados com o fato de que dementadores cruéis e famintos estavam tão próximos deles. Mas não era isso que preocupava _ele_. O que Harry mais temia era que os dementadores destruíssem Hogwarts, e que Hogwarts deixasse de existir. Ele não podia suportar a idéia de que a escola poderia simplesmente ser destruída, sem que ele nada fizesse em relação a isso. Harry já sentira isso outras vezes, a horrível sensação de impotência. Mas naquele momento, nada o impedia de fazer algo pela escola, pensou Harry. Ela sabia conjurar um Patrono, e um Patrono poderoso. Por que não estava lá fora, lutando?

Ele viu quando o goleiro da Corvinal saiu sorrateiro pela porta do saguão. Olhou em volta. Ninguém mais vira. "Provavelmente em Beauxbatons eles aprendem a lidar com dementadores", pensou. O garoto tinha saído, iria lutar. Harry tomou uma decisão. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta. Não iria permitir que aquelas criaturas monstruosas atingissem Hogwarts.

Harry estava a menos de um metro da porta de duas folhas que dava para os jardins quando ouviu um soluço baixinho que vinha das sombras da escada de mármore. Hesitou, antes de voltar e ver quem estava chorando. Era Gina.

Ela estava gelada e tremia incontrolavelmente, soluçava baixinho, e Harry sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-la tão vulnerável e desprotegida. Aproximou-se lentamente da garota e se agachou para ficar com os olhos na altura dos dela. Gina levantou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Harry...

Sem nem saber porque, num impulso, talvez um instinto protetor, Harry abraçou-a, e sentiu quando as lágrimas quentes começaram a umedecer sua nuca, quando a respiração dela pareceu tomar um ritmo mais regular e os soluços se acalmaram. Depois do que pareceu não mais que alguns segundos, Gina afastou-se e olhou nos olhos de Harry, um olhar apavorado característico daqueles que eram atingidos pela presença sufocante dos dementadores.

— Eles vieram acabar com nossas vidas... — murmurou, delirante — Vão levar nossas almas... Vieram nos lembrar que o Lord das Trevas é poderoso e nos quer mortos... Ele vai me matar, Harry... Tom vai me matar... Eu sei... 

Sem tirar os olhos dos de Gina, Harry falou:

— Não, não vai. Ele não vai matar ninguém, Gina, não vamos deixar que ele faça isso. Os dementadores ainda estão longe, vão ser vencidos antes de alcançarem a escola. Não vamos deixar que eles façam mal a ninguém.

E assim dizendo, Harry levantou-se e seguiu para a porta, mas Gina chamou por ele.

— Aonde você vai, Harry? Você não pode ir lá fora! São muitos deles, são horríveis, você não pode ir até lá!

— É por isso mesmo que eu tenho que ir, Gina. Eu sei como enfrentá-los, preciso defender a escola.

— Não vai, Harry, não vai. Eles vão matar você, vão sugar sua vida, sua alma...! Não vai lá fora...

— Eu sei me defender, eles não vão me atingir. Eu já fiz isso antes. Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada, eu sei como ajudar e por isso eu vou ajudar.

— Não me deixa aqui sozinha — pediu Gina, um fio de voz — Não me deixa...

Harry hesitou. Precisava defender Hogwarts. Mas não podia deixar Gina sozinha. Não naquele estado. Vulnerável. Desprotegida. Deu um passo atrás e voltou ao pé da escada de mármore.

***

Remo Lupin nunca antes vira dementadores tão famintos e com tanto poder de destruição. Eles deslizavam numa massa compacta, o farfalhar das capas ecoando arrepiante pela escuridão. Numa breve discussão, os bruxos calcularam que havia mais ou menos uma centena deles. Bastaria que cada bruxo lançasse Patronos capazes de conter vinte dementadores cada um. Parecia simples. Não podia ser tão difícil. O problema era que nenhum dos bruxos ali presentes estivera antes frente a frente com dementadores como aqueles. Provavelmente trancafiados em algum lugar isolado durante quase um mês, desde o abandono de Azkaban, que continuava guarnecida por aurores, eles deviam não ter tido contato com seres humanos durante todo esse tempo. Ficaram famintos, sedentos de alegria humana, sedentos de vida humana, sedentos de almas humanas. Implacáveis. Terríveis.

Patronos começaram a pipocar pela escuridão do jardim. Um enorme gato prateado investiu contra a massa de dementadores. Uma ninfa pequenina, com gigantescas asas de borboleta, fez o mesmo. Uma serpente imponente deslizou com agilidade até eles. O cachorro grande e prateado também. Remo concentrou-se na sua lembrança mais feliz. Por um instante, lembrou-se da discussão horrível do dia anterior. Depois afastou a briga de sua mente e lançou o Patrono. Um lobo prateado, brilhante e feroz, saltou sobre os dementadores. Era irônico que ele precisasse pensar em Najla para lançar seu Patrono. Depois de tantos anos...

***

Hermione pensou em todos os momentos felizes que passara em Hogwarts, em tudo o que vivera desde que descobrira que era uma bruxa. Não lhe parecia justo que tudo isso acabasse. Não daquele jeito. Nem de nenhum outro. Ela olhou para Rony ao seu lado. Ele estava com uma cara estranha. Por um instante, ela perguntou-se em que ele estaria pensando.

Rony, por sua vez, estava pensando em tudo _que não vivera_ ainda. Ele era tão jovem... não conhecia nada da vida... Pensou que não era justo que sua vida acabasse assim. Ainda mantinha esperanças, que diminuíam a cada segundo, que Hogwarts fosse sobreviver àquele ataque. À medida que diminuía sua esperança, aumentava seu medo. Não medo de morrer. Mas medo de morrer sem ter feito o que ele queria fazer. Então tomou uma decisão. Nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse na sua vida, mas ele tinha que fazer.

— Mione... — ela voltou-se para ele — Eu... quero fazer uma coisa... Eu não quero morrer... sem ter feito isso...

Ela não perguntou o que era. Apenas ficou olhando no fundo dos olhos dele. No fundo ela sabia. Mas não pode deixar de se sentir surpresa quando Rony a beijou. Um beijo cheio de amor, cheio de sentimento. É como se tivessem fome, sede, necessidade um do outro. Como se tivessem vivido suas vidas inteiras até ali esperando por aquele beijo. Foi um pouco desajeitado no começo, é verdade, pela inexperiência, logo superada. Mas também foi mágico, foi terno. Eles pararam de se beijar e ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro. Rony pensou que, agora sim, ele podia morrer feliz. Mione não pensou, beijou-o novamente. E enquanto os outros alunos estavam amedrontados, enquanto alguns bruxos lutavam contra as criaturas das trevas lá fora, eles estavam lá dentro, alheios a tudo isso, alheios a todos, perdidos nos braços um do outro.

***

Os primeiros Patronos lançados contra a horda de dementadores não duraram muito tempo. Retardaram a aproximação das criaturas, mas não as impediram de continuar; logo foram dissolvidos e desapareceram na escuridão. Mais Patronos foram lançados. Mas aqueles dementadores eram tão fortes que quase não eram afetados. Eles começaram a cercar os bruxos que, acuados, mal tinham forças para continuar lutando. Arabella Figg começou a distribuir os chocolates; pelo menos alguém se lembrara disso. Com energias renovadas, novos patronos surgiram. Eles impediam os dementadores de se aproximar mais, mas não os expulsavam dali. Formando um círculo em torno dos bruxos, eles sentiam sua felicidade sendo sugada. O frio os invadiu, com uma onda de pavor. Eles tinham fracassado. Hogwarts não sobreviveria.

Foi quando uma luz prateada os envolveu, galopando e abrindo distância entre os bruxos e os dementadores. Remo abriu os olhos. Era um cervo. _"Harry"_ ele pensou, deixando um leve sorriso crispar sua boca. Podia sentir-se orgulhoso. Ele ensinara Harry, e o jovem bruxo aprendera direitinho. Com esforço, levantou a cabeça do chão e virou-se para ver Harry. Mas não foi Harry que ele viu. Foi o garoto da Corvinal, parado a uma pequena distância deles. _"O filho de Valerie?!"_, admirou-se o bruxo interiormente. Não era possível. E, no entanto, era o que estava acontecendo, o impossível.

O Patrono lançado pelo rapaz protegia os outros bruxos, mas não protegia a ele mesmo. Provavelmente por ter percebido que ele estava desprotegido, uma meia dúzia de dementadores desligou-se do grande grupo e avançou na direção oposta. Quando o garoto percebeu o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais. Um dementador ergueu-o pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, e Donald sentiu que o ar lhe faltava, que o sangue concentrara-se todo na sua garganta. O dementador ia abaixar o capuz, ia aplicar-lhe o beijo... não, não... ele ia matá-lo antes disso, estrangulado...

Com o rosto enterrado na grama úmida, Remo pensou na conversa que tivera com Zelda antes de sair do castelo. A menina aproximara-se dele com os olhos marejados de uma preocupação exagerada, e abraçara-o como se nunca mais fosse tornar a vê-lo. Depois de soltá-lo, ela havia pedido, contrariando as expectativas dele e fazendo-o sorrir: _"Promete que vai me ensinar a executar esse feitiço?" "Por que está me pedindo isso, Zelda?" "Porque da próxima vez, eu quero estar com você, lutando."_

Harry apareceu na porta do castelo. Convencera Gina de que precisavam dele lá fora, e com muito esforço, levou-a para perto de Hagrid e saiu. O gigante nem percebera que ele se afastara e saíra do castelo.

E quando parou na porta do castelo, com a varinha em punho, e viu a cena de horror que se apresentava à sua frente, nem parou para pensar. Gritou _"Expecto Patronum"_ e um cervo prateado saiu da ponta de sua varinha, derrubando o dementador que sustentava o goleiro da Corvinal pela garganta, e afastando os outros. Depois, o cervo investiu contra a massa de dementadores que cercavam os outros bruxos, abrindo caminho até eles, caídos no meio da massa, deixando aparecer o outro cervo que os protegia lá no meio. Foi com grande surpresa que Harry constatou que os dois Patronos se uniram num só, e um cervo gigantesco, ainda mais brilhante, afastou os dementadores, que começaram a recuar. Deslizando em direção aos portões dos terrenos da escola, eles voltavam, estavam indo embora, como uma gigantesca massa de horror que se afasta. O Patrono os empurrava para longe do castelo, para longe de Hogwarts.

Mas antes que pudessem se afastar muito, os dementadores começaram a ser atingidos por flechas de prata, vindas da floresta. Assim que atingiam um dementador, as flechas se dissolviam, e junto com elas o dementador atingido, restando apenas uma capa vazia caída no chão. Dezenas de dementadores haviam sido abatidos, quando seus atacantes apareceram. Na orla da floresta surgiram, irados e imponentes, centauros. Uma dúzia deles, armados com arcos e flechas prateadas. Investindo contra as terríveis criaturas das trevas, eles abateram todos, um a um, e logo não restou um único dementador nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Apenas capas caídas, uma centena de capuzes negros, jogados ao chão.

Um dos centauros, o mais imponente de todos, e que parecia ser o líder, trotou até onde estavam as capas, e cuspiu sobre elas. Com fúria na expressão, ele falou, e sua voz ecoou na madrugada.

— Malditos sejam! Nossos inimigos mortais, e ainda tiveram a audácia de entrar em nossos domínios! Enquanto estiveram aqui para a segurança dos alunos, aceitamos de bom grado sua presença. Entretanto, desta vez ousaram atacar a escola. Criaturas malditas! Deviam saber que não permitiríamos um sacrilégio deste! Pisar no solo sagrado de nosso ancestral, corromper nosso território. Deviam saber que não sairiam vivos daqui.

Virando-se para os bruxos que estavam observando a cena, ainda muito fracos, o centauro falou:

— Esta noite, vocês demonstraram uma bravura e uma nobreza que raras vezes eu vi em seres humanos. Provaram que merecem ocupar este solo, o solo que pertenceu ao nosso ancestral. Provaram que são dignos das terras de Hogwarts. Nossos descendentes lembrarão de vocês como os bruxos que se dispuseram a dar as vidas pelas terras de Hogwarts. Benditos sejam.

E dizendo isso, afastou-se, e rumou para a floresta, seguido pelos outros centauros.

Provavelmente por estar muitíssimo aliviada, Arabella Figg fez uma coisa que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, embora soubesse que as pessoas às vezes faziam coisas assim. Ela ajoelhou-se na grama, abaixou a cabeça até chão e beijou-o. Ficou tempos assim, prostrada, chorando lágrimas de alívio, até que Snape aproximou-se dela, ajudando-a a se levantar.

— Venha, professora, vamos entrar. O diretor provavelmente vai querer nos ver agora, vai querer saber de tudo.

Remo Lupin o apoiou:

— Severo está certo, professora. Dumbledore há de querer comemorar, vamos dar a ele um bom motivo para deixar madame Pomfrey bastante irritada.

A profª Figg balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e deixou-se conduzir por Snape e Flitwick até o castelo. Remo e Sirius, no entanto, permaneceram do lado de fora. Sirius estava visivelmente abatido, exausto. Dementadores o deixavam assim, conviver treze anos com tais criaturas não o tornara resistente a eles. Remo também estava fraco, mas havia uma luz no seu olhar, e Harry logo entendeu porquê.

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Harry — começou ele — Já tinha ouvido falar o quanto seu Patrono era poderoso, mas agora eu tive a oportunidade de vê-lo pessoalmente e comprovar. Posso me orgulhar, eu acho, por ter lhe ensinado como fazer isso.

Harry concordou. Depois, voltando-se para Donald Sands, que estava parado ao lado de Harry, ele continuou:

— E você, Don. Sua mãe vai ficar muito orgulhosa quando souber o que você fez hoje.

— Ela não precisa se sentir orgulhosa — respondeu ele educadamente — Ela não esperaria coisa diferente de mim.

— Mesmo assim — respondeu o ex-professor sorrindo — ela vai ficar muito feliz. Eu tenho certeza disso.

E voltando para Sirius, ele falou:

— Eu vou entrar agora. Você...?

— Também estou indo. Só gostaria de dizer algumas palavras para o Harry — e dirigindo-se ao afilhado, falou — Eu sabia que você viria, Harry. Que não ia conseguir ficar lá dentro. Você é bem filho do seu pai.

Sirius sorriu. Harry sorriu de volta. Seu padrinho e seu ex-professor rumaram para o castelo, deixando Harry e Donald no jardim. Os dois garotos se entreolharam.

— Você sabe o que foi aquilo? — perguntou ele a Harry.

_Os Patronos. Iguais. Unidos._

— Não faço a menor idéia — respondeu Harry com sinceridade. — E você?

— Passaram muitas idéias mirabolantes pela minha cabeça até agora. Nenhuma que eu vá dar crédito. — concluiu, com um suspiro.

Sirius e Remo ainda estavam atravessando o jardim, quando o primeiro dirigiu-se curioso ao amigo:

— Você disse ao rapaz que a mãe dele ficaria muito orgulhosa. _Quem é essa mulher?_ Parece estranho, mas estou com a nítida sensação de que eu a conheço, o rapaz me lembra muito alguém, eu só não consigo lembrar _quem_.

— Você tem realmente uma bela memória, Almofadinhas — zombou Remo — Vou refrescá-la. O nome _Sands_ te diz alguma coisa?

— O quê?! — espantou-se Sirius, parando abruptamente — _Valerie_? Ele é filho da Valerie? — Remo confirmou — Eu não imaginava que ela tivesse um filho dessa idade... Mas, _peraí_! Como assim "o nome Sands"? Ela manteve o nome de solteira?

— Ela nunca se casou.

— Mas e o filho?... Aluado, _quem_ é o pai do filho da Valerie?

— Ela nunca me contou. Talvez você consiga que ela fale alguma coisa. Vocês nunca tiveram segredos, certo?

— Isso foi há muitos anos... — disse Sirius desanimado — Mesmo antes de eu parar em Azkaban... Desde que... bem, você sabe... nós mal tivemos contato... Algumas cartas... nada mais... Nós nunca mais nos vimos.

— Então agora vocês têm uma ótima oportunidade de retomar a amizade. Como nos velhos tempos. Ela também faz parte da Ordem.

Com o pensamento perdido em velhas lembranças, Sirius transformou-se em cão e continuou caminhando, e junto com o amigo, entrou no castelo e seguiu para a ala hospitalar.

Depois de muito protestar, madame Pomfrey permitiu que Snape, Flitwick e Figg entrassem na enfermaria.

— Eu não disse? — falou Najla para Dumbledore, o tom de voz aliviado — Que eles conseguiriam? Mesmo que isso doa para o senhor, Hogwarts pode, sim, sobreviver sem você.

Dumbledore concordou, sem qualquer expressão no rosto. _Hogwarts sobrevivera_. Ele deveria estar feliz. Mas era triste constatar que Hogwarts sobrevivera _sem ele_. Ele não sobreviveria sem Hogwarts, mas Hogwarts sobreviveria sem ele.

A porta se abriu novamente. Remo e Snuffles entraram. O coração de Najla deu um salto, e ela pensou que ele fosse sair pela boca. A ninfa sentiu que doía ainda mais constatar que ele ignorara sua presença ali, e sequer dirigia o olhar a ela. Seu coração acalmou-se, porém, quando Sirius voltou à sua forma humana e foi falar com ela.

— Ainda precisamos ter aquela conversa — disse o bruxo.

— Por favor, Sirius, hoje não. Estou péssima, não estou em condições de conversar sobre isso agora. Amanhã, venha falar comigo amanhã, eu prometo que vamos conversar.

— É bom que cumpra essa promessa. Não podemos mais adiar.

— Eu sei. — respondeu ela com tristeza — Mas hoje eu realmente não estou em condições.

— Posso imaginar. Não é difícil entender porque eles estavam tão fortes. Se alimentaram de você.

— E isso me deixa pior ainda. Quem sabe eu deveria ter voado para longe daqui, esperado tudo isso acabar e então voltar. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho — ela indicou Dumbledore com o queixo — Ele teria saído lá fora, e não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido a ele, enfrentando os dementadores neste estado.

— Obrigado pelo gato — falou Sirius, mudando bruscamente de assunto, com um sorriso no rosto — Você a protegeu muito bem por todos esses anos. Eu não julguei que alguém conseguisse encontrá-la.

Najla sorriu também.

— Era o meu dever. E você devia saber que não podia escondê-la de mim. Ela foi colocada sob a minha proteção.

Draco Malfoy estava isolado num canto, com os braços cruzados em torno dos joelhos. Ouvia apenas vagamente a algazarra que um grupinho de alunos da Lufa-Lufa fazia ali perto. Ele estava com o olhar fixo num ponto do chão de mármore à sua frente. Mas não estava enxergando o chão. Diante dos seus olhos faiscava a palavra _"fracasso"_. Fracasso, fracasso, fracasso. Derrota. Humilhação. Era isso o que o aguardava quando ele também se juntasse aos Comensais? Eles tinham tudo para destruir aquela porcaria de escola de uma vez, mas tinham sido impedidos por menos de meia dúzia de bruxos. C_em dementadores!_ Estraçalhados por um lobisomem, uma velha, um duende e um traidor. Era certo que o "traidor" era um grande bruxo. Draco sabia disso, e nunca conhecera um bruxo maior que Severo Snape. Havia o Lord das Trevas, mas ele nunca vira o Lord pessoalmente. E todos os dias, perguntava-se a mesma coisa. _Por quê?_ Por que Snape abandonara o Lord, quando poderia ter se tornado o maior dos bruxos ao lado dele? Ao invés disso, preferira viver como um professorzinho, aturando os desmandos de Alvo Caduco Dumbledore. Draco sabia que haveria de ser grande um dia, e que não faria a escolha errada, como seu professor fizera um dia. Ele não abandonaria o Lord para submeter-se a uma vida medíocre.

Quando Harry e Donald entraram no castelo, viram que a maioria das pessoas _sequer tentara_ dormir. Os sacos de dormir estavam todos espalhados, mas pouquíssimos eram os que estavam dentro deles. Os alunos cochichavam excitados, e Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan falavam em invadir as cozinhas para comemorar. Logo amanheceria, e o próprio Harry não se sentia disposto a dormir; estava completamente acordado. Ele localizou Rony e Hermione num canto e foi até eles. Os dois estavam com expressões esquisitas.

Realmente, aquela fora uma noite inesquecível. Em todos os sentidos.

_(continua...)_


	15. O dia seguinte

**Cap. 15 – O dia seguinte**

Só muito depois de amanhecer que a maioria das pessoas se convenceu a descansar. E quando Rony acordou, horas mais tarde, estava com a cabeça em turbilhão. As lembranças dos acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda estavam nítidas em sua mente. E o embaraço pelo que havia feito...

Ele tinha beijado Mione. Isso era um fato concreto. Assim como era concreto que fora bom, fora maravilhoso. Mas também era concreto que agora ele não conseguiria encarar Hermione. _O que ele fizera?_ Beijara sua melhor amiga, e agora estava morto de vergonha de ter que olhar para a cara dela. Ele não sabia o que pensar, e questionava-se o que _ela_ estaria pensando. Será que estava com raiva dele, por ter tomado tal liberdade? É certo que ela correspondera ao beijo, mas quem poderia garantir que ela não o fizera só porque, assim como Rony, achou que fosse morrer? Por outro lado, talvez ela quisesse _realmente_ ser beijada por ele, mas, como saber?

Se Hermione gostasse dele, diferente da maneira que se gosta de um amigo, teria contado a alguém. As meninas sempre contam essas coisas para as amigas mais íntimas. O problema era: _para quem Hermione teria contado_ se gostasse de Rony? Ela não tinha amigas íntimas. Seus amigos eram Harry e Rony. E com certeza, este não era o tipo de assunto que ela conversaria com Harry. Bom, havia Gina, as duas viviam conversando, mas a perspectiva de perguntar a Gina se Mione gostava dele era ainda mais constrangedora do que perguntar à própria Hermione.

Justamente por ter tanto o que pensar, é que Rony não conseguia pensar em nada. Fantasiou, meio sem querer, cenas de como Hermione reagiria quando eles se encontrassem. Pensou que ela poderia recebê-lo com um _"Bom dia, meu amor"_ e tascar-lhe um beijo ardente. Ou então que ela poderia sair correndo assim que o visse, com medo de se aproximar dele. Ou ela poderia dizer-lhe simplesmente _"Não podemos ter um relacionamento, Rony. O seu beijo foi horrível e eu não namoraria um cara que beija tão mal"_. Ou ainda, ela o receberia normalmente, como os velhos amigos que eram, e como se a noite anterior nem tivesse existido. Pensou muito, e achou que a última alternativa era a que mais lhe agradava. 

Foi assim, ainda sem ter decidido direito o que faria, que ele trombou de frente com Mione num corredor. Ela pediu desculpas pelo encontrão, disse que estava distraída e... olhando bem, Mione estava decididamente vermelha. Então Rony compreendeu. Ela e Harry eram seus únicos amigos de verdade. Ele não se arriscaria a perder a amizade dela, não correria esse risco por nada no mundo.

— Mione, eu... Eu queria que nós... Eu quero te pedir desculpas por... ontem... Aquilo foi meio impensado... Foi um impulso, entende?... Acho que nós deveríamos... _esquecer_ o que aconteceu... Pela nossa amizade... Por tudo o que já passamos juntos... Eu... o que você acha?

— C-claro — balbuciou Mione — é o melhor a fazer... esquecer... Eu... já esqueci...

— Que bom, então, que nada mudou. Eu... seria horrível perder uma amiga como você, Mione. Então, já vou indo... comer... eu estou faminto... Tchau.

— Tchau.

E Rony foi embora, deixando para trás uma Hermione frustrada e com uma disposição para o mau-humor que ela não tinha quando começara o dia. 

As aulas do resto da semana foram canceladas, e, como todas as vezes que algo estranho acontecia em Hogwarts, o movimento de bruxos de fora da escola aumentou. Mundungus Fletcher e Dédalo Diggle foram vistos nos castelo por três dias seguidos, e o velho nem de longe trazia aquela expressão sorridente e infantil que era sua marca registrada; ele estava grave e preocupado. Mundungus Fletcher, por sua vez, parecia mais mal-humorado ainda, se é que isso era possível.

O ataque não foi noticiado, e tudo o que se sabia vinha das fofocas que corriam pela escola. Estranhamente, ninguém notara que tanto Harry quanto Donald Sands haviam sumido durante o ataque; ninguém suspeitara que eles haviam ajudado os outros bruxos a se livrarem dos dementadores. Tanto que, quando Harry contou a Rony e Hermione o que havia feito, a garota quase morreu de preocupação _"Você podia ter morrido, Harry!",_ e Rony ficou estupefato _"Ainda não acredito que você fez uma coisa dessas!" _

E quando Rony contara a Harry o que houvera entre ele e Hermione, o garoto se espantou. É verdade, sim, que ele sempre achara que havia _alguma coisa a mais_ na amizade dos dois, e sempre achara que um dia aconteceria algo desse tipo. Mas também era verdade que tudo não passara de especulação, e ele não esperava _realmente_ que essas especulações se tornassem reais. E a sensação de estranheza que isso provocava! _Seus melhores amigos haviam se beijado._ É bem verdade que o clima entre eles estava diferente... No fundo, Harry achou melhor que eles tivessem decidido esquecer e preferiram manter a amizade. Seria horrível que as coisas mudassem entre eles, porque Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham uma amizade perfeita. 

O clima se manteve pesado no castelo por vários dias, todos ainda estavam muito abalados com o ocorrido, mas apesar disso, aliviados por não ter havido vítimas. Dumbledore continuava na ala hospitalar, mas Gina dissera que madame Pomfrey andava mais calminha, o que indicava que o estado de saúde de seu paciente progredira. A garota, aliás, ainda não se recuperara, continuava abatida; um reflexo da invasão dos dementadores, que deixara marcas profundas em todos na escola, mas principalmente naqueles que passaram por provações horríveis.

Na segunda-feira, a profª Figg surgiu com uma novidade:

— Este é o tipo de feitiço que, segundo o currículo, deveria ser ensinado a vocês somente no sétimo ano. Contudo, em vista dos recentes acontecimentos, creio que deve ser ensinado o quanto antes a todos, por ser a única maneira _legal_ de se defender de um dementador. Chamamos esse feitiço de _Patrono_, e ele funciona como uma espécie de escudo, protegendo o bruxo do dementador.

Ela parou de falar e encarou a classe. Hermione ficara excitadíssima com a possibilidade de aprender a executar um feitiço tão complexo e que agora se mostraria muito útil. Desde que ela vira Harry praticá-lo, no terceiro ano, ela andava louca para fazer. Os outros alunos pareciam preocupados em ter que estudar um feitiço tão complicado até mesmo para alunos do sétimo ano. A ameaça dos dementadores, porém, ainda provocava medo na maioria deles e aprender uma defesa contra essas criaturas tão horripilantes dava uma maior sensação de segurança.

— Primeiro, vamos à teoria, e só depois à prática. Quero uma pesquisa para a próxima aula com a definição do que é o _Patrono_ e quais seus efeitos sobre os dementadores. Vocês vão encontrar nos livros instruções de como executá-lo, mas devo adverti-los que elas não serão muito úteis. Prefiro ensiná-los eu mesma como executar o _Patrono_, então atenham-se à descrição do feitiço e de seus efeitos.

No final daquela semana, Dumbledore recuperou-se o suficiente para comparecer ao jantar no salão principal, o que o deixou muito feliz. O velho diretor presenteou-os com um discurso que animou a todos, e revelou o que quase ninguém em Hogwarts sabia: a participação de Harry e Donald no lamentável episódio de 30 de novembro. Os dois, que andavam trocando algumas palavras desde aquele dia, passaram a ser o centro das atenções. Fleur sorriu diretamente para eles, provocando exclamações invejosas de alguns garotos no salão.

— Também tenho duas outras notícias para vocês. A primeira é que, este ano, nenhum aluno poderá permanecer em Hogwarts durante o Natal. Terão todos que voltar para casa — Harry ficou pasmo. _Teria mesmo de passar o Natal com os Dursley?_ — Isso se deve aos acontecimentos das últimas semanas. Reforçaremos uma série de feitiços protetores no castelo de maneira a evitar que ameaças como a do dia 30 de novembro venham a se concretizar novamente.

A maioria dos alunos não pareceu se importar, já que costumavam passar os natais em casa. Mas para Harry, ouvir aquilo era o mesmo que ouvir uma sentença de morte. Os Dursley o matariam se ele voltasse à rua dos Alfeneiros para estragar o Natal deles.

— A outra notícia é que, quando todos voltarem, realizaremos o já tradicional Baile de Inverno, no dia 6 de janeiro. Naturalmente, aberto a todos os alunos do quarto ano em diante, e os mais novos só poderão comparecer se acompanhados por algum dos alunos autorizados a vir. 

Alvo Dumbledore sorriu radiante, e era incrível como mesmo fraco e cansado, ele esbanjava aquela vitalidade e energia contagiantes.

_Então haveria um baile._ Harry sentiu um ar gelado percorrer seu estômago ao lembrar do baile do ano anterior, quando Cho fora com Cedrico. Meio inconscientemente, olhou para ela, e surpreendeu seu olhar. _Cho estava olhando para ele._ Ela não podia estar pensando no vexame que Harry dera quando a convidara e ouvira um não como resposta, podia?

Mais tarde, quando Harry se levantara da mesa da Grifinória e estava saindo do salão, ouviu uma voz debochada que se dirigia a ele:

— Ora, ora, Potter.

_Malfoy._

— O grande herói do país agora também é o grande herói da escola. Que aconteceu? Já superou seu _probleminha_ com os dementadores? Não ficou com medinho deles? Ou será que sua vontade de se provar um grande herói é maior que os seus chiliques?

Harry fechou os punhos com raiva. Ainda estava de costas para Draco, mas se ele dissesse mais uma palavra, uma única palavra, Harry se viraria e daria um soco nele.

— Ou vai ver... vai ver você queria impressionar sua namoradinha sangue-ruim... — fez Draco, apertando os olhos na direção de Hermione.

Era o suficiente. Harry virou-se e seu punho teria ido direto no olho de Malfoy se Mione não o tivesse segurado.

— _Você não vai bater em ninguém, Harry!_ O melhor que você tem a fazer é ignorar essas provocações infantis. Finja que não enxerga esse... _verme de sangue puro_. — ela olhou para Draco com desprezo — Você não vai perder seu tempo com ele!

Harry olhou para a amiga. _Ela não podia estar falando sério!_ Mas estava. Pelo menos foi o que ele sentiu ao olhar dentro dos olhos dela, que aquilo era sério. Sem questionar, obedecendo aquele olhar autoritário que Hermione lhe lançava, Harry simplesmente virou-se e subiu para a torre da Grifinória.

Até chegar ao salão comunal, Harry foi interpelado por vários colegas, até mesmo gente que ele nunca vira na vida, que vieram parabenizá-lo por ter ajudado a colocar os dementadores para correr. Queriam que Harry contasse como ele fizera, tudo com detalhes, e como ele estava se sentindo por ter ajudado a salvar a escola. Tudo o que o garoto fazia, porém, era dizer _"mais tarde", "outra hora"_ e continuar seu caminho.

E quando entrou na torre da Grifinória, Fred Weasley o arrastou para perto da lareira e, oferecendo uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, fez ele se sentar numa poltrona fofa e piscou os olhos apressadamente numa expressão excitada. Jorge e Lino logo se reuniram a eles, então os três amigos começaram a falar com Harry ao mesmo tempo, para depois rir da confusão, e deixar que Fred perguntasse:

— Então, Harry, por que não nos contou, hein? Eu _não fazia idéia_ que você tinha ajudado os professores aquele dia. Podia ter nos dito que você ajudou a enxotar aquelas coisas feias daqui.

— Você _viu_ a cara do Malfoy? — continuou Jorge — Ele quase _morreu_ de inveja! Ah, Harry, todos os sonserinos estão mortos de inveja de nós, porque foi um grifinório que ganhou a fama de salvador da escola, e não um deles.

— Bom, tem o cara da Corvinal, é claro — falou Lino — Mas, quem se importa com ele? Aposto que você ajudou muito mais.

— E como é que foi enfrentar centenas de dementadores sozinho, hein Harry? — era Fred — Deve ter sido emocionante! Você vai ter que nos contar, ah, vai, com todos os detalhes!

Fred mirou-o com o rosto excitado como o de uma criança que acabasse de ouvir que teria todo o estoque da Dedosdemel a sua disposição. Harry olhou para Jorge e Lino, com as mesmas expressões, seus olhos brilhando como se fossem ouvir a melhor história de suas vidas. O queixo de Harry caiu de indignação. O que eles estavam pensando que ele era? Uma atração de circo?

Antes que pudesse se refrear, antes que pudesse sequer pensar, Harry começou a falar, e despejou em cima deles toda raiva que estava sentindo de Malfoy, de Voldemort, das crianças do primeiro ano que vieram lhe aborrecer, de todos que não paravam de cercá-lo, fosse para matá-lo, para expô-lo ao ridículo, ou para admirá-lo.

— O que é isso, hein? O que vocês pretendem, me enlouquecer? Não dá para parar de ficar me cercando, o tempo todo, para saber de todos os meus atos? Eu não posso fazer nada, que já viro notícia, e o meu nome vai parar na boca de todo mundo, e vocês ficam me tratando como se eu fosse o centro do universo? Se não perceberam, o que aconteceu aquele dia com os dementadores foi real, não era um teatro, não é uma história para ser contada por aí. Hogwarts poderia ter sido destruída, e tudo o que importa para vocês é a história emocionante que poderia sair daí. — os olhos de Harry brilhavam de raiva e indignação. Ninguém se atreveu a interrompê-lo — Talvez se vocês parassem de prestar atenção em tudo o que eu faço e fossem cuidar das suas vidas... Talvez se vocês parassem de enxergar tudo o que acontece como se fosse um espetáculo a mais... Talvez se vocês começassem a levar a sério o perigo que estamos correndo, todos nós... Quem sabe vocês poderiam contribuir, nem que fosse um pouco, para que coisas como as que aconteceram no dia 30 de novembro nunca mais se repitam...

O rosto de Harry estava vermelho de cólera, e ele parecia fora de si. Todos no salão estavam olhando para ele, estupefatos. Ninguém esperava aquela explosão repentina vinda de Harry Potter, nem mesmo Hermione, que acabara de entrar e olhava para a cena atordoada. Os gêmeos Weasley não sabiam o que dizer, e olhavam para Harry de boca aberta. Então ele virou-se e saiu sem olhar para ninguém, subindo a escada circular que levava ao seu dormitório, muito lentamente, porque estava tremendo e se tentasse subir mais rápido com certeza tropeçaria e cairia.

Rony entrou pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda e, diante daquele cenário, todo mundo com cara de espanto, perguntou, na maior inocência:

— Credo! O que foi que aconteceu aqui? Parece até que viram um dementador...

— Foi mais ou menos isso, Rony — disse Mione, a voz estranhamente fraca.

— Hã...?

— O Harry... Ah!, vem comigo que eu te conto tudo.

Enquanto as pessoas no salão ainda digeriam a cena que tinham acabado de presenciar, Harry caminhava pelos corredores com a mente em fogo. Aquilo era o cúmulo! Ele sentia-se como um animal num zoológico, que nada mais era do que uma coisa para ser observada, que nada fazia sem que todos soubessem. Ele sentia-se preso numa jaula, e essa jaula era sua fama. Maldita fama!, que lhe tirara os pais e a paz, e em troca lhe dera anos terríveis na companhia dos tios, e uma ameaça constante pairando sobre sua cabeça, uma ameaça chamada Voldemort.

Ele ia andando automaticamente, seguindo para o dormitório, e se encontrasse com alguém naquele momento, seria capaz de atirá-lo por uma janela, tamanha era a raiva que sentia. Mas não teve coragem de atirar Gina pela janela, quando a viu andando na direção dele.

— Harry — chamou ela, a voz hesitante — Eu queria dizer... Sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo...

— Não tem necessidade de me dizer nada.

— Eu sabia... que você tinha ido lá fora... Você disse que ia... Foi muito... _nobre_ da sua parte, Harry... Eu sei que você não fez isso para ser chamado de herói... Você nem queria que as pessoas soubessem disso...

— Gina...

— Me deixa terminar, Harry. Eu sei que você fez aquilo por Hogwarts... Porque você é digno... E porque... ah, eu sei lá... Só queria te dizer isso... E te agradecer por ter ficado comigo... Eu estava muito mal, mesmo. Foi muito... _legal_ da sua parte, ter se importado comigo naquele momento. Eu estou muito grata, Harry.

— Eu... não foi tão importante assim, Gina... Qualquer pessoa no meu lugar teria feito o mesmo...

— Foi importante para mim. — afirmou a garota, com uma certeza na voz que Harry nunca notara nela — E qualquer pessoa _como você_ teria feito isso. Mas, infelizmente, não há muitas pessoas como você por aí.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, se encarando por um longo tempo. Aquela não era a Gina que Harry conhecera, frágil e indefesa. Não era a Gina que chorara convulsivamente por estar nas mãos de Tom Riddle, que se deixara manipular por ele tão facilmente. Aquela Gina era diferente. Ela aprendera com sua amarga experiência, e havia na sua voz uma força e uma coragem que antes não havia. Harry descobriu-se sorrindo interiormente. No fundo, sentia-se um pouco responsável por essa mudança dela. Sabia que não fazia o menor sentido, mas era assim que ele se sentia.

— E quanto aos meus irmãos, não ligue para eles, Harry. Fred e Jorge encaram a vida como uma grande diversão, eles não têm idéia do que significa estar nas mãos de Voldemort, estar na mira dele...

Harry piscou os olhos com força.

— Quem sobrevive a Voldemort, como eu sobrevivi, não tem que ter medo de pronunciar o nome dele. Foi o que o diretor me disse.

— E ele está certo, Gina. Ele está certo.

Harry olhou uma última vez o rosto sorridente de Gina, então continuou seu caminho até o dormitório. Descobriu-se sorrindo, também, e toda a raiva que tomara conta dele minutos atrás, esvaiu-se, como por magia. 

_(continua...)_


	16. Convites

**Cap. 16 – Convites**

Todo o aposento estava na penumbra, e a pouca luz que havia era proveniente dos raios de sol que conseguiam transpor as tábuas mal pregadas de uma das janelas. O bruxo mantinha os punhos cerrados, enquanto esbravejava contra seus mais recentes inimigos. Aqueles ares do sul lhe irritavam, e só não o faziam mais do que uma batalha perdida para Hogwarts, como se não bastasse todas as outras que ele tivera ao longo dos anos.

— Malditos! Malditos centauros! Que apodreçam naquela maldita floresta! Que afundem com Hogwarts e com todas aquelas malditas crianças!

— Milorde... — chamou a veela com a voz baixa, temendo que ele descarregasse sobre ela sua frustração. Tentava, de alguma maneira, acalmá-lo, mas o Lord não lhe deu atenção.

— Que agonizem, todos eles! Eu os amaldiçôo! E um dia... Eu juro que um dia eles hão de curvar-se a mim, hão de dobrar aquelas malditas patas e abaixar aquelas cabeças arrogantes, em reverência à Lord Voldemort. E hão de implorar por suas vidas.

— Milorde, temos o Pássaro...

— Sim, temos o Pássaro — repetiu o bruxo num tom que pareceu automático, tal foi a rapidez com que se esvaiu de sua voz o ódio que a impregnava segundos antes. Ele continuou de costas para a mulher, sem dizer palavra, encarando o vazio, por segundos intermináveis. Finalmente, sem mexer-se um milímetro sequer, anunciou, com frieza impressionante na voz, e uma calma que causaria calafrios em um qualquer outra pessoa, mas que a deixou absolutamente aliviada — Cuide para que ele faça um grande estrago. Faça com que aqueles desgraçados se arrependam dolorosamente de terem ousado me enfrentar. Coloque-os em desespero, e eles questionarão se vale a pena continuar dando o sangue por Hogwarts.

— Sim, milorde, como quiser — ela respondeu, quase sorrindo. — Farei com que os centauros lamentem profundamente o dia que ousaram se colocar no caminho de milorde.

— Os dedicados guardiões de Hogwarts — disse o Lord das Trevas com escárnio, pronunciando pausadamente e degustando cada palavra com um sorriso maníaco — Leais até a alma àquelas terras... Vamos ver quanto tempo mais dura toda essa lealdade.

***

Começaram as aulas práticas anti-dementadores na segunda-feira seguinte. As pessoas ainda olhavam para Harry com certo receio, mas ele não estava se importando com isso, e nem ligou quando a professora chamou-o à frente da sala para demonstrar como se conjura um Patrono. Talvez fosse algum efeito colateral do feitiço, mas o fato é que, diante do cervo que iluminou a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a resistência dos colegas pareceu diminuir, ao fim da aula estavam todos bem menos tensos e sem receio de falar com Harry. Estavam animados, e ficaram ainda mais quando a professora anunciou que na próxima aula os outros alunos começariam a praticar também.

Os treinos de quadribol ainda não haviam sido retomados, de modo que, terminados os deveres habituais, Harry não tinha mais nada para fazer no fim da tarde. Rony e Hermione estavam absortos revisando os tópicos sobre Patronos, e toda vez que se olhavam ou falavam, pareciam extremamente constrangidos. Harry desejou que isso não acontecesse com ele quando beijasse uma garota.

Harry estava atirando bolinhas de papel na lareira enquanto se esquentava, quando Fred, Jorge e Lino entraram no salão comunal. Tomando uma decisão, Harry caminhou até eles e murmurou um "oi" constrangido.

Os gêmeos lançaram-lhe um olhar indecifrável, e Lino Jordan sorriu para ele.

— E aí, Harry, como é que você está? Mais calminho?

— É, estou. Justamente sobre isso, eu queria... humm... que vocês me...

— Ah, que é isso, Harry! — exclamou Fred, abrindo um largo sorriso e conduzindo Harry pelo ombro até a lareira — Se veio pedir desculpas, não perca seu tempo! Não estamos bravos com você, é sério. Você botou um pouco de medo, é verdade, com aquele olhar assassino. Mas não foi nada de mais, compreendemos perfeitamente o quanto você estava... _nervoso_.

— É — acrescentou Lino — , você sabe, dementadores na escola... Não é todo dia que se vê coisas assim... Isso deixa as pessoas perturbadas...

Mais leve com a declaração dos dois, ele olhou para Jorge, que continuava com a cara fechada.

— Jorge?

— Ahn? Ah, tudo bem, Harry.

E continuou com a cara aborrecida.

— Tudo bem mesmo? — Jorge fez que sim com a cabeça — Algum... problema?

— Não é nada com você Harry — interveio Lino Jordan — Jorge está assim porque brigou com a namorada.

— Correção: — falou Fred — _Zelda_ é que brigou com ele.

— Vocês vão espalhar isso para todo mundo? — disse Jorge zangado.

— Harry _não _ todo mundo.

— Ah, claro! Harry não é todo mundo, Angelina não é todo mundo, Neville não é todo mundo, Cho não é todo mundo — Harry subitamente ergueu a cabeça — Basílio não é todo mundo, Justin não é todo mundo, Gina não é todo mundo, a profª Figg não é todo mundo... 

— Tudo bem, mano! Já entendemos. — Fred não conseguia refrear um sorriso debochado — Todo mundo ia saber mesmo... — Jorge lançou ao irmão um olhar nada amigável — Esquece isso. Por que não vamos... não vamos à biblioteca ajudar Katie com aquele dever de Feitiços?

Aqui o olhar de Jorge ficou realmente assustador. Harry achou que ele fosse soltar fogo pelos olhos. Mas, em vez disso, agarrou o irmão pelo colarinho e deu-lhe um soco com muita vontade. Fred caiu sobre a poltrona, com o nariz sangrando, meio assustado. Antes que Jorge saísse do salão comunal, Fred conseguiu lhe dizer:

— Você precisa aprender a ser mais espirituoso, sabe?

— É, Fred... — falou Lino Jordan, enquanto ajudava o amigo a se levantar — Jorge ficou mesmo muito mal com isso. Vê se maneira da próxima vez, se não quiser colecionar cicatrizes.

— Acha que meu nariz vai ficar deslocado?

— Não vai se você for ver Madame Pomfrey imediatamente — era Hermione, em seu tom autoritário — Você tem que ir à enfermaria agora.

— Hermione! Foi só um soco, eu não preciso ir à enfermaria.

— Ah, precisa, sim. Ou seu nariz vai ficar deslocado. E quanto ao Jorge... — ela soltou um suspiro reprovador — vai sofrer uma detenção, claro. E vou ter que comunicar o incidente à profª McGonagall. Uma coisa dessas acontecendo na Grifinória, que vergonha...

— Ah, o que nós temos aqui... Uma nova McGonagall! Você pretende ser diretora da Grifinória um dia, Hermione?

Sem encarar Fred, ela ergueu a cabeça com muita dignidade, e saiu empurrando o garoto até a ala hospitalar.

As primeiras aulas da manhã seguinte foram de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Nevara a noite inteira, de maneira que todo o jardim e as calçadas de pedra estavam cobertos por uma camada de duas polegadas de neve. Mas aquela aula poderia ser chamada não de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e sim Trato dos Pinheiros Mágicos, já que Hagrid levara-os até a orla da floresta e incumbira-os de escolher os pinheiros que parecessem mais vistosos para enfeitar o banquete que haveria antes das férias, visto que, pela primeira vez, não haveria Natal em Hogwarts.

— Está em _Hogwarts: Uma História_. O banquete de Natal de Hogwarts é tradicionalíssimo, e nunca deixou de ser celebrado, nem mesmo em meio às guerras mais sangrentas ou às revoltas dos duendes.

— Essa é realmente é uma informação que vai mudar minha vida. — comentou Rony com cara de tédio.

— Ei, Harry — chamou Hagrid — Venha até aqui, sim? Grande Merlin!, ainda não pude falar com você desde que Dumbledore contou sobre sua ajuda com os dementadores. Estou muito orgulhoso de você, sabe? Foi muita coragem da sua parte. Você está se tornando um grande bruxo, se quer saber. Não é todo mundo que dá conta de tantos dementadores juntos.

— Eu não fiz tudo sozinho, sabe...

— É, eu sei disso. O que não diminui seu mérito, Harry. — a barba de Hagrid se encrespou, o que significava um largo sorriso — Seu pai era muito bom com esse tipo de feitiço. Ele gostava de sair praticando pelos jardins, a gente podia ver, às vezes, de noite, um cervo prateado passeando pela superfície lago.

Foi a vez de Harry sorrir. 

— Dementadores... — resmungou o gigante, agora num tom pesaroso — Tem idéia de como as fadas estão depois daquele ataque? Histéricas, eu diria. É certo que isso não chega a ser um problema, mas se as fadas estão assim, eu posso imaginar como Najla não deve estar...

— Eu quase não a tenho visto estes dias — informou Harry.

— Ela está fragilizada. Não quer falar sobre o assunto, mas a gente nota, só pelo olhar dela.

Quando se juntou aos colegas, perto do fim da aula, Harry ouviu um comentário nada agradável, acompanhado de uma voz também nada agradável, pertencentes a uma pessoa igualmente pouco agradável.

— Escolher pinheiros, francamente! Agora eles foram elevados à categoria de animais? Selecionar as árvores é tarefa do guarda-caças, e não de alunos. Isso não vai servir para nada, e é tão terrivelmente maçante quanto alimentar vermes. Imagine o que o meu pai vai dizer quando souber que eu venho à escola para apontar pinheiros...

Harry simplesmente olhou para Malfoy. Ele era tão patético que, naquele momento, Harry sequer conseguiu sentir raiva dele. Pela expressão de Rony, ele deduziu que o amigo pensava o mesmo, para alívio de Hermione, que ultimamente andava com fobia de confusões.

Cassandra era outra que parecia terrivelmente entediada com a aula. Ela estava com uma cara de nojo, o nariz empinado e torcido, quando a sineta tocou e ela, mais que rapidamente, disparou na direção do castelo. Antes de alcançar a escada de mármore, porém, foi interceptada por Malfoy.

— Podemos conversar?

Cassandra mirou-o de alto a baixo e, com a voz aborrecida, respondeu:

— Creio que não temos nada para conversar, Malfoy.

— Temos, sim. Venha comigo, e depois de ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer, você pode ir embora, se quiser.

Ela concordou e seguiu por um corredor de pedra fria que levava às masmorras. Não andaram muito, porém. Logo Draco abriu a porta de uma sala e eles entraram.

— O que é que você tem de tão importante para me dizer?

— É uma questão pessoal, na verdade.

— Hã?

— Primeiro me responda: você já tem um par para ir ao Baile de Inverno em janeiro?

— Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Porque eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, Cassandra.

— Desculpe mas, acho que não te dei intimidade para me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Draco sorriu nervosamente.

— Eu pensei que...

— Você não pensou nada, Malfoy. O que aconteceu? Aquele caldeirão acertou com tanta força a sua cabeça que seu cérebro ficou permanentemente danificado?

— Eu não me importei realmente com aquilo, entendo que você só fez aquilo porque estava num momento de raiva...

— E faria novamente, se você me provocasse outra vez. E faria com qualquer pessoa que duvidasse da minha competência.

— Exatamente por isso eu não tomei como uma questão contra mim. Você arremessaria o caldeirão em qualquer pessoa que te aborrecesse, como eu fiz aquele dia. Entendo que não foi uma questão pessoal, e sim uma reação ao meu comentário inconveniente.

Ela fitou-o intrigada.

— Por que está me convidando, Malfoy?

— Se quer mesmo saber, é porque procurei muito uma pessoa com berço, beleza e inteligência suficientes para mim, e só consegui encontrar você.

O que não era verdade, diga-se de passagem. Cassandra era sangue-puro, mas de uma família há muito decadente, que conservara a fortuna e perdera a influência. Quanto à beleza, ela tinha os cabelos crespíssimos e o rosto muito sardento, além do nariz exageradamente arrebitado. E não era exatamente um gênio, a julgar pelas poções "medíocres e desastrosas" que preparava, contudo...

— Mas se você não está interessada, Cassandra, tudo bem. Vou ter que procurar mais um pouco.

E deu as costas a ela, saindo pela porta. Cassandra mordeu os lábios, e chamou, mesmo um pouco contrariada:

— Espera, Malfoy! — ela não era mulher de recusar um elogio.

Draco parou abruptamente, com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

— Não foi bem isso, Malfoy. Eu não disse que não aceitava.

— Então?

— Eu aceito ir com você. Não encontrei ninguém melhor nessa escola, mesmo. Mas, me responda: por que convidou uma grifinória? Não é segredo para ninguém o quanto você nos detesta.

— Simples. Eu nunca antes encontrei uma grifinória que detestasse tanto a Grifinória quanto eu. Ah, e pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. _Eu_ permito.

E saiu, deixando uma Cassandra rindo tolamente na sala vazia. 

A quinta-feira seguinte foi recheada de surpresas. Começou na aula da profª Figg. Testando a capacidade e a força de cada aluno para produzir um Patrono, ela teve uma agradável surpresa com Neville. O garoto tinha um talento natural. Ou talvez fosse felicidade acumulada, Harry não soube definir ao certo. O fato é que ele foi o único a conseguir produzir com a varinha umas nesgas de luz prateada. Não era bem um Patrono, é verdade, mas era alguma coisa. Neville ficou absolutamente feliz com os elogios da professora e de Hermione. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de saber que, afinal, Herbologia não era seu único talento. Ele também era capaz de executar feitiços complexos.

Na saída da aula, que era a última da manhã, Harry e Rony encontraram Zelda no fim do corredor.

— Ahn... oi! É... Tudo bem com vocês?

— Humhum, tudo.

— Eu acho que... ainda não tive oportunidade de te parabenizar pelo jogo contra a Corvinal, não é mesmo, Harry? Não vou dizer que você jogou muito bem, deve estar cansado de ouvir isso. Mas posso dizer que você é um ótimo capitão.

— Eu... obrigado.

— E tem também o que aconteceu, aquela noite, com os dementadores. Você foi muito... corajoso. E parece ter muita facilidade com esse tipo de feitiço. Além de um grande amor pela escola. Sabe, eu também teria ajudado, se soubesse como fazer isso — ela riu — Mas agora, com as aulas da profª Figg, quem sabe da próxima vez...

— Espero que não haja uma próxima vez.

— É... eu também não... de qualquer forma... Humm, Rony? Eu... posso falar com você um minuto?

Percebendo que o assunto era particular, Harry se despediu e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória deixando-os sozinhos.

— Rony, você... você sabe se o Fred tem companhia para o Baile?

— Fred?! Mas e o Jorge... eu pensei que...

— Esqueça o que você pensou. Então, o Fred já tem com quem ir?

— Ele vai com Angelina.

— Aiai...! Tem certeza? E agora? Será que... Ei! Espera aí! Eu tive uma idéia! Você! Você já tem com quem ir?

— Hã? Não está pensando em...

— Quer ir comigo?

— Por que isso agora?

— Por favor, Rony! Você não... não convidou ninguém ainda, convidou?

— Ainda não, mas... Olha, por que é que você e o Jorge brigaram?

— Ah... Não é nada que te diga respeito...

— Agora me diz respeito. Se eu vou com você e arranjar uma briga com meu irmão por causa disso, tenho que pelo menos saber o porquê.

— Isso é um "sim"?

— Isso é um "talvez".

— Ah!, eu sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão, Rony!

— Eu ainda não...

— Eu tenho também outra coisa para te perguntar. É sobre o seu amigo.

— O Harry?

— É... escuta...

_NOTA DA AUTORA: Desculpem pela demora na atualização, é que eu tive um problema sério com betas — ou a falta deles. Isso, felizmente, já foi resolvido._

_(continua...)_


End file.
